Hetalia Asylum
by LadyLoba
Summary: Todo parece normal, o lo que cabe en lo normal, en el Hospital Mental donde trabaja el doctor Alfred Jones, hasta que una noche de tormenta todo eso cambia. Historias ocultas, misterios, un crimen sin resolver y secretos ocultos en lo más siniestro del edificio. Universo Alterno, multipairing. T por violencia, gore e insinuaciones.
1. Hospital

_**HETALIA ASYLUM**_

_Oh vosotros que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza._

Dante Alighieri, Infierno, Canto III

…

Como todas las mañanas, Alfred Jones se levantó dándole un sordo golpe a su despertador, se desperezó mirando a su alrededor con gesto aburrido, salió de la cama e hizo sus ejercicios matutinos, rutina recomendada para salvarse de las doce horas que pasaba en su trabajo; tomó una ducha, se vistió, tomó su maletín y salió para sacar su auto del garaje y emprender la marcha, pasando antes por un McDonald's. Sabía bien que a ésas horas no tendrían sus deseadas hamburguesas, pero no veía ningún mal en los desayunos que ofrecían y luego de pedir un Desayuno Deluxe e ir mordisqueando en el camino un hot cake, cruzó rápidamente por la autopista hasta un sendero separado por una avenida desierta de árboles que conducían hasta su lugar de trabajo. El hospital psiquiátrico.

El edificio tenía cuatro pisos, mas un sótano donde lo único que había era una construcción monstruosa de tubos que conducían el agua y la electricidad a todos los confines del hospital; una reja alta, de más de cuatro metros, era la única entrada y sólo podía abrirse por medio de un control remoto que era operado desde una caseta de vigilancia, y los muros, casi de la misma altura, rodeaban el recinto. El hospital era un sitio muy austero, solitario e incluso algo tétrico según lo vieran, pero por otro lado no se podía pensar en éste como una casa de orates cualquiera, con locos babeando y gritando, existía cierto control en el comportamiento de los pacientes que los hacía ser pacíficos, incluso sociales, y de no ser por sus desequilibrios pasarían por personas normales; como única puerta al exterior, en la parte trasera del hospital había un reducido jardín por el que se paseaban a sus anchas antes de que los enfermeros los devolvieran de buena gana a sus habitaciones. En conjunto había más o menos ciento cincuenta internos, porque aceptar un número mayor habría significado un problema de caos. A su vez, estaban divididos en los cuatro pisos: la planta baja correspondía a la gran sala comedor, las duchas y la recepción, donde se apilaban los enfermeros y la farmacia, el segundo piso correspondía a las oficinas de los doctores y los archiveros, el tercero era para las habitaciones, donde los pacientes comunes compartían recámara con un compañero y los de difícil trato estaban solos; el cuarto piso era otra historia.

En sus casi cinco años trabajando ahí, Alfred nunca había accedido al cuarto piso, y fue su colega el que le explicó que el lugar estaba bloqueado en casi la mitad de su extensión. Antaño, el cuarto piso correspondía a otra serie de recámaras un poco más espaciosa para los pacientes con necesidades intensivas, pero un accidente suscitado años atrás derrumbó toda el ala este, producto de un incendio repentino del que no tenían aún idea de cómo se provocó, y al final el ala que se salvó reservaba pocas habitaciones que eran más bien celdas de aislamiento para los enfermos peligrosos.

Fuera de ese detalle, el hospital funcionaba con toda normalidad, y Alfred ya estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de los pacientes. Por ejemplo, cuando el vigía lo dejó pasar y estacionó, notó que había una cara pegada al cristal, sonriendo ingenuamente; era un rostro enternecedor, la cara de un muchachito de pelo castaño que se pasaba la vida con los ojos cerrados, lo que hizo que por mucho tiempo pensaran que era ciego, pero sus motivos para permanecer así eran otros y se las había ingeniado para poder pasear por todos lados a ciegas. Cuando Alfred entró, escuchó unos golpeteos en el cristal y luego divisó cómo el muchachito era empujado por un hombre moreno que estaba ocupado lamiendo el cristal. El doctor suspiró y siguió su camino.

-Buen día, Elizabetha. –saludó a la mujer que estaba en la recepción. Ésta se encontraba enfrascada frente al pequeño televisor agitando los puños y viendo una guerra grecorromana en un ring.

-¡Machácalo, machácalo, idiota! Buen día doctor Jones… ¡Rómpele la maldita cara de una vez! Aquí tiene sus llaves…

Sin despegar la vista del televisor, la mujer le tendió unas llaves que correspondían a su oficina; Alfred, sonriendo amablemente, miró la pelea y comentó:

-Es Vlad, ¿no es así?

-Correcto. Vladimir contra Scott, el peso pesado y campeón de Escocia… ¡estúpido muérdelo, muérdelo…! Aaaah… ya qué. –la mujer hizo un gesto de desencanto al ver cómo su luchador favorito terminaba aplastado por el peso del escocés.

Alfred continuó su caminata hasta las escaleras que lo conducían a las oficinas, pero escuchó un topetazo y vio cómo la puerta de la sala se abría, dejando paso a Arthur Kirkland, su colega y también amigo. El doctor Kirkland era una cabeza más bajo que él, pero tenía el mismo pelo rubio despeinado y lacio, unos ojos esmeraldas refulgentes y unas cejas extremadamente gruesas. Al verlo en tal estado de exasperación, Alfred detuvo su marcha.

-Hola, Arthur… ¿qué pasa, problemas de nuevo?

-Lo de siempre, Alfred. Sadiq continúa lamiendo las ventanas pero se ha salvado por poco… hay un cristal estrellado y casi se rebana la lengua. –repuso con enfado. –Oye, Al, ¿te importaría echarles un vistazo? Debo devolver una llamada urgente y…

-Sí, por supuesto. –el muchacho entró en lugar de Arthur a la sala y vio el caos controlado en su interior; casi todos los pacientes rondaban, perdidos o hablando entre ellos por el lugar pero siempre en un orden tal que parecía mentira que fueran orates. En el fondo, un hombre de cabellos de punta estaba haciendo cuentas millonarias con objetos diversos, como monedas de chocolate, pastillas, prendas pequeñas y hasta mechones de cabello, todo con un aire tan serio que se notaba que se tomaba sus negocios a pecho; no muy lejos de él había cuatro hombre de tez muy clara jugando cartas, y uno de ellos arrojó su partida gritando dichoso:

-¡He ganado de nuevo, alaben todos al rey!

-Dagmar, nos pones en ridículo. –canturreó el de cabellos platinados. Habría sido una escena normal de no ser porque las cartas con que jugaban eran de todo tipo, desde baraja inglesa a unas de un juego japonés de mesa y otras dibujadas por los propios pacientes. En una mesa apartada, había tres muchachitos muy juntos, temblorosos, que miraban nerviosamente a todos lados con aprensión. Alfred sabía que tenían buenos motivos para estar así, apenas un par de meses antes se habían librado del yugo de un paciente excesivamente peligroso que por poco y mataba al que tenía cabellos castaños.

Del otro lado, el hombre moreno que había visto al entrar lamía las ventanas ansiosamente, y junto a él había otro de cabello castaño, acurrucado y semidesnudo a excepción de su ropa interior, y que lucía unas orejas de gato y un collar con cascabel; estaba acurrucado y dormitaba ronroneando suavemente. Pero el que atrajo su atención fue el muchachito del principio, que lo saludó con un fuerte y amistoso:

-¡Ciao, doctor Jones!

-Ah, Feliciano. –se volvió para mirarlo. -¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Hmm, sus pasos son más fuertes que los de otros doctores y además huele a miel. –repuso calmadamente, sonriéndole con sus ojos bien cerrados. –Doctor, adivine qué. Anoche volví a ver a mi hermano, dice que está seguro que muy pronto me sacará de aquí.

-Caray, pues… qué bueno… me alegro pero… Feliciano… -comenzó Alfred con una nota de pesar en la voz, pero el alegre jovencito lo interrumpió.

-¡No se preocupe por nosotros, doctor, estaremos muy bien! Bueno… debo irme, ¡ciao!

Alfred le siguió con la vista, viéndolo correr sin tropezarse entre las mesas. La historia de Feliciano, de entre todos los pacientes, era la que más lo enternecía. Cuando era niño, perdió a su hermano que falleció y cuyo cadáver nunca fue encontrado; sin embargo, él insistía en que éste seguía vivo y que era capaz de verlo y hablar con él, y para corroborarlo comenzó la inquieta costumbre de cerrar siempre sus ojos, para retener en su mente la imagen de su hermano hasta que pudiera verlo otra vez. Su obviamente desquiciada actitud lo llevó hasta el hospital, donde las visiones de su familiar fallecido lo siguieron, pero le granjeó el rumor entre los pacientes de que tenía visiones del Más Allá. Alfred lo entendía, la pérdida de un pariente tan querido es un trastorno del que muy pocos salen completamente ilesos.

Oyó de pronto unos sollozos desesperados, y no tardó mucho en saber de dónde venían; en una esquina, una muchacha de cabellos platinados y grandes pechos estaba luchando contra un hombre que la había acorralado, y negaba histéricamente con la cabeza mientras gritaba:

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero, mi hermano se enojará mucho conmigo si lo hago!

-Pero mon chérie, ¿qué tiene de malo? Anda, déjame tocarlos… sólo un poquito…

-¡Hey, cuidado ahí! –exclamó Alfred, y un enfermero de estatura descomunal y aspecto aburrido se aproximó a la esquina, apartando al hombre de la llorosa chica. Alfred se acercó y sonrió tratando de calmarla. –Ya ha pasado, estás bien, ¿te hizo algo?

-¡Él quería tocarlos! –gimoteó asustada aún. –Gracias doctor, es muy amable por pro… protegerme.

-No hay de qué. –le dijo amablemente.

-Tengo que agradecérselo… -repuso la mujer, que empezó a desabrocharse los botones de su blanco delantal dejando entrever sus gigantescos atributos. Palideciendo, Alfred la tomó de las manos.

-¡Hey! No es necesario, Yekaterina, jejeje…

-De acuerdo… cuando me toque visita se lo agradeceré. –repuso con aire infantil. Todavía no averiguaban del todo qué le ocurría, sólo sabían que se trataba de una persona muy retraída que, a ratos, le daba por enseñar sus pechos, no con mala intención sino como una necesidad repentina, y todo con un aire ingenuo que daba a entender que no era consciente de sus actos.

Por otro lado, el hombre que la había acorralado era una cosa más complicada.

-¡Suéltame en nombre del amour! –le gritaba rabioso al enfermero, que gruñó por lo bajo.

-Berwald, está bien, puedes soltarlo. –replicó Alfred, y el huraño enfermero liberó al paciente. Éste sacudió sus hermosos cabellos dorados y miró con pesadumbre al doctor, diciendo con su voz afectada:

-Monsieur doctor, exijo que se me dispense por hoy. Claramente es una grave equivocación tenerme aquí.

-Creo que sí, por eso siempre te tenemos en aislamiento, Francis.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no soy un violador! –escupió el hombre. –Sólo me gusta repartir mi amour entre todos los presentes y otorgarles una perspectiva diferente de la vida. ¿Es un delito acaso?

-Si es contra su voluntad, sí.

-Nunca hago nada contra sus voluntades.

-¿Y qué hay de Yekaterina?

-Ella se ofreció amablemente a mostrarme esos hermosísimos senos que tiene, y yo, como buen caballero y amante de lo hermoso, quise rendirles tributo con unas… ah… caricias delicadas, es todo.

-Eso no justifica nada. –le cortó Alfred de mal modo. Francis se apartó, resignado, y se dispuso a buscar compañía por lo que terminó sentado al lado de un muchacho rubio muy menudo que iba vestido con un camisón femenino. Apenas verlo, el del camisón le entabló plática, y Alfred los dejó ahí muy tranquilos, como de costumbre, avanzando a la puerta de salida luego de tan divertido espectáculo.

Antes de salir, le cortaron el paso dos personas: uno ya lo conocía, el doctor Honda, de Tokio, famoso entre sus colegas por presentar un estoicismo aún en los momentos más maniáticos de sus pacientes, el otro se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, con anteojos y el cabello oscuro y lacio, que miraba con petulancia la sala.

-Por aquí, Edelstein-san. –le pidió Kiku, conduciéndolo entre las filas hasta llegar junto al hombre de orejas de gato. –Este es uno de mis pacientes particulares, Heracles Karpusi. Tiene un trastorno típico de distorsión y desde hace tres años se cree que si modifica su comportamiento y alimentación se convertirá en un gato. Karpusi-san… -le dijo en voz más alta. El hombre se revolvió en su butaca, se estiró adoptando una postura típica de gato, y miró con ojos adormilados a Kiku.

-¿Sí… señor… veterinario? –preguntó con voz suave, lenta y ronca.

-Karpusi-san, le he explicado varias veces que no soy un veterinario. –le repuso Kiku con mucha tranquilidad. –Por favor salude a Edelstein-san, el nuevo aspirante a doctor.

Por toda respuesta, Heracles se incorporó a cuatro patas y rozó su cabeza con el cuerpo del hombre de los anteojos, ronroneando cariñosamente.

-¡Pero qué…! –exclamó Edelstein, visiblemente desconcertado y hasta ofendido.

-El nuevo… veterinario… huele bien. –musitó Heracles antes de volver a acostarse en su butaca.

-Pero… qué vulgar. –susurró el nuevo doctor, acomodándose bien sus ropas. Alfred salió por fin de la sala, bien convencido que aquél estirado la iba a pasar fatal si se quedaba a trabajar ahí. Recordó que el día que Heracles llegó, lo primero que hizo al verlo fue enroscarse firmemente en sus tobillos y echar una siesta ahí, impidiéndole moverse hasta que Kiku lo rescató, tentando al paciente con un plato de atún.

Dirigió sus pasos calmadamente al segundo piso, no sin notar que Elizabetha ya no estaba prestándole atención a la tele, y se entretenía en estirar el cuello en dirección a la sala. Subió las escaleras y se topó con Emma, una de las pocas enfermeras que continuaba trabajando ahí.

-¿Qué hay, doc? –le saludó con la efusividad acostumbrada. –Acabo de llevarle sus tabletas al paciente de la 34, desde ayer sigue con su resfriado.

-Me alegro. Oye… cuidado con Bonnefoy, anda muy cariñoso hoy otra vez.

Emma soltó una risita esbozando una sonrisa gatuna y le guiñó el ojo.

-No se preocupe por mí, doc. Puedo controlar a Francis con mucha facilidad.

-Eso espero. –Alfred subió los escalones restantes y vagó por el pasillo. Había una razón excelente por la que había tan pocas mujeres operando en el hospital, y la razón era justamente aquél paciente. Al principio sus galanterías no tenían nada de anormal, bien sabían por los estudios que le realizaron que tenía una patología común, una especie de satiriasis que se le agudizaba según la época del año, sin razón aparente; el problema vino cuando descubrieron que las enfermeras acudían, muy discretamente, a su celda cargando varias cosas y salían vacías y con una sonrisita tonta en los labios.

No les costó mucho averiguar que el don Juan franchute estaba vendiéndose, literalmente, con las únicas mujeres que tenían contacto con el exterior, las cuales a cambio de sus caricias le traían todo lo que les pidiera, chocolates, golosinas, objetos de aseo personal y por sus pintas bastante caros, y hasta medicina de la farmacia. Ante esta situación, las mujeres fueron despedidas y a las que quedaron se les prohibió terminantemente aproximarse a Francis, y sólo Emma, que tenía un aplomo magnífico, se le permitía hablar, desde la seguridad de su ventanilla en la farmacia por supuesto, y a cargo del paciente estaban varios enfermeros. Todo habría salido de lujo de no ser porque pronto Francis cambió de táctica, o más bien de objetivo, y se puso a coquetear con los hombres, aunque se tenía sus reservas con Ludwig, cuyo tamaño y peso le proporcionarían, de ser necesario, una paliza espectacular sin problemas.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchó un estruendo en el piso superior; luego, en tropel, subieron corriendo Ludwig y Berwald, de todos los enfermeros los más corpulentos y fuertes, y Alfred supo que acababa de pasar algo malo. No tenían enfermos de gravedad en aquél hospital… excepto uno, y tuvo una mala sensación que le obligó a seguirlos tan pronto como se lo permitían sus pies.

Tal y como sospechó, subieron hasta el tercer piso, donde una de las habitaciones privadas más alejadas tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par; adentro, se oían los gritos entrecortados de Arthur.

-¡Déjame… bloody hell… HELP!

-¿Arthur? –Alfred corrió directo a él, apenas cegado por las dos figuras que le precedían, y alcanzó a ver más o menos lo que pasaba: Arthur, tirado en el suelo y arrastrándose lastimeramente, gemía y farfullaba con enfado frotándose la garganta, mientras Ludwig y Berwald sujetaban a un hombre corpulento, de cabellos grises y sonrisa tranquila, que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al doctor.

-Iván lo siente… -replicó el hombre con voz infantil. –No quería lastimar al doctor pero lo obligó a comportarse mal, ¿Da?

-Yo no tengo la culpa que toda tu maldita familia esté descarriada. –gruñó Arthur.

-Kol kol kol… -susurró Iván amenazadoramente, y trató de soltarse de los enfermeros para saltarle de nuevo.

-Damn it! ¡Llévenselo al piso de arriba!

-¡El doctor no debe decir nada malo sobre la familia de Iván! –exclamó el paciente mientras lo arrastraban dificultosamente por el pasillo. -¡El doctor es idiota y no sabe nada! ¡Si vuelve Iván a escucharlo hablar mal de su familia le romperá las piernas!

-Arthur… -Alfred se acercó, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. -¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

-Vine a examinar a Braginski. –contestó secamente mientras daba un portazo a la habitación. –Estábamos hablando de sus hermanas otra vez; en cuanto mencioné a Natalia se puso… bueno, ya sabes cómo se pone. Me dijo que ella se sentía más sola que él pero que eso no lo haría cambiar en nada; bueno, le dije que hace unas semanas nos llamaron del centro donde estaba Natalia y nos contaron que se había suicidado. Creí notar algo, como si hubiera comprendido, y yo le pregunté "Bueno, ahora que está muerta te sientes más tranquilo, ¿no?" y… entonces se puso como loco y me saltó encima. Por poco me rompe el cuello…

-No entiendo porqué siguen atendiéndolo aquí, ¡es peligrosísimo! –espetó Alfred mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse la ropa.

-Justo por eso. En ningún hospital lo quieren. –replicó Arthur con amargura. –Es demasiado peligroso para él y para otros aunque… no sé, estas semanas había progresado mucho.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Quieres una taza de café? –propuso Alfred, tratando de quitarle de la cabeza las imágenes del loco ése, que por más que habían probado remedio tras remedio no habían conseguido curarlo ni un poco.

-Sí, por favor… me haría mucho bien.

Iván Braginski, junto con su ilustre familia compuesta por la fallecida Natalia y Yekaterina, fue internada cuando eran adolescentes aún. Un montañista los había encontrado en las frías tundras rusas, sin saber cómo habían sobrevivido ahí, y aunque intentó auxiliarlos apenas notar los indicios de demencia en los tres rogó a las autoridades que los echaran; eran malos tiempos para los enfermos mentales, las ideas de eutanasia aún no desaparecían del todo en Europa del este, y aunque el comunismo estaba a punto de caer y la Perestroika estaba iniciándose, las ideas revolucionarias de terapia oportuna se le antojaban irreales al pueblo ruso, por lo que la llegada de los Braginski a Moscú no les valió gran cosa. Lo mejor que consiguieron fue ser internados en aislamiento en un hospital, donde los examinaron de todo a todo comprobando que estaban sanos, aunque sus mentes estaba severamente dañadas y de inmediato los cogieron de conejillos de Indias para diversas terapias, como electrochoques y medicamentos que terminaron medio matándolos. La trágica historia de Moscú terminó cuando Iván mató al doctor que intentaba inyectarle mercurio a Yekaterina.

A causa de sus deficiencias psiquiátricas, ninguno de los tres hermanos fue enviado a prisión, pero pasaron migrando de asilo a asilo hasta que cayeron, milagrosamente, en el hospital mental donde trabajaba, por ése entonces, solamente Arthur y otros doctores más. Para esa época los tres habían alcanzado la edad adulta y Natalia, la menor, acababa de cumplir veintiún años; los tratamientos, más basados en el psicoanálisis que tanto auge tenía que en darles toques en la cabeza, pareció tenerlos felices y tranquilos, pero aún no encontraban una cura, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Natalia fuera enviada a un centro, separada de los mayores. El motivo fue que había desarrollado una obsesión enfermiza por su hermano, y trataba a toda costa de estar junto a él; la ansiedad que le provocaba lo ponía en riesgo de volverse violento y Arthur al final tomó la resolución de separarlos. Fue buena idea, habían pasado apenas catorce meses desde aquello, pero por lo visto la menor de los Braginski no soportó la separación y murió.

Devanarles los sesos a los dos restantes, con medicina o hipnosis, no les había arrancado nada, su psique era un laberinto eterno, lleno de nieve, en el que nadie había podido ahondar ni un poco para averiguar dónde se habían quebrado sus inestables mentes. Los Braginski quedaron recluidos de por vida como fantasmas o desvalidos a los que se les atendía por piedad.

-Me da un poco de lástima a veces. –terció Arthur mientras Alfred le entregaba una taza de café y bebía otra. –Sus padres debieron ser primos o algo así, si no, no me explico que estén tan asquerosamente mal.

-No es asunto nuestro lo que sus padres hayan hecho o no. Lo único que podemos hacer es ofrecerles un poco de ayuda para que se adapten al menos.

-Yetakerina me agrada. –repuso Arthur. –Lo único que hace es llorar y enseñar los pechos, ¿qué tiene eso de peligroso?

-Pues que cualquiera pensaría mal. Esta mañana Francis estaba acosándola por ese motivo.

-Ah… Francis. Tengo cita con él… más bien él tiene cita conmigo hoy, a las dos.

La información, que parecía dicha de pasada, provocó un cambio visible en la cara de Arthur, que seguía huraño y contrariado por lo que le pasó con Iván, pero al pronunciar el nombre de Francis su rostro se relajó de golpe, como si estuviera pensando en algo no muy agradable, pero que al mismo tiempo, le gustaba. Alfred no pudo evitar notarlo y apretó con fuerza la oreja de su taza.

-Arthur de verdad… ¿no puedes transferirlo con otro doctor?

-Sabes que no puedo, no cuidamos a nuestros pacientes por antojo. Además, con los otros médicos en insoportable… -parecía que iba a añadir algo como "pero conmigo es todo lo contrario", a juzgar por el movimiento desvaído de sus labios, lo que despertó más el enojo de su colega.

-No me gusta que trates a Bonnefoy.

-Ya lo hablamos hasta el cansancio, Alfred.

-¿Y de todo lo demás que te dije?

Algo titiló en los ojos esmeralda de su interlocutor. Sabían bien, los dos, de qué estaban hablando; en Nochevieja, habían salido a celebrar a un pub cercano, y entre copa y copa Alfred le reveló sin querer algo a su colega, algo muy íntimo y demasiado delicado. Seguían tratándose con la familiaridad de siempre, pero el secreto a voces se había vuelto una barrera invisible entre ambos.

-Ya también te di mi respuesta al respecto. –le cortó secamente, dando otro sorbo largo de su café. –Mi respuesta no ha cambiado.

-Pero…

-Y tú deberías de pensar en dejar de lado esos celos que no tienen razón de ser.

-¿Qué no tienen razón de ser, dices? Por favor, es tan obvio que parece mentira que no lo notes… -como Arthur no le contestó, Alfred siguió. –Ese Bonnefoy se trae algo contigo, eso es seguro, y no vayas a creer que me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados tranquilo como si nada mientras él trata de engatusarte… ¡es negligente entablar lazos con los pacientes!

Para su desesperación, su colega soltó una fría carcajada.

-Te ves divertidísimo celoso, Alfred, pero no dejes volar tu imaginación. En lo que a mí respecta Francis sigue siendo el mismo loco adicto al sexo de todos los días, y tú… -en ese momento, sin embargo, su voz se volvió más tenue, más amistosa. –Tú sigues siendo mi compañero y amigo.

-¿Seguro que sólo eso?

Alfred había avanzado. Le sacaba un buen trecho de estatura a Arthur y no le costaba nada acorralarlo en la pared, antes de pasar una mano por la mejilla sonrojada de su colega que apenas atinó a decir, en voz muy baja:

-D… deja eso… idiota…

-¿Dejar… qué? –preguntó inclinándose hacia él. En ese momento, oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina y reconocieron la voz de Victoria, la joven morena que habían contratado de enfermera un mes atrás.

-¡Señor Kirkland! –exclamó. -¡Señor Kirkland, por favor…!

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que me digas DOCTOR Kirkland, Victoria? –le reprochó Arthur, que se separó de Alfred y abrió la puerta dando paso a la muchachita morena que llevaba dos coletas sujetando sus negros cabellos.

-Doctor… ¡oh! –los grandes ojos de Victoria se posaron en Alfred, que sintió como si lo juzgaran en silencio. Estaba a punto de dar una excusa para su estadía en la oficina de Arthur cuando la jovencita, sonriente, dijo: -El doctor Jones está aquí, ¡bien! Así podrán bajar juntos, porque los necesitan.

-¿Y para qué?

-Han trasladado a una persona, señor doctor, y quieren que la examinen… ambos.

Los dos médicos se miraron. Rara vez se solicitaba más de un doctor para evaluar a un paciente, a menos… que fuera una persona peligrosa. Parecía que el destino estaba en su contra, justo cuando se habían librado de Iván tenía que llegar otro igual o quizá peor de loco.

-Bien, ya vamos. –gruñó Arthur, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Alfred que lo siguió silenciosamente. –Te diré algo, este hospital se cae a pedazos, desde su fundación nunca he sabido que algún paciente permanente se recupere, parece que se acostumbran a estar como plaga aquí y no quieren sanar ni un poco. Además… ¡están sufriendo locura colectiva!

-¿Locura colectiva? –preguntó Alfred mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras con él.

-Sí, el otro día Lukas me contó, muy angustiado, que había visto una sombra rondar por los pasillos en las noches, y que lo oía canturrear. Estaba eso muy bien, ya sabemos que Lukas acostumbra ver cosas, pero luego Patrick vino y me contó una historia similar, y está bien eso de que tenga alucinaciones por el daño cerebral y todo pero… ¿me oyes, Jones? ¡Luego fueron otros cinco pacientes a decirme lo mismo!

-Tal vez se lo han inventado entre todos. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos dijeron lo de la calabaza flotante?

-Ah sí, que luego resultó ser una naranja colgando de su árbol. Pero esta vez es distinto, están atemorizados… incluso ya no hacen tanto ruido por la noche, ellos siete.

Llegaron al vestíbulo, donde Elizabetha volvía a mirar con aire curioso la entrada de dos enfermeros, vestidos con sus trajes blancos, sujetando con una especie de correas los brazos del paciente.

-Buenos días. –saludó Arthur. -¿De dónde viene?

-Del Saint Mary.

-Eso no es un manicomio. ¿Porqué vienen desde ahí?

-Lea esto y lo sabrá. –uno de los enfermeros le tendió una carpeta, que Arthur y Alfred se apresuraron a hojear. Había un certificado médico, no por trastornos psiquiátricos sino pro heridas físicas varias, otro de una declaración formal, uno de un reporte policíaco y al final…

-¡Bloody hell! –exclamó Arthur, apartándose asqueado de la carpeta. Eran fotografías de una escena del crimen, y entre tanta sangre no lograban averiguar bien quién era el muerto, empapado del líquido escarlata y casi hecho pedazos. Al lado, la foto final mostraba a una persona de espaldas, sujetando una alabarda ensangrentada.

-No pueden… nosotros no… estamos preparados… -susurró Alfred, presa de la angustia. Arthur, reponiéndose, cerró la carpeta de golpe y miró desafiante a los enfermeros.

-¿Qué pretenden? ¿Qué le inyectemos cloruro de potasio?

-Hubo quienes estuvieron de acuerdo. –contestó uno en voz baja. –Pero bueno… hasta que el gobierno no sepa qué tiene no puede aplicársele pena de muerte. Además, es muy joven todavía…

-¿Y bien, quién es?

Por toda respuesta, los enfermeros tiraron de las correas, haciendo avanzar al frente una figura muy pequeña, vestida con ropas raídas y un suéter chamuscado. El largo pelo castaño lo sujetaba con dos trenzas deshechas, y su cara, de tez morena aunque pálida, reflejaba una especie de ensoñación, como si no estuviera ni aquí ni acá.

Arthur y Alfred avanzaron hacia ella, desconcertados. Luego de ver las fotografías no alcanzaban a entender que una criatura tan menuda y débil fuera capaz de cometer tan brutal asesinato. La jovencita no podía pasar de los veinte años, y se notaba a leguas que no tenía mucha fuerza física.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Alfred con curiosidad mientras Arthur, silenciosamente, comenzaba un diagnóstico.

-María Fernández. –repuso un enfermero. Alfred, tratando de sobreponerse al horror, se inclinó hacia ella y la saludó con mucha naturalidad.

-Hola, María. Soy el doctor Jones.

No se esperaba, naturalmente, una respuesta, los pacientes violentos no suelen hablar demasiado y eso lo sabía gracias a Iván. Por eso, cuando la joven levantó su cabeza y lo miró sintió un acceso de pánico y ganas de huir; María parpadeó, observándolo como si acabara de despertar y no estuviera aún muy segura de qué tan real era todo aquello. Tenía los ojos más bonitos y tristes que Alfred hubiera visto jamás, y se sintió turbado por la insistente mirada de aquéllos ojitos luminosos, asustados, desconcertados.

-Hola. –susurró. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejar caer su cabeza, volviendo a su postura original.

-Bueno… es toda suya ahora. Necesitarán expedir su diagnóstico final antes de que termine el mes para que el jurado decida si debe aplicarle la pena capital o enviarla a terapia. Buen día. –los enfermeros salieron, dejando a la nueva paciente en el vestíbulo.

Luego de un largo silencio, Arthur llamó a Ludwig y le pidió que escoltara a María a una de las celdas individuales; los ojos de Alfred y la paciente se cruzaron otra vez con brevedad.

-¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto, Alfred?

-¿Hmm?

-Te estoy hablando.

-¡Ah! Sí, perdona, me desconcentré un poquito. Pues me parece muy tranquila… igual que…

-Igual que Iván luego de sus ataques homicidas. –concluyó Arthur. –No sé… hay algo raro en esa niña, ¿no lo crees? En fin, revisaré el caso y te lo mandaré. Te encargarás de su diagnóstico.

-Alto, ¿yo? ¿Y porqué no lo haces tú si ya llevas ventaja?

-Porque tengo a cinco locos que citar hoy y tú apenas y tienes gente para citas. María es tuya.

Los dos médicos avanzaron de vuelta al segundo piso, cabizbajos, pensando sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y de lo mucho que les repercutiría en poco tiempo.

…

_Holi. Ya me conocen, de que tengo una idea para un fanfic no puedo evitar escribirla. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que comenten. Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, quejas, jitomatazos… ¡todo lo que gusten! Y espérennos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Adiosito!_


	2. Voces Internas

…

Tal parecía en ocasiones que el edificio guardaba una estrecha relación con los pacientes; ellos eran sus células, su sangre, todo lo que hacían mantenía con vida el hospital, y por consiguiente toda falla mecánica en éstos propiciaba un cambio de ambiente tangible. Los doctores que llevaban cierto tiempo ahí, como Alfred y Arthur, se habían acostumbrado a ésas reacciones aéreas que les avisaban cuando los pacientes estaban angustiados, o despistados, o eufóricos, incluso el propio Kiku, que en ese momento examinaba en su oficina a Sadiq intentando evitar que se pusiera a chupar el vaso de agua que le ofreció, pudo darse cuenta que los que vivían ahí estaban sufriendo de un estado de alerta. Súbitamente, el ruido se había convertido en murmullo, y hasta las respiraciones acompasadas marcaban el ritmo de un reloj próximo a detenerse.

A pesar de esas extrañezas, sabían muy bien porqué estaban pasando: la llegada de María alteró los cimientos del hospital abruptamente. Hacía mucho que no llegaba un paciente nuevo.

Sin embargo, los médicos ignoraron el cambio, seguros que cuando María se adaptara al entorno todo eso pasaría; a ella ya le habían quitado las correas y estaba caminando por el pasillo hasta la sala, acompañada y bien sujeta por Ludwig, que no dejaba de echarle miradas recelosas, como si esperara que de un momento a otro la jovencita se volviera y lo atacara, pero eso no sucedió. Pese a la horripilante historia que llevaba a cuestas, aquélla criatura tenía un temperamento relajado, tímido y atemorizado, como si estuviera vagando en una pesadilla de la que quería despertar pero que aceptaba con resignación, una conducta antinatural aún en los pacientes más estrambóticos.

-¿Seguro que no está en sus cabales… locuaces? –preguntó Alfred a Arthur mientras la miraban desde la ventana del pasillo, en el segundo piso. María acababa de entrar a la sala todos a uno, los pacientes se volvieron a verla con curiosidad. La jovencita alisó su blanco camisón, se pasó una mano por las trenzas y luego de echarle una mirada sumisa a Ludwig, avanzó calladamente entre las mesas, seguida por los voraces ojos de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Parece asustada. –aceptó Arthur. –Pero… es raro, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo puede alguien asesinar a una persona brutalmente y luego...?

-¿Y luego parecer desconectada? Es muy simple. Culpabilidad. Bloqueo mental. Es una fase nada más, en cuanto lo asimile seguro se mostrará tal y como es. Por cierto, ¿y el expediente?

-Aquí tienes. –le tendió a Alfred la carpeta que le había entregado el enfermero. –Es tan extraño… No hay nada, más allá de lo redactado aquí, que pruebe que la muchachita esté mal. Hice un par de llamadas… era una buena estudiante, una persona normal y tranquila… Y, de pronto…

Los dos guardaron silencio. Los pasos de María la llevaron hasta la butaca donde dormía Heracles; como si supiera lo que pasaba, le acarició detrás de las orejas de gato y notaron cómo el paciente se relamía, haciéndolos suponer que estaba ronroneando. La chica sonrió, y pasó su mano por la espalda de Heracles, que se retorció tal y como lo haría un gato mimado.

-Empatía. –susurró Arthur con los ojos entornados. –Tiene una percepción exacta del ambiente y de las personas… muy observadora, pero no calculadora.

-Es una persona sensible. –agregó Alfred. María había dejado de acariciar a Heracles y se dirigió a la mesa donde Lars contaba sus bizarras ganancias. El hombre apenas y se dignó a echarle un vistazo mientras dividía en campos semánticos sus posesiones, haciendo conteos rápidos antes de dibujarse una mueca de frustración en su rostro; María, consternada, se llevó una mano al cabello y se quitó el lazo de una de sus trenzas, entregándoselo. Lars lo recibió gustosamente y lo apiló junto con otras cosas, haciendo cuentas nuevamente y asintiendo, orgulloso.

-Es casi como… si supiera lo que ellos sufren.

-¡Mira! –Alfred señaló a Feliciano, que avanzaba a ciegas a María. La muchacha se volvió a él y lo tomó de las manos, haciendo que el jovencito diera un respingo, pero no tardó mucho en recuperarse, dejando que las manos de María acariciaran su rostro y sus cabellos, y volvió a adoptar una sonrisita ingenua; después, ella misma permitió que la explorara con las manos.

-Está dejando que haga una imagen mental de ella. –explicó Arthur al notar que su colega parecía confundido. –Se trata de una técnica muy habitual usada en los niños con discapacidades… es para que se sientan uno con el resto.

-O sea… que María está actuando…

-Igual que una niña pequeña. Un retroceso psicológico, ha vuelto a un lugar que considera seguro y en donde no hay límites racionales. –Arthur suspiró. –Tu deber es claro, tienes que desbloquearla, sacarla de su mundito interno y forzarla a aceptar la realidad, sino, nunca sabremos si de verdad está loca o su crimen fue planeado.

-Suena muy duro. –opinó el de ojos azules, que seguía desconcertado a la figurita fantasmal de la nueva paciente, que pronto se quitó de encima el recelo natural de los que vivían ahí y se paseaba ya a sus anchas, saludando a todos e inmiscuyéndose en sus deberes como una más, como si en el fondo adoptara todas sus desviaciones.

-No hay remedio, ya sabes cómo son las leyes aquí. Y hasta que comprobemos su grado de afectación no podremos hacer un diagnóstico. –el doctor revisó su reloj. –Estoy retrasado, me toca cita con Francis…

La sombra de enfado cruzó los ojos de Alfred.

-No quiero…

-…Y tú debes empezar con María.

-Pero…

-Espero tu informe a las cinco, como siempre.

-¿No puede diagnosticarla Kiku?

-Haz lo que te estoy pidiendo, Alfred. Es hora de que tengas una responsabilidad real en este hospital.

-¡Tengo muchas responsabilidades reales! ¡Tú pareces empeñado en ver a ése… ese…!

-¿Ese qué, Alfred? –le cortó secamente Arthur mientras se abrochaba la bata. Al no recibir respuesta frunció el tupido ceño. –Por lo visto has olvidado cuál es el juramento que hiciste de ayudar a los inválidos y evitarles el mayor daño posible. Yo cumplo con mi parte… espero que hagas lo mismo.

Con ésas palabras, echó a andar hasta su oficina, donde un enfermero recibió sus calladas instrucciones y partió en busca del paciente. Alfred estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer que luego de todas sus advertencias y precauciones Arthur siguiera terco en darle terapia a Francis. Tenía razón, desde luego, aquél pervertido era un odioso con todo el mundo pero cuando se trataba del doctor Kirkland cambiaba en todo su actitud; bueno, no en todo, siempre guardaba ese tono afectado que trataba de seducir a cualquiera que lo escuchara, y eso era lo que más enfurecía a Alfred.

Vio de reojo que Francis entraba a empellones a la oficina de Arthur y se resignó. Fue a buscar a Ludwig para pedirle que subiera a María, ya vería qué hacer con ella.

-Bon jour… -saludó Francis a Arthur, haciendo una elegante inclinación que el otro no correspondió.

-Siéntate, Bonnefoy. –Arthur revisaba una pequeña carpetita, dando chasquidos de desaprobación con la lengua. –Al parecer estuviste la semana pasada algo molesto con tus compañeros, ¿no es así?

-Molesto es una palabra muy fuerte, yo diría que… ah… se me ha pasado un poco la mano, es todo.

-¿Sabes que no podremos darte de alta si no aprendes a controlar tus impulsos?

-La naturaleza es la que me dicta lo que debo hacer, chéri. –le cortó Francis, adoptando un aire muy serio, como si estuviera hablando del último descubrimiento científico. –Verás, la naturaleza es una fuerza que se encuentra implícita en nuestro ser, en nuestro instinto, y es ella la que con su sabia voz nos indica cuándo es tiempo de cada cosa. Mira a tu alrededor, y verás como la naturaleza le explica a los árboles y las flores cuándo deben verdecer y marchitarse, a los animales cuándo deben salir de sus escondrijos, a las aves cuándo emigrar… Yo escucho su voz con toda claridad, y es ella, tan inteligente y bondadosa como siempre, la que me señala el camino a seguir en mis acciones, por más odiosas que parezcan a otros.

-¿Insinúas que acosas a otros porque la naturaleza te lo dice?

-Los seres vivos están interconectados, chéri. Así como todos los salmones saben cuándo deben salir del gran océano a sus arroyos para desovar, yo sé cuándo un individuo de mi propia especie necesita… una muestra de afecto excepcionalmente fuerte, y procuro dársela porque sería muy egoísta de mi parte guardarme tanto amour para mí mismo. ¿Qué no dice por ahí que hay que amar al prójimo? ¡Yo amo al prójimo!

-Sí pero quien dijo eso no dijo que debías perseguir al prójimo para besarlo a la fuerza. –le replicó Arthur en parte exasperado, en parte divertido. Francis, en medio de su locura o quizá por ésta misma, tenía una lucidez que cualquier filósofo desearía, quizá se debía al hecho de que, antes de su encierro, se dedicó a estudiar a cuanto libro cayera en sus manos, y Arthur alcanzaba a reconocer fragmentos de sus literatos favoritos, desde Nietzche hasta Sade.

-Cada quien es libre de interpretarlo, lo que dice ese libro es muy vago. –contestó con suavidad. –Por ejemplo, si tú vieras a una hermosa muchachita en medio de la lluvia, desvalida, con sus lindos andrajos empapados dejando ver su preciosa figura, ¿no te invadiría el deseo de auxiliarla, de darle techo y alimento y calor?

-Si con eso te refieres a que la lleve a un centro para que le den una cobija y un plato caliente entonces sí.

-¡Eres demasiado frío! –Arthur no pudo dejar de notar una especie de velada protesta en la voz de Francis. –La maldad humana y el egoísmo son dos cosas que no tolero y lo sabes bien. No soporto pensar en todas esas criaturitas indefensas que ruedan por este mundo ruin sin ayuda y sin amor… Cuando piensas en ellas, ¿crees aún que mis acciones están mal?

-Si tantas ganas tienes de darles amor deberías volverte altruista, no acosador compulsivo.

-Cada quien predica a su modo. Tu forma de demostrar afecto es tan extraña… y sin embargo está ahí, tangible.

-Tú no sabes nada de cómo muestro afecto.

-¿Ah, non? –Francis levantó una ceja y sonrió malicioso. Arthur tragó saliva; a veces, sólo a veces, le daba la sensación de que ése tipo sabía más de lo que pretendía, e incluso en unas ocasiones, imaginaba que el psicoanalizado en esas citas no era precisamente Bonnefoy.

-Bi… bien… si tan seguro estás adelante, hazlo. Dime. –le retó, desviando la mirada a unos libros que estaban a espaldas de su escritorio.

-Oui. Pues bien, tu forma de dar afecto es tan secreta como una caja de galletas donde alguien ha ocultado monedas. Finges ser distante, desinteresado y hasta aburrido, haces como que te cuesta un gran trabajo aceptar tus emociones pero en el fondo, en cada una de tus acciones, hay palabras ocultas que no dices en voz alta pero que quedamente susurran "esto es lo que siento, hago esto porque te quiero mucho".

Arthur no se dignó a contestarle. Fingía estar interesado en la tapa vieja de un libro de antropología social.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido de todo? Que pones a prueba tus mejores técnicas de ocultación con los que más interactúas. –procedió Francis. –Y pasas tanto tiempo pretendiendo que lo haces por puro deber que termina notándose que te gusta. Moi, por ejemplo… dijiste que tomarías en exclusividad mi caso para que dejara tranquilo a los otros doctores pero, ¿cuándo has hecho tal cosa si tu diversión consiste en repartir los trabajos? Como jefe de psiquiatras podrías tomar el caso que quisieras, dejar los más difíciles al resto… pero tomaste el mío… ¿no es así?

Arthur arrugó el entrecejo y apenas alcanzó a musitar con la voz más distante que pudo:

-Estabas volviendo loco a todos. ¿Qué, querías que te internaran en una casa de orates cualquiera para que te bañaran día y noche con agua helada y te pusieran cinturones de castidad?

-La verdad, chéri, eso no te habría afectado en nada. ¿Porqué no lo permitiste? No te hacía ni bien ni mal enviarme allá.

-No pero… ¡bloody hell, tengo dignidad! ¡En mis ocho años trabajando aquí ninguno de mis pacientes ha tenido que ser trasladado a un centro de porquería! ¡No iba a dejar que…! Lo hice por mí, idiota.

-¿En serio?

En ese momento Arthur notó que Francis ya no le hablaba desde su asiento sino a su lado, y sintió los labios de éste rozando su oído mientras lo atrapaba en un abrazo.

-¡S… suéltame! –gruñó en voz baja muy ofendido.

-No te soltaré hasta que me diga la verdad, doctor Kirkland. –le retó divertido.

-¡Hazlo… o te juro que llamaré a los enfermeros!

-¿Y qué me harán? Me llevarán a mi cómoda habitación privada, me aburriré, como siempre, me pondré a juguetear un rato y luego… volveré a verte mañana, como todos los días. No es tan malo como parece, tengo mucha paciencia.

-No tengo nada que decirte. Ahora déjame…

-Sabe, doctor… es curioso. Si estuviera tan molesto como dice ya le habría gritado a los enfermeros… no tendrían ellos que preguntarle nada porque al fin y al cabo con mis antecedentes me pondrían una buena paliza. Oui… no es algo que le preocupe, ¿verdad?

-Ya te dije que odio las violencias en mi hospital, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

-Lo que no entiendo… -y, de pronto, la voz de Francis sonó más dulce, más sincera. –es porqué te preocupas por mí si yo no soy nada más que un paciente más, entre todos los pobres diablos que languidecen aquí encerrados.

Para Arthur era muy fácil seguir fingiendo mientras no lo mirara, pero sin querer sus ojos se desviaron a los orbes celestes de Francis y entonces su hechizo se rompió, viéndose sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte escarlata. Se mordió los labios mientras Francis, con ojos de niño, esperaba dócilmente su respuesta.

-Porque… porque quiero… idiota.

Por lo visto esa respuesta le bastó, porque Francis sonrió ligeramente, asintió una sola vez y antes de que Arthur lo impidiera le plantó un beso en la mejilla, breve pero que hizo que sintiera que toda la piel de la cara le hormigueaba. El paciente se retiró, y sólo entonces Arthur carraspeó y abrió la puerta, llamando a un enfermero que acudió presto para llevarse a Francis.

-Adieu, doctor Kirkland, es siempre un exquisito placer hablar con usted.

-Sí, como sea. Y deja de acosar gente, es en serio.

La puerta se cerró, y Arthur aprovechó para jadear, como si hubiera estado corriendo mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente. Quizá Alfred tenía razón… quizá estaba involucrándose más de lo adecuado con Francis, y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Y hablando de Alfred… seguro él ya estaba en su cita con María.

Efectivamente, Alfred estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón con respaldo reclinable en su oficina, un lugar bonito aunque desordenado a causa de las carpetas y papeles que se amontonaban sin ton ni son sobre el escritorio y en cajas junto a las esquinas; seguía muy contrariado por la respuesta de Arthur, parecía que el cejón no entendía que aquello lo decía por su bien y nada más… y también porque aún le picaban los celos, pero claro que eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Ya le bastaba con escuchar sus entrecortadas respuestas para entender que no iba a hacerle caso.

Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y suspiró, acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

-Adelante. –replicó con voz cansina. La puerta se abrió y Ludwig, desde el resquicio, metió con un empujoncito a María antes de cerrar; la joven parecía más desconcertada que antes, sus ojos se paseaban por el recinto con curiosidad infantil y al mismo tiempo con temor. Alfred estaba seguro que había algo de familiar entre su oficina y la de los doctores en Saint Mary, aunque eso no explicaba porqué su paciente parecía estar deseando huir. –María…

La muchacha dio un respingo y clavó sus ojos en el doctor. El color de su iris era bastante extraño; podía pasar, en la penumbra, como castaño, pero visto bien resultaba ser de un tono miel muy oscuro y fuerte, casi dorado, una coloración rara pero no única; ya en prácticas, el doctor había visto a personas con iris de colores imposibles, incluso dentro del hospital.

-Hmm… María, toma asiento. –le señaló la butaca delante de él y María, obedientemente, se sentó, con las manos entrelazadas. Estaba recelosa, eso se notaba, pero más allá de esa incomodidad Alfred no detectó ningún signo de violencia o peligrosidad. En principio había tomado a la joven como una compañera idónea de Iván, pero estudiándola en silencio, no guardaban tanto parecido. –Bien, comenzaremos con lo más básico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-María… Fernández. –susurró con voz cansina, como si le costara trabajo expresarse. Era extraño, porque desde la ventana la habían visto interactuar con otros pacientes… Luego Alfred recordó que no cruzó palabra con ninguno de ellos. Tomó una hoja de papel y escribió.

-María Fernández. No eres de aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde naciste?

-En el sur. –fue toda la indicación que dio. –Tenía una casa en el campo. Era… muy bonita. Tenía muchos árboles… y un plantío… de tomates. Lo recuerdo.

-Bien… este… según tu expediente… -Alfred revolvió las carpetas hasta dar con la que Arthur le entregó y leyó velozmente el certificado de nacimiento. -… tu madre murió cuando tenías cinco años. ¿Me equivoco? –la jovencita negó una sola vez, secamente. –Y después fuiste a un… orfanato. Bueno… ¿qué puedes contarme de ese lugar?

Para su molesto desconcierto, la chica se redujo a encogerse de hombros antes de seguir jugueteando con sus manos. A Alfred le molestaba el silencio reinante, se sentía muy poco preparado, y maldecía en voz baja a Arthur por dejarlo morir solo. Luego de un rato carraspeó para atraer la atención de María otra vez, que levantó su mirada soñadora.

-María… ¿qué tal la pasaste en el orfanato? ¿Te trataban bien?

La joven hizo una larga pausa antes de contestar:

-Estaba bien.

-Sí pero… -Alfred la miraba tratando de controlarse. -¿alguna vez te sentiste mal ahí? ¿Te castigaron en alguna ocasión? ¿Tuviste una mala experiencia?

María hizo un extraño mohín.

-No tenía amigos. –explicó sencillamente. No parecía que le importara mucho, aunque su voz había pasado de un tono monótono a otro, más grave y triste que antes. –Nadie me hablaba.

-¿Y… esas personas que no te hablaban… alguna vez hicieron algo que te enfadara?

-…No. Ellos simplemente se alejaban… nunca me hicieron nada. Aunque… -añadió de pronto, arrebujándose en su asiento abrazándose las rodillas. –no me gustaba estar sola. No me gusta estar sola.

Aquéllas palabras le hicieron recordar a Iván, que gimoteaba de vez en cuando lo mucho que odiaba la soledad; podría hacer un diagnóstico rápido con esos detalles, pero fallaban dos cosas: la primera, que ni la propia biografía de Iván estaba completa, faltaban cosas que podrían explicar mejor su pánico a la soledad y quizá a su comportamiento, y lo segundo, que basarse en el caso de otro paciente hubiera sido muy irresponsable. A Arthur no le habría agradado, eso era seguro.

-Bien, entiendo… Este… -el joven doctor revisó otra vez sus hojas. –Según esto te adoptaron al año siguiente, ¿verdad? Un tal… Antonio Fernández Carriedo… y llevas viviendo con él doce años…

De pronto, los ojos de María titilaron, y miraron con desconcierto a Alfred. Éste, instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde está él? –preguntó con voz atemorizada. –Debería venir por mí… debería… ¿dónde está?

-Pues, verás…

-¡Él dijo que me quería! ¡Dijo que iba a cuidarme! ¿Porqué no lo cumplió? –los gritos de la chica se volvían más fuertes, cargados de rencor y miedo. -¡Él lo prometió y faltó a su promesa!

-María… -Alfred estiró una mano, pidiéndole calma en silencio. –Antonio ya no puede venir a verte…

-¿Y porqué no? –chilló más histérica todavía.

-Porque… -tuvo que escoger con cuidado las palabras. Algunos pacientes en ése estado sufrían mucho cuando les llegaban las noticias de golpe. –Antonio está en un estado en el que no… puede hacer ya nada… él está… lejos… muy lejos… mucho más de lo que crees. Y eso es porque él… murió.

María pareció quedarse sin habla. Al principio, Alfred notó una señal de reconocimiento en su mirada, como si aquélla noticia no le pareciera del todo extraña, como si fuera consciente de lo que acababa de oír. Pero luego, paulatinamente, su cara palideció horriblemente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par llenos de terror profundo, y exclamó:

-¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto!

-María…

-¡Eso mismo me dijeron en el hospital pero no es cierto!

-¿Qué te dijeron en Saint Mary?

-¡Ellos dijeron… -la joven tragó saliva con dificultad. –que yo lo maté! ¡Pero no lo hice, no lo hice!

-María, por favor…

-¡Yo lo quería mucho… él… yo nunca… yo no…! –se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, mientras un río de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos. -¡Dios… no… yo no quería… yo nunca lo hubiera hecho…!

-Y si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue?

La joven lo miró como si esa pregunta no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza; Alfred casi podía notar el horrible esfuerzo que debía estar haciendo en su retorcida mente por captar las palabras que había escuchado, pero entre más se esforzaba más triste, más dolida y más angustiada parecía. Luego, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando con los labios temblorosos, y volvió a entrar en crisis llorando sin parar. Alfred no sabía qué hacer en ese caso, habitualmente sus pacientes no lloraban, y cuando lo hacían tenían un motivo claro, pero con María era indescifrable la causa de sus lágrimas.

Presa de la impotencia, cruzó la oficina y llamó a Ludwig.

-Eh… Ludwig, ¿podrías venir? Es urgente…

Por toda respuesta, el enfermero sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo y se precipitó a la oficina donde se encontró con María hecha un mar de lágrimas y musitando cosas incoherentes:

-Yo no quise… no podría… tú faltaste a tu promesa… ¿porqué me mentiste?... ¿Porqué?...

-Está muy alterada, sería mejor dejarla en su habitación para que se calme. –murmuró Alfred con apremio. Ludwig asintió secamente y se acercó, pero al verlo María lanzó un chillido y, señalando la jeringa que aún llevaba, gritó:

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ya les dije que yo no lo hice… yo no lo hice!

-Tranquila María, sólo es una inyección para calmar tus nervios…

-¡No! ¡Que se aleje de mi, que no me toque!

Pero Ludwig ya se había acercado, recibiendo sin previo aviso un puñetazo brutal por parte de María. Lo que vino a continuación fue un breve forcejeo en que la joven tiró patadas y golpes a diestra y siniestra hasta que Ludwig, harto, la sometió aplastándola contra la pared e inyectándole el sedante. La joven siguió gimoteando unos segundos más, luego su respiración se calmó, su voz se extinguió y cayó inerte al suelo. Ludwig la miraba con evidente enfado, el golpe le había hecho sangrar la nariz.

-¿A dónde la llevo? ¿Al cuarto piso? –sugirió mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-No, no. Al tercero. Que esté en su recámara lo más tranquila posible.

El día concluyó con la calma habitual. Alfred salió del edificio y vio a lo lejos el auto de Arthur en marcha; del otro lado, llegaban los doctores del turno nocturno, aún frotándose los ojos medio adormilados. Se despidió con un gesto de Elizabetha que era relevada por un muchacho de cabellos rubios y expresión hastiada llamado Vash y del que Alfred no sabía gran cosa, y luego subió a su auto, conduciendo de vuelta a casa. El trabajo no había concluido, debía presentarle un informe preliminar a Arthur respecto a lo acontecido con María, así que al llegar a casa abrió una lata de comida instantánea y se instaló delante de su computadora portátil.

Su redacción era algo vaga, causa de las lagunas que la escena vivida le había provocado. Además de todo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, María y su extraño comportamiento, Arthur, Francis, sus celos, su maldita mala suerte en el amor que venía teniendo desde… bueno, desde siempre ahora que lo pensaba bien. ¿De qué le valía ser un doctor con un buen trabajo, un auto de lujo y un apartamento envidiable si nadie lo visitaba ni lo quería cerca? Ahí estaba Arthur… bueno, sí, eran del mismo sexo y quizá eso lo reprimía pero… ¿qué había de malo en tener una pareja, mientras ésta te quisiera?

Luego de aquéllos pensamientos confusos, empezó a sentir sueño.

La butaca donde estaba sentado estaba muy cómoda; presionó "Imprimir" y oyó el rítmico movimiento de la máquina mientras escupía las hojas. Era una redacción muy breve… había olvidado membretarla, ahora que se daba cuenta, pero en fin… eso lo haría luego… seguro a Arthur no le importaría… A Arthur no le importaba nada de él…

Soñó cosas extrañas. El salón del hospital era ahora un salón de baile de aspecto tan pulcro que parecía Versalles en su máximo esplendor, y los pacientes bailaban usando máscaras elaboradas y de aspecto fino al compás de una pesada música. Arthur se acercaba a él, usando un antifaz azul oscuro ribeteado de plata y con una pluma escarlata y lo invitaba a bailar; eso mismo hacían, seguidos por el corro de pacientes a su alrededor. Poco a poco, entre broma y broma, los dos colegas se acercaban más al otro, casi podían sentir sus labios uniéndose, y Alfred se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Inclinó más su cabeza…

Y entonces el sueño cambió. Escuchaba en la penumbra los gritos de horror de María, "¡Yo no he sido! ¡Yo no quería!" Tenía la cara oculta en una máscara blanca y negra manchada de sangre, y sostenía una alabarda; a su alrededor, todos los pacientes estaban muertos, y ella lloraba, de espaldas a un gigantesco reloj de ébano que marcaba la medianoche, el fin del baile… y de la vida.

Alfred despertó con el corazón acelerado, no sólo por lo brusco del sueño, sino por el pitido de su teléfono. Lo levantó y revisó la hora, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Desconcertado al no reconocer el número en la pantalla, contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Doctor Jones? –era sin duda la voz de uno de los enfermeros del turno nocturno. Se le notaba aterrorizado. –Doctor, perdone que le llame pero… ha ocurrido algo…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cansinamente.

-Es Braginski, señor, se escapó de su celda hace más de una hora…

Alfred sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. No, aquello era imposible… Iván estaba en la zona de máxima seguridad…

-¿Cómo demonios pasó?

-No sabemos todavía… hubo un pequeño revuelo, doctor. Pero encontramos a Braginski unos minutos después y… lo devolvimos a su celda.

-Oh, bien, vigílenlo. ¿No pudieron decirme eso en la mañana?

-Verá… es que pasó algo más.

-¿Qué? –exclamó ya impaciente. Le quedaban dos horas más de reconfortante sueño y ése necio doctor se lo estaba quitando.

-Bajamos… al sótano, doctor, ahí fue donde encontramos a Braginski… Se había ido la luz y fuimos a revisar la caja… Doctor… -la voz del enfermero tembló. –Pasó algo horrible.

-¿Qué pasó? –al no obtener una respuesta rápida exclamó: -¡Conteste, maldita sea!

-Señor… el… enfermero Beilschmidt… él… Lo encontramos ahí… muerto.

…

_Wuuuujujuju… las cosas se ponen peorsitas ahora :3 muajajaja. Ya comenzó lo bueno por fin._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Espero que te guste más ahora *w*_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__O_o ¿hay una versión? Caray, ni idea. Yo nunca he visto esa serie para ser franca n.n_

_**Guest: **__Oh my! Thank you!_

_**Maga Oscura: **__n.n llevaba mucho sin hacer un prólogo largo, espero que no haya quedado muy exasperante. ¡Saludos!_

_**ItzelDurand: **__Respecto a Alfred… bueno, como dices, debía haber cuerdos n.n decidí no ser mala 8¡(no mucho) con el hero esta vez. Respecto a Gilbert… hay una historia que contar O_O y respecto a María… ujuju ;D ten paciencia._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Dejémoslo en Dark Hetalia porque como dije… yo nunca he visto esa serie (feel like a no original autora T^T). pero me alegra que te guste n.n_

_**Arwen: **__Feli e Iván solo son la puntita del iceberg ;) ooh sí Lud… perdón por lo que acabo de hacerle _

_**Ghostpen94: **__Welcome back, abandonadora! (oknot XD) Aquí está la actualización, no debéis temer. _

_**Uhuru-chan: **__¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste __ y ya verás lo que pasa en ese hospital, hay muchas cosas que contar ¬3¬ *feel like Silent Hill*_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Hoy el héroe se comportó xD con todo y sus celos descarriados. Sí u_u pobres hermanitos loquillos… _

_**Mokachina: **__Aquí lo tienes, gózalo n.n_

_Sigan dejando comentarios, recuerden que los fics se alimentan de ellos, no los dejen morir de hambre. ¡Adiosito!_


	3. Crimen

…

No daban aún ni las cinco de la mañana cuando Alfred, pisando a fondo el acelerador de su auto, se precipitó al interior del hospital con el corazón palpitándole angustiado; trataba de formarse una idea exacta, en su mente, de lo que había ocurrido en aquél breve lapso de tiempo porque nada de lo que había escuchado encajaba. Iván se había escapado… ¿y cómo si las celdas del cuarto piso estaban tan bien protegidas? ¿Y Ludwig? ¿Qué había sido de él? ¿Y porqué estaba en el sótano? ¿Acaso intentó detener a Iván solo, y éste, acorralado, lo mató? Pero sus respuestas inmediatas eran tan atropelladas e inverosímiles que prefirió dejarlas por la paz hasta tener una versión más clara de los hechos.

Cuando estacionó, vio el viejo auto de Arthur ya detenido en su puesto, y supuso que los enfermeros le habían llamado también al ser el médico oficial de Braginski. Saltó de su asiento, miró de reojo los ventanales del hospital donde la luz cada vez más tenue de la luna iluminaba su reflejo, y entró al edificio preguntando casi sin voz:

-¿Dónde está el doctor Kirkland? ¡Alguien dígame…!

-Doctor Jones… -musitó una voz cargada de agradecimiento y apareció frente a él uno de los enfermeros. –Por favor… sígame…

-¿Y el doctor Kirkland? –se empeñó en saber, exasperado.

-Está arriba, con Vash. Están revisando el cuarto piso…

-¿Acaso están ellos dos solos con… con Braginski?

-No, no. –repuso el enfermero con vaguedad. –Por favor sígame…

Alfred no quería ir con él, necesitaba ver a Arthur, desde que le llamaron recordaba una y otra vez la escena del día en que Iván lo atacó y el miedo le atenazaba la garganta, pero se dejó conducir hasta el sótano; el lugar era un sitio de techo bastante bajo, o eso parecía debido a las grandes tuberías enzarzadas que lo cruzaban de un lado a otro. Al fondo, estaba el enchufe, que alimentaba la electricidad, y pudo ver cómo éste había sido reacomodado, un poco toscamente.

-Verá, doctor… escuchamos un sonido hace ya un rato, como si alguien hubiera arrancado de tajo el enchufe porque se fue la luz, así que bajamos con linternas y nos encontramos con Braginski. Parecía… desorientado, pero tranquilo, ya conoce cómo es… Se dejó llevar a su celda y luego volvimos para ver qué había pasado con el enchufe. Alguien lo había bajado… forzaron el candado de emergencia, y con mucha fuerza. En fin… estábamos reparándolo cuando un compañero gritó, dijo que se había resbalado, y nosotros pensamos que alguna de las cañerías centrales tenía una fuga y era peligroso porque… bueno, los tubos de electricidad…

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. –le cortó Alfred mientras caminaban por un estrecho pasillo que parecía un laberinto. -¿Y luego qué?

-Pues… encendimos por fin el enchufe, el sótano se iluminó a su vez y vimos… sangre. Una larga línea de sangre… justo ahí. –el enfermero bajó su linterna y le mostró un camino escarlata justo a sus pies, haciendo que el doctor diera un salto para apartarse. –Y entonces vimos… esto.

La mano del muchacho temblaba mientras levantaba de nuevo su linterna a un sitio entre los tubos eléctricos. Lo que Alfred vio ahí le provocó una conmoción tal que tuvo que dejarse caer en el suelo, sentado y con las manos retorciéndose, con el horror impreso en sus pupilas y la sensación de que aquélla imagen viviría en su mente tanto tiempo como viviera él: de entre los intrincados tubos colgaba inerte el cadáver de Ludwig, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo horroroso y cubierto de sangre que le goteaba por el rostro. A juzgar por la extraña postura de sus miembros, había sido arrojado con extrema fuerza hasta los tubos, pero eso no explicaba del todo la causa de su muerte, ni de porqué no se habían dado cuenta antes.

-¿Y… usted qué opina? –susurró el enfermero, bajando un poco la linterna con un gesto de asco. Alfred seguía con las pupilas clavadas en aquélla horrible imagen, y tardó un poco en contestar:

-¿Qué?... Ah… no lo sé… Braginski tiene fuerza suficiente para hacer… eso… Pero…

-Ya llamamos a la policía. –inquirió velozmente su interlocutor. –Veremos qué nos dicen ellos. Doctor… si la prensa se entera nos vamos a ver en un problema supremo.

-Eso es lo de menos. Si Braginski pudo hacer esto estoy seguro que no… -poco a poco la mente turbada de Alfred volvía a sus cabales. -¿Qué hacía Ludwig aquí abajo? ¿Buscando a Iván?

-Imaginamos que sí. Él ya había salido antes, en busca de otro paciente.

-¿De quién?

Pero el enfermero no alcanzó a contestar, porque justo en la esquina del sótano se escuchó una voz potente y malhumorada que gritaba:

-¡Es por aquí… y no toquen nada o se van a electrocutar!

Era la voz de Arthur. Alfred sintió una especie de alivio interno mientras avanzaba hacia él, temblando como un niño pequeño; si Arthur estaba ahí, significaba que no todo estaba perdido, aún había algo de esperanza, aún había manera de volver al mundo real donde no había pacientes fugados ni cadáveres despedazados…

-¡Arthur!

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí? –éste alcanzó a esquivar el efusivo abrazo del ojiazul, que aunque se sintió contrariado prefirió no decir nada. Estuvo a punto de hacer una soberana tontería. A espaldas del doctor Kirkland avanzaban dos o tres forenses. –Es hacia allá, señores. –señaló el estrecho pasillo y los dejó entrar. –Nunca había visto tanta porquería… vámonos de aquí, la sangre me marea.

Aliviado de poder despedirse del lúgubre lugar, Alfred subió acompañado de su colega al primer piso, donde otros tantos enfermeros estaban apilados junto a la recepción donde un rabioso Vash los amenazaba a puño cerrado.

-¡Con un demonio, déjenme trabajar! ¡Lárguense a sus malditos puestos hasta que lleguen sus reemplazos, y no quiero lloriqueos!

-Tiene un humor peor que el tuyo. –comentó Alfred en voz baja, esperando que su broma bastara para calmar a Arthur, pero éste no sonrió. Estaba muy tenso.

-Ven conmigo. –susurró apremiante tomándolo de la mano, y subieron hasta la oficina del segundo piso donde Kirkland cerró la puerta y colocó el pestillo. Se pasó las manos por el espeso cabello, angustiado. –Esto es horrible, horrible de veras.

-Ha sido Braginski, ¿no es así?

-Si lo fue, está negándolo. –masculló. –Fui a verlo. Estaba dormido, muy tranquilo como si nada. Le preguntamos qué hacía en el sótano y me dijo algo… raro… no entendí muy bien porque me lo recitó en ruso, el muy idiota. Después me enteré del resto… y le pregunté si había visto a Ludwig; negó con la cabeza. Es muy extraño, Beilschmidt…

-Él no tenía turno nocturno. ¿Porqué se quedó?

-Porque su reemplazo se reportó enfermo. Le pedí que vigilara el cuarto piso, ya sabes… como sólo hay un paciente ahí… -Arthur se encogió de hombros.

-Pero jamás ha abandonado su puesto. ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Ah. Eso… -hubo un asomo de risita triste en los labios del doctor. –Fue por otro paciente. Vash me lo dijo… Al filo de la madrugada Beilschmidt bajó muy alterado, diciendo que acababa de oír pasos. Al parecer Braginski no fue el único que se escapó y Beilschmidt fue detrás del otro, que regresó a su sitio, tranquilamente.

-¿Otro paciente? ¿Quién?

Para desconcierto de Alfred, Arthur dio una triste cabeceada y susurró:

-María.

Alfred se quedó callado, formando la extraña escena en su mente: María escapó, Ludwig fue a buscarla, luego Iván hizo lo mismo y por lo visto Ludwig lo siguió… entonces Iván lo había matado y regresado hasta donde los otros enfermeros lo encontraron… ¿Y María en qué parte de la historia encajaba?

-¿Volvió en cuanto Ludwig la encontró?

-¿Quién, María? No… La encontró Vash en la sala principal, sentada, muy tranquila, mirando por la ventana. Se molestó un poco y la obligó a volver a su habitación sin preguntarle nada. fue cuando se fue la luz y bajaron todos a investigar y encontraron a Iván. Ludwig llevaba fuera de su puesto unos… veinte minutos.

-Tiempo suficiente para que lo mataran. –concluyó Alfred. Ahora las cosas se habían complicado, tenían dos sospechosos y ninguno parecía tener pruebas suficientes. Además los lapsos de tiempo no tenían mucha lógica… María e Iván debieron encontrarse en algún punto durante la carrera si los dos habían llegado al sótano.

La mano de Arthur se posó en uno de sus hombros.

-Sé lo que piensas. –inquirió. –Yo también me lo pregunté. Los dos tienen un… historial muy desagradable…

-La pregunta es… ¿quién fue y porqué? Me parece que Braginski es más propicio… mira con qué fuerza lo lanzaron a los tubos.

-No sabremos nada hasta escuchar las notas del forense.

Luego de eso, bajaron a la recepción donde estaban los médicos amontonados. Arthur se abrió paso y preguntó a los forenses:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Pues… su causa de muerte es bastante simple. Alguien lo golpeó con algo en la cabeza, una fuerte contusión, pero sólo lo aturdieron al parecer. Falleció a causa de una fractura en el cuello.

-Eso requiere mucha fuerza… -musitó Alfred, viendo cómo sus espantosas teorías se confirmaban, pero Arthur alzó una mano, silenciándolo, y preguntó:

-¿Cómo demonios llegó su cuerpo a los tubos?

-Lo subieron… quien quiera que fuera debía tener problemas porque hay señales de resbalones en los tubos, como si hubiese subido primero tratando de arrastrar el cuerpo.

Alfred y Arthur se miraron, desconcertados. El asesinato culpaba a un paciente, la forma de colgar el cuerpo culpaba al otro, Iván tenía la fuerza requerida para noquear y matar a Ludwig, pero su cuerpo era demasiado grande para caber entre los huecos que quedaban entre el techo y los tubos, y sólo María, mucho más delgada, habría sido capaz de trepar por ahí y tratar de subir el cadáver. Dos sospechosos y ninguna otra prueba que inculpara más a uno que al otro…

Arthur dio media vuelta, volviendo a la parte más oscura del pasillo con las manos en la espalda, cavilando; Alfred le siguió de inmediato.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-Algo muy extraño. Creo que lo mejor será entrevistar a Braginski y a Fernández. En algún punto sus historias tienen que confirmar nuestras sospechas, empezando por cómo se escaparon.

-Bien, pero yo entrevistaré a Iván.

-No. Eso me toca a mí, soy su médico y…

-¿Y ya te olvidaste de lo que te quiso hacer el otro día? ¡Se puso como loco… acaba de cometer un crimen!

-Aún no estamos seguros que haya sido él. –concluyó Arthur con su voz más relajada. –Además ya tienes experiencia con María y…

-¡Nada! no voy a tomar ese riesgo. Si Iván ha sido y… no sé… le entra alguna crisis mientras lo entrevistas y te hace algo, yo…

-Te angustias por algo que no está pasando y que dudo mucho que pase.

-¡Me preocupo por ti! ¿Acaso eso es algo malo? –espetó Alfred, tomando de los hombros al doctor con fuerza inusitada. –No quiero que ese maldito lunático te haga daño…

-Alfred… -el rostro de Arthur palideció brevemente, con los ojos esmeraldas clavados en los iris celestes de su compañero. Un rubor tenue apareció sobre sus mejillas y parte de su nariz, y gruñó enfadado. –Ya suéltame… eres como un…

Pero Alfred no llegó a enterarse como qué era, porque sin saber muy bien ni porqué lo hacía, ni cómo, se acercó más a Arthur y le dejó un beso corto sobre los labios, un beso apresurado y cargado de miedo. El otro, a pesar del aplomo con que siempre se mostraba, se estremeció por la caricia recibida, y aunque no contestó del mismo modo tampoco se preocupó en apartarse de Alfred, se redujo a mirarlo con expresión aturdida. Fue hasta que se separaron cuando Alfred tomó realidad de las cosas y se sonrojó, avergonzado, pero sin apartar la vista.

-Arthur, yo…

-Tú… idiota…

-Lo siento…

No se dijeron nada más. Arthur, visiblemente atarantado, echó a andar dando trompicones de vuelta al segundo piso, dejando al otro ahí plantado con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. Ya estaba preguntándose qué debía hacer cuando notó la silueta de su compañero a distancia, gritándole:

-Tú ganas. Ve e interroga a Braginski. Yo iré con la chica.

Alfred hizo un gesto con la mano, murmurando dentro de su cabeza un vago "no te vayas" que jamás se exteriorizó. Y luego, con gesto desencantado, subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, con las manos caladas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

La soledad reinante en el cuarto piso se notaba apenas entrar. Se trataba de un lugar muy pequeño, porque la parte derrumbada estaba bloqueada con ayuda de paredes finas de granito que amenazaban con irse debajo de un momento a otro, y los focos del pasillo eran tan pequeños y tan débiles que solían parpadear como si fuesen a apagarse de un momento a otro. Definitivamente no era el lugar más adecuado, pero era el único para contener a gente peligrosa; en el lugar, sólo había cuatro puertas para cuatro celdas de máxima seguridad, y en las cuatro esquinas del piso habían colocado cámaras de seguridad.

La puerta más alejada del lado derecho correspondía a la habitación de Iván. Alfred vio, junto a ésta, a un nervioso enfermero que le echó un vistazo desesperado.

-Quiero entrar a verlo. –repuso con voz fría. El enfermero tomó una llave, la introdujo en la pesada cerradura y con un suave movimiento, la puerta se abrió. La recámara de Iván no se parecía a las otras; estaba acolchada, como la mayoría de las habitaciones de ése tipo, pero en una de las paredes más largas habían arrancado la colchoneta para colocar un tapiz, ya algo viejo y deslucido, sobre el que habían dibujado un campo a cielo abierto, lleno de girasoles. La idea había venido de parte del doctor Honda, experto en terapias alternativas, que había detectado la gran calma que sentía el paciente cuando le acercaban un ejemplar de ésa flor, y decidió que tal vez una vista más amena, a falta de una ventana, le alegraría la existencia. Justo enfrente del tapiz, estaba la cama empotrada sobre la que dormía Iván, hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas y con aire inocente, lo que le provocó una oleada de asco sin querer a Alfred.

Con cuidado, avanzó hasta el paciente, con la sensación de estar acechando en la entrada de una cueva de osos, y le hizo un movimiento temeroso en un hombro a ver si despertaba. Luego de un par de intentos más, la inmensa mole se movió torpemente, y un alegre ojo violeta lo miró a través de las mantas.

-Privet. –saludó con delicadeza.

-Quisiera hablar contigo de emergencia, Braginski. –replicó Alfred con tono de no querer escuchar una sola negativa. El aludido se sentó, muy correctamente sobre la cama, y se frotó los ojos aún adormilado.

-Iván lamenta haberse fugado. –repuso. La costumbre que tenía de hablar en tercera persona todavía no tenía una explicación racional; según Arthur, era una despersonalización típica de los psicópatas. –Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-No se trata solo de eso. Anoche saliste… ¿y cómo si se puede saber?

-La puerta estaba abierta. –contestó con toda calma. Alfred sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Abierta? ¿Así, literalmente, de par en par?

-Da. Iván quiso salir a pasear… Iván se aburre mucho estando aquí encerrado… no hay nadie con quien platicar, y tampoco entra aire fresco, así que bajé hasta el primer piso. Se había ido la luz… entonces bajé otra vez y estaba en un lugar lleno de tubos. Me gustó. –añadió con un gesto sonriente y enternecedor. –En Rusia no teníamos electricidad, ¿sabe, doctor? Ni cañerías… me gustan mucho los tubos y los grifos… son muy bonitos…

-Sí, me imagino. –le cortó Alfred. No estaba de humor para oír desvaríos, y mucho menos de su parte. –Dime, ¿viste a alguien cuando bajaste al primer piso? ¿Y al sótano?

-Hmm… Da. –repuso. –Vi una sombra. Era una sombra pequeñita, y corría, y la perdí de vista.

-¿Era la sombra de un hombre o una mujer?

-No sé. Pasó por un lado del pasillo y se perdió. Luego de eso no vi a nadie, y entonces bajaron los enfermeros… me dijeron que subiera y yo subí. Iván no quería provocar problemas. –concluyó calmadamente. Alfred resopló.

-¿Entonces no había nadie más contigo, excepto… ésa sombra?

-Da.

-Iván… ¿de casualidad no viste a… una muchachita… cuando estabas en alguno de los pisos? ¿Una jovencita bajita, de cabello oscuro?

-Hmm… Da. La vi cuando subía. La habían llevado. Le pregunté, "¿A ti también te dieron ganas de pasear?" y ella me contestó, "Sí, me gusta ver el cielo". Me pareció muy linda… nadie le habla a Iván porque todos le tienen miedo, pero ella no me tuvo miedo.

Claro que no le iba a tener miedo, pensó Alfred con desagrado.

-¿Y cuando la viste… fue antes o después de ver la sombra que escapó?

-Después. Hmm… ¿porqué me pregunta todo eso? –repuso, ladeando la cabeza.

-Porque me parece que alguien está mintiendo. –replicó, poniéndose de pie. -¿Sabes qué pasó anoche, Iván, cuando tú y esa chica se fugaron? –al ver que el hombre negaba inocentemente con la cabeza, añadió: -Murió una persona. Justo en el sitio donde te encontraron. Y dado que nadie más estaba ahí…

-Aaah… -de pronto, para su gran espanto, Iván sonrió y negó suavemente. –Por eso había toda esa sangre, ¿Da?

-¿Viste sangre? ¿Dónde?

-Por todas partes, Da. En el piso… Iván se agachó y la tocó… era muy bonita. Me gusta el color porque me recuerda a las cortinas de terciopelo. Doctor… ¿alguna vez ha tenido cortinas de terciopelo de sangre?

-Basta, Braginski. La situación en la que te encuentras es muy delicada, y si comprobamos que has sido tú…

-¡Iván no ha matado a nadie desde que llegó aquí! –saltó, visiblemente consternado. Para Alfred ya no quedaba duda, era la misma actitud histérica que notara en María cuando la entrevistó. -¡Iván odia matar! ¡Iván mató a ése médico en Rusia porque iba a lastimar a su hermana!

-Pues el otro día casi decapitas a Arthur. –repuso con enfado.

-¡El doctor fue malo y se burló de la familia de Iván! ¡Iván no podía permitir eso…!

Su discurso se volvía cada vez más angustiado. Alfred sabía que estaba mal en regodearse con la desesperación ajena, así que dejó al desesperado paciente solo, encerrándolo otra vez en su celda no sin antes advertirle en un susurro:

-Espero que estés listo, Braginski.

Una situación muy diferente ocurría en el piso inferior, en una habitación solitaria donde se encontraba solamente Arthur, de pie delante de la cama donde María estaba arrebujada, mirándolo con aire soñador.

-Bueno… Me contaron que anoche te escapaste de tu habitación. ¿Es verdad? –la chica dio una cabeceada. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Yo… la puerta… estaba abierta. –repuso serenamente.

-¿Y no encontraste eso muy raro? –al ver que María se reducía a encogerse de hombros prefirió no insistir. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de lo que le decía, ¿porqué demonios alguien dejaría una puerta abierta de ése modo? –Bien… y después… ¿a dónde fuiste?

-Bajé. –concluyó. –Estaba paseando. Entonces vi… algo.

-¿Qué viste?

-Una persona. La persona estaba lejos… corría… y me hacía señas para que lo siguiera. –la voz de María, siempre distante, pareció cobrar fuerza suficiente. –Pensé que sería algún otro paciente, y lo seguí. Y me llevó hasta la sala donde están siempre todos juntos. Pero luego la persona se esfumó y me quedé sola. Y entonces… -los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, con el susto retratado en su cara. –Llegó ése hombre… el enfermero.

-¿Ludwig? ¿El tipo rubio y alto? –María asintió. -¿Y qué hizo?

-Me… preguntó qué hacía ahí, le contesté con la verdad pero no me creyó. Me amenazó con llevarme a una celda de seguridad y luego… escuchamos. Escuchamos pasos abajo, como alguien que estuviera corriendo, y me miró y me preguntó si había visto a alguien más, y le contesté que sí… Y me dejó ahí, y luego me senté. Estaba mirando el cielo…

La vaguedad de sus respuestas le inquietaron bastante a Arthur, pero prosiguió calmado.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… yo… -entonces, toda la cordura que había estado presente por un momento en la voz y las acciones de María se disipó, y sus ojos reflejaron una angustia indescriptible. Miró a Arthur con angustia y musitó: -No sé.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes? Los enfermeros me dijeron que entraron aquí y te vieron.

-Sí… pero no recuerdo… Recuerdo que me senté en la ventana, y estaba mirando afuera… y estaba pensando en… todas esas cosas… -sus manos retorcieron con tanta fuerza la trenza de su cabello que Arthur temió por un momento que fuera a arrancársela. –Me dolía la cabeza, me dolía mucho… y entonces escuché esos gritos… los mismos gritos… los que vengo escuchando desde que me llevaron al hospital… Y… luego…

-¿En algún momento te moviste de tu sitio? –preguntó Arthur. Para su gran emoción, la chica asintió lentamente, cada vez más nerviosa.

-Estaba en los ventanales y… fue cuando me dolió la cabeza y me mareé. Quise levantarme pero todo se puso muy oscuro… y los gritos… los gritos… Pero luego me calmé. –repuso, con una expresión ausente en la mirada. –Pero ya no estaba en el ventanal sino un poco más cerca de la puerta. Entonces entraron todos ellos, los enfermeros, y me subieron… Y entonces vi que llevaban a otro paciente que me saludó.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Durante ese lapso de oscuridad no recuerdas nada?

-Yo… -los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban cada vez más horror, y negó desesperada con la cabeza. –No… no recuerdo nada… sólo desperté y estaba ahí, acostada…

-¿Porqué no le dijiste eso a los enfermeros?

-No me sentía bien, quería que me llevaran a mi habitación… -contestó con algo que al doctor le pareció una veloz evasiva. –Además me dolían… las piernas y… me sentía mareada todavía, aunque ya no tenía la jaqueca.

Aún en la penumbra de la habitación, Arthur notaba las manos de la chica retorciéndose debajo de sus mantas. Extendiendo su propia mano, preguntó delicadamente:

-¿Puedo ver tus manos?

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo quiero ver una cosa…

María tendió sus manos temblorosas, mirando sin entender a Arthur, que las examinó. No requirió de mucho para ver aquéllos dedos frágiles manchados con huellas secas de algo que sin duda era sangre. Levantando delante de los ojos de la joven una de sus manos, repuso:

-¿Cómo te ensuciaste?

Al ver la sangre, todo en María cambió. Su cara, cada vez más consternada, se distorsionó en una mueca de pánico, y se soltó con brusquedad del doctor mientras chillaba enloquecida:

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!

-María…

-¡Yo no quise! –bramaba mientras cerraba los ojos y ocultaba las manos en su regazo, temblando. -¡Yo no quería… yo no podría…!

-María, ¿de qué me estás…?

-¡Él se lo buscó! –saltó ferozmente, con los ojos desorbitados. -¡Él tuvo la culpa! ¡Yo no quise pero lo tuve que hacer… pero…! –añadió mientras la voz se le ahogaba. -¡No! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no fui!

-¡María! –Arthur estaba desconcertado. En todos esos años, nunca había visto una reacción tan extraña en una persona; María se balanceaba sentada, temblando y llorando, y las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran grandes, como las de una niñita.

-¡¿Porqué tuviste que romper la promesa?! –exclamaba a nadie en particular. -¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?! ¡Yo no quería… yo no quería…!

No hubo manera de calmarla, y al final Arthur se vio obligado a llamar a un enfermero para que la sedara; antes de sumirse en la piadosa inconsciencia, María alcanzó a repetir su "yo no quería".

Arthur y Alfred se reencontraron en el segundo piso. Al reloj marcaba ya las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Habían pasado todo ese tiempo intentando averiguar lo acontecido y compartieron historias.

-La versión de Iván suena muy vaga. –dijo Arthur. –Dices que vio una sombra pequeña, según él, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Sospecho que habrá sido María.

-Pero… ella también dijo ver una sombra, una sombra que la llevó a la sala…

-Y ahí perdió el conocimiento luego de hablar con Ludwig. ¿Y qué tal si tuvo uno de ésos… lapsos psicóticos?

-Dos lapsos psicóticos en una persona sana no son normales, Alfred. El primero aconteció hace una semana y ahora… otro más… -el doctor se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensativo. –Hicieron un examen de toxicología… ella nunca ha tomado drogas ni otras substancias y de todos modos… Tengo la impresión de que alguno de los dos nos está mintiendo deliberadamente.

-¿Y quién? ¿Iván o María?

-Quizá ambos. Es raro, sus historias tienen lógica hasta que María menciona el desmayo o… lo que sea que haya sido…

-Y hasta que Iván dice tan tranquilo lo de la sangre. –se apresuró a completar Alfred. -¿Tú qué piensas?

-Pienso que si fue María, esa niña debe ser bastante fuerte y rápida para haberse colado al sótano, siguiendo a Ludwig en su… trance… y luego darle alcance y matarlo… pero no entiendo porqué. Ella se puso a gritar cuando le mostré la sangre… decía que no quería, que se lo había buscado…

-Ah, sí. Lo mismo repitió el día que la entrevisté. Tal vez María no esté del todo loca… pero al mismo tiempo…

-Ya sé qué estás pensando. –le cortó Arthur. –Crees que María mató a Antonio, luego se fingió demente para evitar la prisión y ahora ha hecho lo mismo a Ludwig… -al ver que su colega asentía, muy despacio, formó una mueca. –No sé. Ella es bastante rara, ¿no lo has notado?

-Bueno, yo pienso de otro modo. Quizás está loca, o sólo parezca estarlo… el caso es que Iván también actúa raro. Dijo que bajó hasta el sótano sin ver a nadie y que luego, como por arte de magia, vio la sangre… ¿eso tiene algo de lógico?

-No. Pero nada tiene sentido. –la luz del amanecer comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, y Arthur hizo una mueca de frustración. –Ninguna de las dos historias confirma o desmiente su culpabilidad, así que sólo podemos reducirnos a clasificarlos como inocentes…

-¿Qué?

-…hasta que haya más pruebas a la luz. –agregó. –Hay otra cosa que no entiendo del todo y que es la que más me extraña… esa sombra… me parece recordar lo que me contó Lukas y todos los demás… Y encima de todo las puertas que se abrieron así, sin dificultad… ¿cuántos aquí tienen llaves para entrar a las habitaciones?

-Sólo los enfermeros. Alto… no creerás que…

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar. Ahora todos están bajo la lupa.

Se hizo un triste silencio. Había un misterio horrible detrás de todo ello, y Alfred tenía la mala sensación de que las cosas empeorarían. Y mientras tanto, la imagen del sótano seguía acosándolo, quizá, hasta el día de su muerte.

…

_Yaaaaay nuevo capítulo \(*O*)/ ¡Alaben a la asombrosa yo! Ok no x'D avanzamos muy rápido pero todavía quedan muchas cosas extrañas por aprender… ¿qué habrá pasado de verdad en ese sótano? Ujujuju… no se los diré porque soy malvada ;D así que deberán esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Adiosito!_


	4. Ojos que no Ven

…

La consigna era bastante clara, todos deberían actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada y seguir el trabajo del modo acostumbrado, quizá con un poco de cautela, pero sin dar señales que pudieran preocupar a los que no estaban involucrados, enfermeros y pacientes por igual. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como se planeaban, porque justo cuando todos los residentes del hospital estaban ocupados en deambular por la sala, aparecieron dos detectives dispuestos a pasear por el edificio entero. Arthur fue quien los recibió con una agresividad que Alfred jamás hubiera imaginado.

-¡No, no! ¡No pueden estar caminando por todos lados! ¡Ya les dijimos… lo que pasó!

El doctor tenía los brazos extendidos como si quisiera contener a los silenciosos detectives, que lo miraron con enfado.

-Tendremos que entrevistar a todas las personas que estuvieron aquí… quizá también si pudiéramos hablar con sus pacientes…

-¡Ya lo hicimos esta misma mañana, gracias! Ahora por favor, si quieren revisar algo vayan al maldito sótano y ahí investiguen todo lo que gusten, pero no van a cruzar a los pisos superiores.

-¿Acaso esconden algo?

-¡Claro que no! Pero si alteran en lo más mínimo a los pacientes…

Alfred miraba desde el umbral de la sala la escena completa, visiblemente consternado. Después de los sucesos de la madrugada no habían conseguido gran cosa, y aunque sabía que los dos sospechosos continuaban arriba, bien vigilados, estaba secretamente de acuerdo con los detectives. No obstante, notó cómo su colega le indicaba con una seca cabeceada que entrara a la sala y decidió dejarlo luchar solo.

El lugar estaba como siempre, los mismos murmullos apagados, las mismas risitas espontáneas, el ronroneo bajo de Heracles en su butaca, el repiqueteo en las mesas. Pudo ver a lo lejos a Francis, encaramado en la ventanilla de la farmacia platicando con Emma, que a pesar de su sonrisa no dejaba de descuidar su trabajo, en este caso, acomodar cajas de medicamentos en estricto orden.

-Y como te decía, mon chérie… mi opinión es bastante sencilla y muy razonable. El sol es como una especie de indicador, porque forma parte del ambiente. Ningún animal sale cuando no hay sol y domina la nieve o la lluvia, a excepción de esos asquerosos bichos rastreros. Entonces, si el sol ardiente le indica a las criaturas silvestres que es hora de desperezarse y seguir el curso de la vida, ¿porqué el hombre no puede hacer lo mismo?

-Debe ser porque el hombre es eso mismo. –repuso Emma con calma.

-Oui, pero somos animales. En el fondo tenemos el instinto… y si el instinto me dice, por ejemplo, que debo hacer ciertas cosas…

-No creo que te dejen andar desnudo por ahí sólo porque hace sol, Francis.

-Sólo opino que… -iba a protestar hasta que notó las pisadas de Alfred a su espalda. El rubio se volvió, le dedicó una sonrisita tímida y se escabulló velozmente. Emma lo saludó.

-¿Qué hay, doc? Oiga… -la voz de la mujer bajó varias octavas, tanto que Alfred tuvo que inclinarse sobre la ventanilla para escucharla mejor. -¿Entonces… es cierto? ¿A Ludwig lo…?

-No nos queda la menor duda. –se lamentó el doctor.

-¿Y dice que tienen sospechosos?

-Pues… Arthur sospecha de María, y yo de Iván. Pero no estamos seguros… hay tantas cosas extrañas…

-Sí… Nunca he oído que a Ludwig se le escapara un solo paciente. –Emma se pasó un dedo por los labios, luego chasqueó la lengua y continuó acomodando las medicinas. –Es tan extraño, ¿no piensa así, doc? Dos personas fugadas, un enfermero muerto… Recuerdo que cuando entré a trabajar aquí el doctor Kirkland me advirtió sobre Iván… siendo sincera el tipo me da un poco de miedo pero nunca lo vi reaccionar con tanta… maldad.

-Yo sí.

-Hmm… Y la otra muchachita… no sé… ¿no habrá sido un accidente o algo parecido?

-Y aún si lo fuera, ¿cómo iba Ludwig a colgarse de los tubos? ¿Y cómo demonios se escaparon los internos si…?

Una vocecita fuerte y aguda le cortó la plática. Tras él, estaba un muchacho vestido con un camisón de chica y el cabello adornado con una trenza diminuta sobre la frente. Al verlo, parpadeó con aire divertido y se puso las manos en las caderas.

-O sea, doc, yo sé que ha de ser como que muy importante su plática, pero es la hora de que me den mis pastillitas así que… ¿me permite pasar?

Muy contrariado, Alfred se hizo a un lado. El personaje se acercó a la ventanilla, sonriendo alegremente y saludó a Emma con efusividad.

-¡Emma, guapísima! Eres como que la más chic de todas las que hay por aquí. Te despuntaste el cabello, ¿verdad?

-Vaya, lo notaste. –la chica sonrió avergonzada. –Pues sí. Es un nuevo estilista… ¿te gusta?

-Divinísimo. El otro como que te dejaba las puntas muy salidas, se veía algo desperdiciado. Bueno, ¿ya está listo lo mío?

-Claro que sí. –rápidamente Emma tomó un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas. –Aquí tienes… ¿y cómo sigue tu jaqueca?

-Desde que me das estas preciosuras mucho mejor, reina. Sólo como que me mareo todavía… y anoche no pude dormir nada, ¿lo puedes creer?

-Tú y Toris se desvelaron otra vez, ¿cierto?

-Ay sí, pero no por lo que tú crees. –el muchacho hizo un gesto airado con la mano y sonrió, como quien está a punto de soltar el último cotilleo. –Mira, estábamos Toris y yo así como que platicando muy animados, yo le decía que me quería comprar un esmalte y toda la cosa, pero uno turquesa, no azul aguamarina, él me alegaba que no encontraba la diferencia… y en fin, que cuando terminamos de discutir yo estaba como que súper enojado con él por ignorante, pero entonces va y… ¿me escuchas, Emma? Va y me despierta y me dice "oye, como que oigo pasos aquí arriba" y yo le dije "o sea, cómo vas a oír pasos si acá arriba no hay nada", pero se puso súper nervioso y estuvimos despiertos un buen rato.

Alfred sintió como si el estómago se le encogiera dolorosamente. Emma, por primera vez, parecía estar prestando atención seriamente a las palabras del muchacho.

-¿Pasos? ¿Y luego qué pasó?

-Los escuchamos… dos veces. Sí, yo también los oí, se oían así como que muy ligeros… y luego oímos como que arrastraban algo y luego nada. pero Toris seguía así bien nervioso, entonces lo distraje y volvimos a hablar de los esmaltes.

-¿Y después? –preguntó Alfred.

-Pues él siguió terco, tipo que no quería aceptar que el turquesa no es…

-No, yo hablo de los sonidos. ¿Qué pasó después?

-Ah pues ya nada… la verdad me dio mucho sueño porque como que ya era de madrugada y me dormí.

-¿Qué horas eran?

-Doctor, ¿tengo cara de reloj? ¡Tipo que no sé! Pero Toris estaba así bien angustiado… En fin, Emma preciosa, te dejo, porque Lars me dijo que me cambiaba el listón este viejo por uno con brillantitos fucsia… ¿te imaginas lo súper mono que se me verá el fucsia? ¡Adiós! –y con éstas palabras, el paciente se fue. Alfred lo siguió con la mirada, un poco nervioso. Si más de un paciente escuchó ruidos la noche anterior, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien notara algo extraño.

-Ha sido Iván. –concluyó en voz alta. –Nadie más que él está en el cuarto piso.

-¿Iván? No sé, doctor, sigo pensando en que ése hombre está loco pero no es malo.

Otros pasos les volvieron a cortar la plática. Ahora se trataba de Feliciano, que sonreía inocentemente.

-Ve~ buon giorno… -saludó dirigiendo su cara a la ventanilla. –Emma, es mi hora de medicina, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Feliciano. –la chica sacó otro vaso de agua y una píldora. –Aquí tienes… no sé…

-Déjala en el mostrador… -a pesar de andar a ciegas, el muchachito logró tomar el vaso y la píldora sin dificultad. Luego volvió un poco con torpeza su cabeza hacia un lado, justo donde estaba Alfred. –Buon giorno, doctor.

-Hola, Feliciano. –saludó pesadamente. -¿Cómo va todo?

-Mi hermano dijo que me visitaría hoy, espero que no tarde mucho. –contestó sencillamente. –Puedo desvelarme, ¿verdad?

-Feli… -el doctor ladeó su cabeza, mirándolo compasivamente. Ninguno de los medicamentos parecía capaz de detenerle las alucinaciones, y el chico seguía sonriendo tan alegre como siempre. –Ah… no creo que tu hermano venga hoy…

-Pero él me lo dijo la última vez que nos vimos… sólo que… me dijo que lo esperara abajo. Es raro, él nunca me pide que lo espere… siempre sube a mi ventana y platicamos.

Incapaz de refutarle, más que nada por lástima, Alfred dejó que Feliciano se fuera.

-¿Has escuchado todo eso? –le preguntó a Emma.

-Oiga, doc, perdóneme pero entiendo la desesperación del chico. ¿Cuándo perdió a su hermano?

-Según el registro, el accidente sucedió cuando su hermano tenía siete años. Feliciano tenía casi seis.

-Perder a alguien tan importante a corta edad dejaría mal a cualquiera.

-¡Pero lleva años así… años! Míralo ahora, es un adulto y de todos modos actúa como si… -el doctor se pasó una mano por entre los cabellos, visiblemente frustrado. –Ni las terapias ni las medicinas lo han devuelto a sus cabales, insiste en esas tonterías… A veces me pregunto si todos aquí son igual de incurables.

Paseó los ojos por la sala, llena de aquéllos marginados a los que ningún otro recinto habría tratado del modo en que ellos lo hacían. Alfred conocía muy bien cómo eran las reglas de otros manicomios, y lo sabía justamente por aquél muchachito rubio del camisón, Feliks.

Feliks era polaco. Su familia siempre había pensado que era muy excéntrico porque desde temprana edad mostró gusto por las cosas femeninas; él alegaba que se sentía más cómodo usando amplios vestidos, lazos en el cabello y zapatillas que pantalones de lana y gorras, pero conforme fue creciendo todos temieron que el muchacho fuera homosexual. Era ya la segunda vez que los prejuicios condenaban a alguien, contando la desafortunada historia de los Braginski, pero en esta ocasión Alfred estaba del lado del paciente. A Feliks lo internaron en una clínica privada para tratar de "normalizarlo", y los fuertes padecimientos a los que se vio sometido lo dejaron medio muerto por hambre, golpizas y una fuerte infección. Su salvación fue gracias a que, antes de que lo peor pasara, un conocido de la familia lo rescató y lo llevó al asilo por compasión. Durante poco más de un mes los cuidados del paciente eran intensivos, y más de una vez los médicos se plantearon enviarlo a un hospital para sanarle la infección, pero el cuerpo del muchacho resultó más fuerte y logró reponerse, aunque la huella de los horrores pasados aún le afectaban, y se sentía incapaz de salir del asilo, que se había vuelto su hogar.

Realmente Feliks no tenía nada malo, aunque el diagnóstico dictaminó simplemente que tenía gustos diferentes, pero él se negó a salir. No hubo fuerza humana que lo moviera del asilo, y cuando llegó Toris se volvió tan apegado a él que ni el doctor Kirkland tuvo el aplomo para forzarlo a salir. Entonces, si Feliks no estaba realmente loco, significaba que su versión de la historia bien podía indicar un pequeño recoveco hacia la verdad.

-Doctor Jones… -saludó una voz cantarina a sus espaldas, y se encontró con Lukas, el muchacho que había visto un par de días atrás jugando a las cartas. Luego de ése saludo, se dirigió a Emma. -¿Tienes alcohol?

-Sabes que no puedo dar ese tipo de cosas a los pacientes, Luke. –le contestó Emma.

-Sucede que le acabo de romper la nariz a Dagmar y no deja de sangrar. –dijo con toda calma, señalando una mesa próxima. Ahí, un hombre rubio chillaba enardecido, cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo mientras los otros dos jugadores lo rodeaban atemorizados.

-Oh, Luke… ¿porqué?

-Me hizo trampa. Dijo que tenía seis reinas pero eso no es posible. Tenía cinco reinas y un rey. Y dijo que si lo casaba con una de las reinas tendría otra…

-Bien, bien, mejor llamemos a un enfermero y que…

-No, lo haré yo. –le dijo Alfred. –Dame el alcohol y algodón, Emma, por favor.

-Bueno, lo que hay que ver… Tenga, doc. –la chica le tendió los instrumentos y Alfred, guiado por el tranquilo muchacho, fue a la mesa.

-¡I… Idiota! –sollozaba Dagmar. -¡Me has despedazado la cara! ¡Mi perfecta cara!

-No exageres… pude haberte sacado los ojos. –contestó Lukas parpadeando fríamente. Luego miró a un muchacho muy parecido a él, aunque de cabellos platinos en vez de rubios, y le indicó con un gesto que se apartara, dejando paso a Alfred para sanar al histérico herido, que apenas sintió el algodón empapado en la nariz aulló como un condenado, atrayendo la atención de todo a su alrededor.

-¡OUCH! ¡AAAY! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme sufrir más?!

-Deja de llorar, por favor. Casi termino. –Alfred le dio unos toques finales y Dagmar, todavía ofendido, se tocó la nariz como si temiera que se le hubiera desviado. –En fin, no quiero escuchar que hubo más pleitos en esta mesa, ¿bien?

-Esto no pasaría si Ludwig estuviera aquí. –comentó Tino, otro de los cuatro jugadores, que paseó sus ojos almendrados por la sala con aire confundido. -¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-¿Eso qué importa? –saltó Dagmar. -¡Lo único que interesa aquí es que mi nariz está matándome!

-Doctor… -Tino ignoró los chillidos de su compañero. -¿Dónde está el enfermero? No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana.

Alfred se mordió los labios, aturdido.

-Ludwig está tomándose unas largas vacaciones. Se las merece, es quien más trabaja aquí. –contestó con evasivas apartándose de los cuatro revoltosos. Pero no por mucho; una mano lo sostuvo de la manga y se volvió, encontrándose con la mirada de Lukas, que susurró:

-El enfermero Ludwig murió, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –el doctor sintió como si la sangre le bajara a los pies. –No… él no…

-Ha sido esa sombra. –concluyó el paciente, asintiendo con solemnidad. –Se lo conté al doctor Kirkland… ¿lo sabe usted? Hay una sombra que ronda en las noches, es un ente que buscaba víctimas. Yo lo he visto.

-¿Has visto a alguien? –aunque se sentía estúpido por preguntarle con tanto interés a un enfermo sobre sus locuras, Alfred estaba desesperado por aclarar el misterio. -¿Cómo es?

-Sólo he visto lo que es. Es una sombra, larga, pequeña, que camina. No lo hace todas las noches, solo de vez en cuando, y pasa junto a las puertas, y se desliza.

-¿De dónde sale?

-No lo sé. De ningún lugar, supongo. Debe ser un alma en pena que busca un cuerpo para poseerlo y volver aquí. –luego, mirando a su alrededor de manera casi sublime, Lukas añadió: -Ninguno de nosotros saldrá de aquí, doctor, porque todo lo que está en este lugar está maldito. Hay muchas puertas sin abrir y muchas palabras sin decir… y hasta los libres como usted están prisioneros de ésas puertas.

Alfred se soltó del agarre de Lukas, lo miró por un momento y siguió su camino. Qué tonto había sido por escuchar sus desvaríos… ¿puertas sin abrir? ¿Palabras sin decir?

Pero sí había de eso último, había muchas cosas que se guardaban por dentro, cosas que necesitaba expresar a como diera lugar, y que jamás había dicho. Y ésas palabras ahogadas en el fondo de su ser lo tenían prisionero de sí mismo. Si tan sólo pudiera soltarlas, hacerlas estallar con toda su fuerza, hacer que el mundo entero se enterara de su sentir…

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Arthur apareció frente a Alfred con aspecto desesperanzado.

-No hay modo. Logré echar a los detectives pero me dijeron que necesitaban que hiciera guardia para pasarles informes sobre lo que pasara aquí. Y la verdad no puedo quedarme hoy… ¿podrías hacerlo tú?

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer guardia nocturna?

-Correcto. Vendré temprano, lo prometo… sólo por hoy.

El tono de súplica en la voz de Arthur lo convenció, y Alfred prometió poner mucho cuidado en sus movimientos y en los de cualquiera a su alrededor, y así se despidió un poco fríamente de su colega. Desde la mañana, cuando habían tenido la discusión en el pasillo oscuro no habían vuelto a hablarse… y ahora justamente ardía en deseos de explicarse sobre lo acontecido, de decirle que se dejó llevar por la ansiedad del momento… Pero bueno, eso podría hacerlo al día siguiente, quizá…

Las horas nocturnas, irónicamente, eran las más aburridas. Vash se quedaba contemplando con ojos entrecerrados las pantallas de vigilancia, los enfermeros se apilaban, silenciosos, en el pasillo del primer piso, bostezando y bebiendo café para mantenerse alerta. Daban las once y media cuando Alfred, harto de ver esa multitud de zombis, subió al segundo piso para pasearse por las oficinas, escuchando el zumbido inferior de la luz en el sótano; ningún pasillo a ésas horas estaba iluminado, a excepción de las escaleras y el primer piso, las rudimentarios conexiones hechas por los tubos del sótano no permitían independencia entre los cables de los pasillos y de las habitaciones, por lo que Alfred tuvo como única luz de compañía en su oficina el del alimentador de su computadora, y de la computadora misma donde se entretuvo jugando hasta que revisó el reloj de la pantalla.

Era la una de la madrugada. Estaba cansado y aburridísimo, quería echarse a dormir pero no podía, le había hecho una promesa a Arthur al fin y al cabo; escuchaba con nerviosismo cualquier sonido de los pisos superiores, imaginando que Iván debía estar profundamente dormido en su nido, y María también. Comenzó a cabecear delante de la computadora, y temió quedarse dormido, por lo que se puso intempestivamente de pie y echó a andar afuera de la oficina, pasando por delante de las puertas que correspondían a los consultorios de Arthur y Kiku, y luego en una puerta lateral, la que llevaba a los archivos de los pacientes.

Alfred había entrado ya ahí antes, pero nunca curioseó demasiado, y era tal su agotamiento que optó por echar un vistazo, esperando que eso le disipara el sueño. La puerta tenía una llave sencilla, que todos los doctores y enfermeros poseían debido a que los archivos estaban pensados para ser extraídos rápidamente en caso de necesidad; Alfred entró, iluminando su camino con una linterna. El lugar era un cuarto estrecho, lleno de archiveros clasificados por orden alfabético que cubrían todas las paredes sin excepción. El doctor se puso a curiosear entre las más próximas a la puerta, que cubrían las letras H-M, revolviendo viejas carpetas que tenían de todo, certificados médicos, actas de nacimientos, fotografías…

Un poco más allá, el archivero más alejado llegaba a la letra D, y Alfred se dirigió a éste. Abrió las compuertas y empezó a revolver, curioso, notando vagamente los nombres de algunos de los pacientes que aún estaban ahí… Fue cuando una carpeta de tamaño descomunal saltó a su vista. O más bien, tres carpetas unidas por un solo apellido:

-Braginski… -leyó en voz baja. El primero pertenecía a "Braginski, Iván" seguido por "Braginski, Natalia" y por último el menos espeso, "Braginski, Yekaterina". Alfred tomó la primera carpeta, la más pesada, con dedos temblorosos; era uno de los archivos de mayor tamaño, si no es que el único, guardado en el asilo. Habría adentro cientos de cosas extrañas e inexplicables que quizá le darían una pauta para continuar con su investigación. Y si encontraba aunque fuera una sola pieza tal vez esclarecería mejor el misterio.

Estaba ya a punto de abrir la carpeta cuando oyó, justo en el pasillo, unos pasos cortos y apresurados. No perdió tiempo. Guardó la carpeta nuevamente, cerró el archivero y salió a investigar, justo cuando una silueta pequeña se deslizaba por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Eso no le gustó nada, ¿acaso los chismorreos de los lunáticos estaban basados en algo real?

Trató de controlarse y pensar positivo, él no era ningún loco, era un doctor bien preparado y… ¡heroico! Recordó sus días de infancia cuando, ataviado con una ridícula capa improvisada, subía a los árboles para rescatar gatos o perseguía los carros de helado, llamándolos a grandes voces para detener su marcha. Eran actos de gran valor que no cualquier mediocre hubiera llevado a cabo así que no tenía nada qué temer. Más seguro de sí mismo, avanzó con cuidado a las escaleras; abajo, en el fondo, veía a los enfermeros apilados silenciosamente junto a la recepción, con Vash mirando obsesivamente las pantallas. Eso era extraño… ¿qué no habían notado los pasos a sus espaldas? Iba a reprenderlos, pero entonces notó el susurro de la puerta que se abría y se cerraba, la puerta de la sala común.

Con mucho cuidado, avanzó por el pasillo oscurecido hasta la puerta, abriéndola unos centímetros y buscando adentro a la silueta fugada. El interior era una maraña de sombras formadas por las mesas y las butacas, iluminadas tenuemente por la luz de la luna filtrándose en las ventanas, pero más allá de eso no notó nada fuera de su sitio, nada extraño…

Hasta que escuchó por lo bajo una voz dulce, infantil, que hablaba con poca claridad, como si dirigiera su voz a través de un muro impenetrable. No lograba captar lo que decía porque hablaba a mucha velocidad, pero haciendo acopio de su valor abrió más la puerta y buscó al intruso. Si era una persona real que se había escapado entonces tendría ya una idea más próxima de quién fue el que desató a las bestias la noche anterior.

Por fin, notó al fondo, en la parte más oscura del salón, una persona en pijama que se movía, asintiendo y haciendo gestos con las manos a algo que, por lo visto, estaba afuera del edificio. Sólo eso faltaba, un cómplice del homicida que lo ayudara desde afuera, porque claro, ¿de qué otro modo pudo haber salido de su celda él o María o Iván? Entonces por fin, la voz dulce habló con más fuerza, susurrando:

-Bien. Nos veremos luego, fratello… adiós…

La figura en pijama se movió, y Alfred vio por una fracción de segundo los ojos de éste. Eran grandes, de un color tenue que no pudo identificar en la penumbra, pero tan pronto como se apartó de la ventana los cerró otra vez. Era Feliciano.

Aún sin salir de su asombro, Alfred abrió la puerta de par en par. Aquello no era posible, ¿Feliciano había escapado de su celda así como así? Entonces… No, no era posible, aquél muchachito no le haría daño ni a una mosca, debía ser un error.

Feliciano avanzaba calmadamente por la sala, hasta que chocó con la puerta abierta y cayó sentado, lanzando un gemido de dolor.

-¿Ve~ quién es?

-F… Feliciano…

Al reconocer la voz del doctor, el muchacho se levantó como un resorte y echó a correr al pasillo, buscando las escaleras. Alfred exclamó, llamando la atención de los enfermeros que se precipitaron en búsqueda del fugitivo; tras ellos, el de ojos azules también corría, incapaz de creer lo que había visto. Un golpe sordo y los chillidos de Feliciano le indicaron que acababan de capturarlo. Subió las escaleras con pesadez y siguió a los enfermeros y al muchachito que sollozaba lleno de terror.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –saltaba con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. -¡No quería hacer nada malo, de verdad…!

-Déjenmelo. –ordenó Alfred cuando metieron a Feliciano en su celda, y desde ahí lo miró, incrédulo. –Feliciano… ¿qué hacías afuera de tu celda?

-Doctor… recuerde… recuerde que le dije que mi hermano me visitaría esta noche. Salí a hablar con él, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo. Dice que ya pronto me… sacará de aquí… y estaremos juntos… -tartamudeó visiblemente angustiado por haber sido descubierto en falta.

-¿Y cómo demonios saliste de tu celda?

El muchachito palideció y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-No se enoje, por favor… mi hermano es muy listo, y me dio instrucciones para hacer una horquilla con esto…

Levantó delante de las narices de Alfred una horquilla hecha de lo que parecía ser un alambre. El doctor no cabía en sí de desconcierto.

-¿Cuándo la hiciste?

-Hoy. Se la compré de emergencia a Lars a cambio de un caramelo para la garganta. –repuso con voz temblorosa. –La necesitaba porque había perdido la otra.

-¿Cuál otra? ¿Tenías más de éstas?

-S… sólo una… para abrir la ventana y hablar con mi hermano… pero la perdí hace una semana…

Las cosas no hacían sino complicarse. Alfred miró el pedazo de alambre que Feliciano aún sostenía, y todo lo que veía ante sí era una puerta… "una puerta sin abrir", como susurró en su mente la voz de Lukas. Pacientes que escapaban, enfermeros que morían, hermanos resucitados, sombras que no venían de ningún sitio…

-Feliciano, ¿anoche saliste a ver a tu hermano?

-¿Eh? No, él no viene muy seguido, se le hace complicado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndolo?

-Desde que llegué aquí. Me encontró… y dijo que me sacaría en cuanto pudiera.

El tono esperanzado del muchacho provocaba escalofríos. Alfred se pasó una mano por la cabeza, cavilando lo que acababa de ocurrir; si el hermano de Feliciano estaba vivo entonces… Pero él no vio a nadie junto a la ventana cuando salió a la sala. Todo era parte de las alucinaciones del pobre paciente.

-Feliciano, tu hermano no vive. Él… está en otro lugar y debes aceptarlo, por eso no ha podido sacarte de aquí.

-¡No! Mi hermano está vivo, es en serio… Yo lo he visto, hablo con él…

-Estuve ahí dentro contigo y yo no vi a nadie.

-Porque mi hermano estaba afuera, trepado en el árbol y las ramas no…

-¡Feliciano!... Por favor… -añadió como disculpa al ver que su grito había asustado el jovencito. –Voy a… tener que confiscarte la horquilla.

-Pero…

-Y además tendré que ponerte vigilancia. Lo siento, pero es un peligro para todos que un paciente ronde el hospital por las noches.

Bajó de nuevo al segundo piso, y pasó delante de los archiveros. Entró y lo primero que sacó de aquéllos muebles metálicos fue una carpeta titulada "Vargas, Feliciano", fechada hacía casi diez años atrás. El resto de la noche la pasó leyendo, buscando en ese entramado imposible algo que le diera la pauta a saber qué relación había entre aquél muchachito ingenuo y desviado y los horrores que sus inocentes fugas habían provocado.

Nada. Durante más de veinte páginas no figuraban señales de violencia de ninguna clase, más bien parecía que a lo largo de su vida estuvo rehuyendo a todo tipo de agresividad. Era una persona pacífica, sensible, dulce… había visos en su comportamiento que le recordaron a las extrañas acciones hechas por María el día que estuvo en la sala, interactuando con los otros internos. No, él no podría haber sido capaz de…

Entonces, en la última página de registro encontró algo que atrajo su atención. No era muy importante en apariencia, pero en el fondo, resultaba estremecedor; debajo de su nombre, y de la lista de medicamentos prescritos, estaba una leyenda escrita a mano que rezaba: "Enfermero a cargo: Beilschmidt, Ludwig". Tal vez de no ser por el hecho que la víctima mortal aparecía en aquél archivo, Alfred habría ignorado el detalle, pero luego recordó que Ludwig era siempre asignado a los pacientes de alta peligrosidad.

¿Acaso había algo respecto a Feliciano que nadie más conocía, y que Ludwig pagó con su vida ante el temor del paciente de que lo revelara?

…

_Avanzamos rápido \(*-*)/ jajaja, lamento de antemano no haber contestado los comentarios del capítulo anterior pero no os preocupéis, aquí vamos:_

_**ItzelDurand: **__Pues como ves sí lo fue… mucho O_O pero ¿quién lo mató? Hohoho eso no lo diré ;D _

_**Kibashiori: **__Bueno… sonará extraño, pero acostumbro escuchar música cuando escribo fanfics y… adivina el soundtrack de qué juego de terror estaba oyendo O.O ¡Gracias y saludos!_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__x'D jajaja no me angustio… mientras no se ponga muy psicópata tu amigo estaremos bien. Bueno he ahí el misterio sin resolver… de muchos._

_**Arwen: **__Lamento lo de Ludwig pero tenía una razón de ser (no lo maté por gusto como cuando mato al gringo x3). Alfred… sí, muy maduro, quise reivindicarlo, lo maltrato mucho en mis fanfics. _

_**OkamiYuki98: **__No le temas a Rusia ^J^ porque si lo haces él te convencerá de lo contrario con su bastón mágico… Ok not. María y su historia tiene muchas lagunas aún por aclarar, como la de otros tantos ahí. Jajaja, homicidios… me siento como el de Game of Thrones, matándolos a todos. Respecto al misterioso crimen… no diré nada, sacad vuestras conclusiones ;D_

_**Uhuru-chan: **__Muertos everywhere O_O no te traumes… aún, porque faltan muchas cosas extrañas. Alfred n.n pobrecito, y Arthur también es muy lindo cuando se lo propone, o sea como el 5% de las veces nada más. Seee, Iván y María son extraños, y gracias por el tomate *se come el tomate* _

_**Sandra DeNite: **__D: ¡dar mal café… eso es maligno! T^T Todo se arreglará… espero :D trataré de no torturar mucho al hero por esta ocasión pero no aseguro nada._

_**GhostPen94: **__Ja-ja-ja ya pues, acá hay más USUK para que no me odies. ¡Actualizado!_

_**Ange Tearspeed: **__O_O oh caray… a mi siempre me ha gustado el FrUK. En fin, dejando de un lado eso… muchas gracias por tus reviews :3 espero que te siga gustando y bueno, trataré de no hacerlos padecer mucho… demasiado. _

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Jajaja no te preocupes n.n Arthur no, el franchute tan insinuativo y estúpido y sensual… xD trataré de que salga más, aligera mucho la carga con sus rarezas. En la mente de María hay… cosas… raras o_o o… ¿no tan raras? *tun tun tun* Y claro que habrá más misterios, ahora le hemos sumado el extraño caso de Feliciano ojos-cerrados muajaja. ¡Saludos!_

_**Mokachina: **__De María no podemos fiarnos… bueno, de nadie en realidad, las mentecitas de los locos son muy enredosas, y Alfred no será quien encuentre el hilo negro aquí. Gracias por leer n.n_

_**Alfie Edelstein: **__D: tranqui, quizá sólo sea Feliciano… uno nunca sabe. ¿Será, o no será, y quién será? (?) ok no x3 gracias por tu review._

_Bien, creo que fueron todos por hoy. Más adelante… ¿qué pasa con Feliciano? ¿De qué puertas hablará Lukas? ¿Alfred se le declarará sobrio a Arthur? Y hablando del cejón, ¿aprenderá a controlar sus ataques de tsunderismo? ¿Iván dejará de sonreír así: ^J^? estas preguntas y muchas más en el siguiente episodio de su serie de terror favorita… ok no xD ¡adiosito!_


	5. En las Sombras

…

-Yo sé lo que vi, Arthur… de verdad…

-¿Y de verdad piensas que Feliciano fue quien mató a Ludwig? –el doctor hizo una mueca de burla. –Ese niño es incapaz de aplastar una mosca… incluso las moscas lo asustan.

-Eso es de lo que hablo. Estamos hablando de una persona que cree que habla con su hermano muerto y que le da instrucciones para fugarse y… Demonios, ¿qué no hay suficientes datos en sus archivos para que notes que dentro de su cabeza hay una bomba de tiempo? Está desesperado, triste, preguntándose seguro porqué su hermano no lo ha sacado de aquí… ¿Me oyes?

Alfred comenzaba a impacientarse por el frío recibimiento de su colega a sus averiguaciones. Durante toda la mañana, Arthur estuvo al tanto de las tribulaciones del nuevo doctor, Roderich, que además de tener una manía casi patológica por los pacientes más extravagantes, tenía métodos bastante poco prácticos para las terapias, pues casi todo lo que sabía lo había obtenido de su exhaustivo estudio de figuras ya pasadas como Freud y Fromm, algo de lo que a ésas alturas no podían fiarse, y menos con la situación de los pacientes.

-Te escucho, Al, te escucho perfectamente y por eso te digo… Feliciano no tiene absolutamente nada, déjalo tranquilo. Si tanto te preocupas, ¿porqué no investigas más de Iván? El otro día estuviste jurando que era el culpable, ya te dije que me encargaré de María… más tarde. Tengo que arreglar los papeles de Edelstein antes de que me vuelva loco.

-Arthur, estás actuando extraño. –Alfred se detuvo delante de él, apoyándose contra el muro como si le quisiera cerrar el paso. Su compañero hizo una mueca de aturdimiento. –Primero no quieres que los detectives se metan a investigar más de lo que ya vieron… luego, no quieres escucharme sobre lo de Feliciano… Y fuiste tú quien me contó de las sombras que veían los pacientes, ¿y ahora me dices que es puro rumor?

El otro parpadeó fríamente, como sopesando en silencio las palabras del joven.

-Si tanto te importa, ve con el doctor Honda. Fue él quien sugirió que Ludwig fuera el enfermero de Feliciano. De hecho, fue el último en ver el tratamiento del chico así que sabe más de su historial reciente que yo. –Arthur se corrió a un lado, tratando de apartarse de Alfred, pero éste lo acorraló de nuevo. -¿Ahora qué?

-Lukas también estuvo muy raro ayer… Arthur, todos están notando que falta Ludwig, no sé cuánto tiempo más podamos aguantar esto. –el doctor resopló. –Necesitamos respuestas ahora.

-Alfred, sigue mi consejo… Nunca metas más la cabeza de lo que puedes aguantar en el agua, podrías… terminar ahogándote. –con esas siniestras palabras, Arthur se desembarazó de él y fue a su oficina. Alfred, muy ofuscado, se dio media vuelta, gruñendo en voz baja mientras iba en búsqueda de Kiku.

El doctor estaba en su consultorio, mirando con aire curioso a Heracles, que otra vez se había quedado dormido en mitad de la sesión, ronroneando y acurrucándose sobre el diván. Alfred entró haciendo tanto ruido que el paciente se levantó de un salto y le bufó.

-Doctor Ho… ¡Ay!

-Karpusi-san, por favor… -susurró Kiku, y el aludido se acostó de nueva cuenta en el diván, siguiendo con ojos perezosos a Alfred. -¿Sucede algo?

-Quisiera hablar con usted sobre un paciente… si no es molestia… ahora mismo.

Kiku miró de soslayo a Heracles, que volvía a clavar sus ojos en los dos médicos.

-Hmm… Karpusi-san, la terapia de hoy terminó. Mañana hablaremos sobre esos sueños con los ratones.

-Es… una buena… señal, veterinario. –murmuró Heracles con su voz pesada. –Pronto… mi sueño… se volverá… realidad.

-Esperemos que no, no hay leyes que permitan la regulación de humanos metamórficos. –replicó Kiku con calma, haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Heracles saltó del diván, cruzó a través de las piernas de Alfred y salió del consultorio, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de su pie derecho. –Bien, Alfred-san, ¿de qué paciente quiere hablarme?

-Feliciano Vargas. Quisiera que me contara un poco sobre su historia.

El japonés parpadeó y se echó atrás en su butaca, claramente incómodo. Su acción no hizo sino poner en alerta a Alfred que se quedó mirándolo, expectante.

-Hai… Feliciano… Veamos, ¿qué puedo contarle de él?

-Cualquier cosa, es más, si pudiera decirme su historia completa…

Una vez más, Kiku asintió solemne.

-Bien. Feliciano llegó hace ya mucho tiempo al hospital… Cuando tenía algo así como cinco años vivía en Sicilia, junto con su abuelo porque él y su hermano eran huérfanos. El abuelo los había criado a ambos por igual, aunque Feliciano era su favorito por muchas razones… era un niño tranquilo, noble, inteligente, en cambio su hermano mayor era algo holgazán y hasta grosero. Pero los dos niños siempre estaban juntos y se entendían, como si fueran una sola mente…

-Pero no eran gemelos, ¿verdad?

-No, pero al verlos cualquiera juraría que lo eran. –replicó Kiku. –Durante esa época que le cuento, un día su hermano mayor desapareció en una de las colinas que estaban cerca de su finca, eso no era novedoso porque él siempre se escapaba pero… ese día no volvió. Oscureció y el abuelo salió a buscarlo. Feliciano se quedó esperándolos. Y cuando su abuelo volvió en la madrugada no llevaba más que… uno de los zapatos del hermano mayor. –hubo un triste silencio en el que Alfred asimilaba el impacto de esa revelación. Podía imaginar a Feliciano, siendo un tierno niño, esperando con grandes esperanzas ver volver a su hermano, sólo para recibir un zapatito que sería a la larga, todo lo que quedara de la persona que más quería. Aquello ya bastaba para trastornar a cualquiera. –No encontraron nunca su cuerpo, pero eso no importaba porque en esas colinas, además de lo intrincadas y escarpadas que eran, había animales salvajes rondando, y un niño pequeño era víctima fácil.

-Comprendo… -susurró Alfred. -¿Y después?

-Pasó mucho tiempo en el que Feliciano tuvo que vivir con la idea de que su hermano se había ido, una conducta normal en tiempo de duelo. Pero a los pocos meses, de repente, todo eso cambió. –el doctor Honda apretó sus manos, mirando con sumo interés a Alfred. –El abuelo dijo que al pequeño le daba por reírse solo y luego, por hablar solo, y cuando él trataba de averiguar qué le causaba esos espasmos no encontró ninguna respuesta hasta que un día, cansado, le preguntó con quién hablaba, y Feliciano contestó…

-"Con mi hermano". –sentenció Alfred. Kiku asintió.

-Pensaron que era una secuela de su trauma nada más, que pasaría pronto… pero nunca pasó. Con el paso de los años, la historia inventada de Feliciano fue volviéndose más y más escalofriante, no sonaba como algo que cualquiera en su sano juicio habría creado en su mente… y entonces, cuando cumplió los diez años, su abuelo lo salvó de morir.

-¿Intentó suicidarse?

-No. Intentaba bajar las escaleras con los ojos cerrados, y tropezó. Lo llevaron al doctor varias veces durante dos meses porque se negaba a abrir los ojos y sufría siempre de caídas y golpes. Su abuelo se angustiaba más, y le preguntaba siempre porqué no abría los ojos, y él le explicaba que era para así, preservar la imagen de su hermano hasta la próxima vez que lo viera.

Alfred recordó cómo, la noche anterior, alcanzó a atisbar los ojos abiertos del muchacho. ¿Significaba entonces que, en sus delirios, Feliciano creía realmente poder ver en la penumbra a su hermano, y hablaba con él?

-¿Y después? –le preguntó.

-Lo internaron en un hospital a los catorce años, cuando sus delirios aumentaron. Le dieron varios antialucinógenos, antidepresivos… Tuvo muchas complicaciones médicas pero ninguna relacionada con las medicinas para la mente, sino porque seguía chocando contra todo. El primer día se volcó en la mesa de Vanderhoeven-san y éste por poco lo mata. Luego… se acostumbró a andar a ciegas, y continuó con la terapia, siempre alegre y tranquilo, como si estuviera de vacaciones. Pero nunca ha dejado de hablar de su hermano y a veces me cuenta todo lo que platican.

-Eso significa que lleva aquí casi…

-Ocho años. Ocho años en los que no hemos podido avanzar con el tratamiento ni un poco. Hace un año se le clasificó como incurable, el gobierno le ha dado al hospital una ayuda económica por él incluso. Pero está mejor aquí que en otro lugar.

Era todo. Nada, en ningún momento del triste relato, parecía apoyar la teoría de Alfred, lo que lo frustró aún más.

-¿Y qué hay de Ludwig? Arthur… El doctor Kirkland me contó que fue usted quien lo puso como su enfermero.

-Hai. Ludwig-san era un hombre muy paciente con él, casi todos los enfermeros se desesperaban porque siempre quería contarles cosas, igual que un niño hiperactivo, pero no así él. Lo escuchaba pacientemente, a veces incluso parecía… ayudarlo mejor que nosotros. Hubo un par de ocasiones en que por poco lo convence de que su hermano era sólo producto de su imaginación, aunque Feliciano volvió rápidamente a su historia original. Creo… que lo consideraba una especie de amigo.

-¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Sólo por eso…? –fue muy rápido, pero Alfred lo notó: Kiku se había sonrojado, incluso parecía estar avergonzado de sí mismo. Comprendió ese gesto a la perfección, había algo que no le contó. –Kiku, ¿hay algo más?

-¿Algo más, Alfred-san? –el japonés lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de negar. –No, no hay nada más. Nada.

-¿Seguro? –al ver que el otro volvía a negar mientras su rubor se extendía, Alfred descargó un manotazo en el escritorio. –Doctor Honda, por amor del cielo, tenemos a un enfermero muerto y tres sospechosos, uno de los cuales puede salir por las noches de su celda sin que lo detecten, así que si hay algo más…

-¡Está bien! –replicó Kiku con una voz más fuerte de la que Alfred nunca lo escuchó usar. El hombre se cubrió la cara con ambas manos varios segundos, respirando lentamente antes de mirarlo. –Demo… Por favor, Alfred-san, lo que le cuente ahora es confidencial y nadie, excepto usted y yo, debemos saberlo, ¿sí? ¿Por favor?

Alfred torció los labios.

-Está bien. Cuénteme.

-El invierno anterior… bueno, era hora de la cita de Feliciano. Como Ludwig no había llegado aún le pedí a otro enfermero que fuera a buscarlo, y regresó al cabo de unos minutos diciéndome que el paciente tenía una especie de crisis. Estaba triste porque según él, su hermano no había ido a felicitarlo por Navidad, y se negaba a abandonar su celda mientras lloraba. Fue una suerte que en ese momento llegara Ludwig-san, y le pedí que fuera por él, sabiendo que lo controlaría mejor. Pasaron los minutos y ellos no… aparecían. Me preocupé y fui a buscarlos a su celda… -la voz de Kiku tembló y enmudeció.

-¿Y qué pasó? –le incitó Alfred. -¡Vamos, doctor, termine de una vez!

Parecía que el japonés estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar, y musitó:

-Los encontré a ambos en la celda. Fe… Feliciano estaba más tranquilo… Y…

-¿Y?

-… Ludwig-san estaba con él… consolándolo… abrazándolo… Y… b… be…

-¿Estaban… besándose? –Kiku agachó la mirada y no dijo nada más. Alfred sintió una especie de vértigo y tembló, poniéndose pálido. La imagen que estaba formándose en su cabeza era cuando mucho perturbadora, intentaba componer un cuadro donde el cuerpo menudo y casi infantil de Feliciano se estrechaba entre los brazos de Ludwig, y cuando lo hizo… se dio cuenta de que Arthur a su modo, era igual de pequeño que él… -Damn… -el doctor se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por su cabeza al cabo que las dos imágenes revueltas (Feliciano y Ludwig, Arthur y él) se disolvían de su imaginación. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo eso?

-Según Ludwig-san, era la primera vez. Parecía muy aturdido… asustado de su propia acción y me pidió que lo suspendiera por su falta. Lo hice, y cuando volvió se tornó distante con Feliciano, como si lamentara lo ocurrido. Aún así éste lo buscaba, le hablaba como siempre, pero ya no… estuvieron juntos. Y… ese es el fin de la historia.

-¡Debiste echarlo! –chilló Alfred. -¡Es contra las reglas que los pacientes y sus cuidadores o… o sus doctores se involucren emocionalmente! ¡Está mal!

-Alfred-san, conozco bien las reglas, pero en este caso no me pareció una falta tan grave porque, al fin y al cabo, resultaba muy producente para ambos. Ludwig-san nunca descuidó su trabajo, Feliciano-kun se veía más animado y durante esa época casi no mencionó a su hermano… era como si hubieran encontrado una cura alternativa sin necesidad de terapias y medicamentos.

Pero Alfred alcanzó a gruñir, antes de salir velozmente del consultorio de un muy desconcertado Kiku:

-¡Los sentimientos no tienen cabida en un lugar como éste!

Caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos, enojado, aunque ni él mismo sabía porqué. Bajó a la recepción donde encontró a Elizabetha al pendiente de un programa de autos monstruo mientras revolvía una taza de café, y sacó agua del expendedor. No le parecía verosímil que algo así pasara en el hospital… un paciente involucrado sentimentalmente de ése modo con su enfermero... ¡Maldita sea con Feliciano! ¡Y maldita sea con todos! ¿Porqué todos ahí tenían la suerte de tener la atención de quién querían, menos él? ¿O es que tendría que fingirse loco para que lo internaran y así obtener el interés de Arthur? Seguramente que sí, porque ahora que lo pensaba, Francis gozaba más del favor del doctor Kirkland que él… ése maldito pervertido asqueroso tenía más oportunidades que él.

Apretó el vasito de plástico hasta casi volverlo una bola informe de basura y la arrojó al cesto, mientras Elizabetha agitaba contenta los brazos. Sabía bien lo que haría, subiría, le contaría a Arthur el relato de Kiku y luego… quién sabe, quizá luego le reclamaría un poco, para calmarse, contándole sus temores que siempre ocultaba respecto a Francis.

Justo pensaba eso cuando oyó un quejido largo en la sala común, y se precipitó para ver qué había pasado.

El lugar estaba como de costumbre, con su barullo y su movimiento, pero en el fondo, donde había visto a Feliciano la noche anterior, había dos figuras agazapadas y bien unidas. Alfred entornó los ojos, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba, porque nadie aparte de él parecía haber notado ese detalle peculiar. Lo que sucedía era que María estaba prácticamente aplastada contra la pared, mirando con indecible temor a Francis que había conseguido acorralarla, bastante lejos del alcance visual de los enfermeros que ahora intentaban arreglar una disputa de antemano perdida: evitar que Sadiq lamiera los anteojos de Berwald.

-Por favor… déjame… -suplicaba María a media voz.

-Hon~ hon~hon~ … Marie, ma belle fleur, no tienes porqué sentir miedo de mí. –ronroneó Francis usando su voz más calmada y seductora. –Nada de lo que yo te haga te hará daño, más bien todo lo contrario, te hará más bien del que has soñado nunca.

-Yo no quiero. Por favor, déjame irme.

-¿Sin siquiera haber probado un poco? Extraño… ¿porqué no habrías de hacerlo? –el hombre ladeó su cabeza, componiendo un gesto de confusión. –Mon petite, al menos intenta una vez, si no te gusta te dejaré tranquila, pero si no… no pienso detenerme hasta haberme saciado de ti… ¿oui?

María negó con la cabeza, Francis, sin embargo, se inclinó sobre ella, buscando besarla. La chica se movía de un lado a otro desesperadamente, y el hombre se acercó depositando un tierno beso sobre su cuello mientras susurraba:

-Serás mía, chérie…

Ya Alfred se había acercado, dispuesto a separarlos antes de que Francis le hiciera algo más, pero lo que pasó a continuación era definitivamente algo que no se esperaba. María, súbitamente, se puso tensa, como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra, y dirigió su mirada enardecida al atrevido.

-No… -siseó con una voz grave, horrorosa, que le heló la sangre a Francis. De repente, la joven saltó sobre él, tirándolo al piso y atacándolo con toda su fuerza, tirándole del cabello, mordiéndolo, arañándolo y dándole fuertes patadas mientras el otro trataba de detenerla. El jaleo hizo que todos los pacientes dirigieran su atención a ellos y hubo varios grititos animados.

-¡Eh, por fin pasa algo emocionante aquí! –exclamó Dagmar.

-¡Alto, ALTO! –bramaba Alfred por encima del tumulto. María había conseguido sentarse sobre el pecho de Francis y estaba muy ocupada estrangulándolo. El pobre hombre boqueaba y trataba de quitársela de encima, presa del pánico, mientras su agresora chillaba con aquélla voz inhumana:

-¡No volverás a tocarme! ¡No volverás a tocarme NUNCA! ¡NUNCA!

Dos figuras altas cruzaron por el lado de Alfred y consiguieron separarlos. Berwald tenía sujeta a María como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que se agitaba todavía chillando como poseída, y el otro, un enfermero de cabello castaño y ojos azules, socorría a Francis.

-Mon… Dieu… -fue todo lo que dijo cuando se recuperó. María pataleaba con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de soltársele al enfermero, mientras unas lágrimas de tamaño espectacular rodaban por sus mejillas encendidas.

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! –bramó en dirección a Francis. -¡Te dije que no me tocaras… pero no me oíste! ¡No te acerques a mí nunca más o te voy a… a…!

Poco a poco, su acceso de furia bajó, y todo lo que quedó fue la misma niña asustada de siempre, que lloraba cubriéndose los ojos. Alfred estaba hecho un mar de confusión; acababa de asistir a la que podría ser la prueba definitiva de la culpabilidad de María, ya no de Ludwig sino de su padre adoptivo, pero había algo en ese violento cuadro que no cuadraba. Mientras pensaba en eso vio llegar a Arthur.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

-Fue María. –se apresuró a contestarle, mientras Berwald depositaba a la llorosa chica en el piso. –Francis estaba… bueno, ya lo conoces, y ella se le echó encima… mira. –señaló al aludido, que gimoteaba a causa de las mordidas y rasguños que tenía por toda la cara.

-¡Oooh~! –gimoteó. -¡Mi hermoso rostro! ¡No me miren, merde, estoy horrible!

-¿Sólo así? –Arthur levantó una ceja. –Bien… justo lo que me faltaba. –luego de eso, se acercó a María, que seguía llorando, y se inclinó murmurándole quién sabe qué hasta que ésta, dócilmente, se puso de pie y lo siguió, con la cabeza inclinada. Alfred los vio pasar y luego notó un cosquilleo en su espalda; todos seguían mirándolos.

-Ya… pueden seguir en lo suyo, el espectáculo terminó. –repuso antes de salir de la sala.

Fue un mal día para Alfred. Después del ataque de María Arthur se negó a salir de su consultorio durante casi dos horas, luego de las cuales la joven salió con aire cabizbajo y sin que el doctor quisiera revelarle a su cada vez más enfadado colega nada de lo que estuvieron hablando.

-Basta ya, Alfred, se trata de un caso muy raro pero no creo que tenga importancia. –le cortó la cuarta vez que éste le preguntó sobre su consulta.

-Eso dices, pero no tienes idea de lo que hablas.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Arthur, yo… -el doctor miró a sus espaldas y replicó en voz baja: -Hay algo que no sabes sobre Feliciano Vargas y Ludwig Beilschmidt. Algo muy… extraño.

-Explícate, Alfred.

-Aquí no. Vamos a mi oficina. –a pesar de su inconformidad, Arthur le siguió, y cuando estuvieron adentro Alfred aseguró la puerta y soltó un suspiro. –Arthur, ya sé que vas a decirme que eso no es importante pero Kiku me contó de algo que pasó el invierno pasado entre Ludwig y Feliciano… algo que me dejó con un mal presagio.

-Dímelo sin rodeos, Alfred.

-Bien, aquí va… Kiku mismo los vio… Vio a Ludwig y a Feliciano… besándose. En la celda del chico.

-WHAT?! –el grito de Arthur hizo que Alfred se sintiera internamente satisfecho. -¡¿Cómo demonios…?! ¡¿Y porqué no dijo nada antes?!

-Al parecer, a Kiku no le pareció algo "tan malo". –gruñó Alfred. –Dijo que la compañía de Ludwig le hacía mucho bien al chico, que nunca lo había visto tan cuerdo desde que se lo asignaron como enfermero… dijo que estaba mejorando bastante.

-De todos modos debió informarnos. –contestó mordazmente. –Una persona que se involucra emocionalmente con sus pacientes no puede sino ser más inestable que ellos mismos. Es como… -se estremeció, cosa rara ya que Alfred jamás le había visto hacer algo así. –es como abusar de un niño pequeño que no tiene idea de lo que pasa.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que me desconcerté tanto. ¿Crees que Feliciano haya sido consciente de lo ocurrido?

-Seguro no lo vio mal. El concepto que tiene ese chico del afecto es bastante universal, se parece a Francis pero mucho más inocente.

Ante la mención del paciente, el ojiazul ahogó un ruidito de desaprobación, pero Arthur logró escucharlo y endureció su mirada.

-¿Porqué me cuentas eso? ¿Crees que Feliciano se haya obsesionado con Ludwig y lo haya matado cuando dejó de ponerle atención?

-Sí, ¿quién sabe?

-Lo has visto tú mismo, Alfred, Feliciano es incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Nunca ha tenido reacciones violentas, ni antes ni después; en el mundo exterior, sería presa fácil, es muy frágil e inocente para distinguir el peligro.

-No es el único aquí que no sabe reconocer el peligro. –inquirió con enfado. Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa, Alfred?

-¡María y Francis! –el aludido señaló la puerta, como si los dos revoltosos estuvieran justo ahí. -¡Si no es uno, es otro el que causa alboroto! ¡Te niegas a contarme nada de lo que hablaste con María y mientras tanto sigues dándole terapia a Francis como si fuera…!

-Lo de Bonnefoy te lo he explicado hasta el maldito cansancio, Alfred, y no puedo contarte nada sobre María porque tengo muchas cosas que investigar aún. Su historia… -el ojiverde hizo una mueca de sospecha. –No había escuchado una biografía más revuelta desde los Braginski. Sólo que su historia es clara hasta que la adoptan, luego de ahí… todo se vuelve confuso. Me contó muchas cosas, todas sueltas… al menos me dio nombres, eso me bastará.

-Arthur…

-Escúchame. Hoy me quedaré a hacer la guardia yo, ¿bien? Intentaré avanzar con María, y tú te pondrás al tanto con lo de Iván. Respecto a Feliciano, hasta que no haya nada sospechoso en su contra lo dejaremos en paz, ¿bien?

-Bien… como quieras. Sólo quería demostrarte que no estaba tan equivocado.

-¿Respecto a lo del crimen?

-No. Respecto a que los que parecen más de fiar son siempre los más peligrosos.

No fue necesario para Arthur preguntarle a qué se refería. Lo sabía perfecto.

-Deja de lado tus malditos celos sin sentido, Alfred, lo digo por tu propio bien.

-¿Sin sentido, dices? Estoy preocupado por ti, pero no parece importarte lo que yo piensa o… sienta…

-Me importa bastante, pero hay un límite para todas esas acciones, y ese límite también se encarga de decirnos dónde termina la cordura y comienza la locura. Ten cuidado de no cruzarlo porque… el camino de regreso podría ser lo último que hicieras en tu vida.

Luego de eso, Arthur abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió, dejando a Alfred con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Llegó la noche, y con ella Alfred y todos se fueron, excepto Arthur, que se quedó en su oficina redactando el archivo, incompleto aún, de María. Recordó que Alfred le había prometido enviarle el diagnóstico preliminar y de eso ya hacían más de dos días… Maldito americano, pensó mientras hacía algunas correcciones y abría el internet, buscando direcciones. Alfred Jones desde que llegó le significaba dolores de cabeza permanentes, primero, porque en sus primeros meses actuaba como si todo fuera un juego infantil, sin tomarse en serio sus responsabilidades, revoloteando a su alrededor…

Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo extrañaba. Había algo de agradable en ése Alfred ruidoso y despreocupado que le alegraba los días, le aligeraba las cargas más pesadas… Pero eso cambió la noche de fiesta cuando le contó lo que sentía, y desde entonces una brecha descomunal comenzó a abrirse entre ambos, ensanchándose cada vez más…

Luego estaba Francis, el eterno pervertido, odioso y molesto al que nadie soportaba, excepto él, a fuerza de convivir con él. No era como Alfred en lo más mínimo, pero encontraba sus horas de terapia como un feliz elixir en contra de la monotonía, y a veces… a veces pensaba que, quizá, las sospechas de Alfred no estaban tan lejos de la realidad.

Hablando de Francis…

-Bon soir, mon petite…

María abrió los ojos y se topó de frente con Francis, que sonreía alegremente. La muchacha se revolvió encogiéndose en la orilla más alejada de su cama.

-¡¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?! –susurró.

-¡Oh! Con esto. –el hombre levantó una especie de horquilla. –La encontré hoy entre mis cosas y pensé, "¿porqué no le hago una amable visita nocturna a mademoiselle Marie?" y bueno, aquí estoy.

-¿Qué quieres? Si vuelves acaso a…

-Oh, non. Vine a disculparme. –susurró el hombre, asintiendo despacio mientras un tenue rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas. –Lamento mucho haberte alterado, aunque no esperaba que reaccionaras así, la mayoría me sueltan bofetadas, hon~ hon~… -al ver que la chica seguía recelosa, cambió su expresión por una más seria. –No me importa lo que digan los tontos de allá, yo no soy un violador, y nunca forzaría a alguien a hacer algo que no quieran, sólo procuro ser abierto a las… ah… posibilidades que se me presentan.

-Oh… es decir que tú las seduces. –María pareció calmarse, y se aproximó un paso apenas a su acompañante, mirándolo sin parpadear. -¿Falto de amor?

Por un momento, Francis pareció quedarse sin habla, pero luego se recuperó dando un hondo resoplido.

-Más que eso. Ahora me ves como soy, una atractiva figura escultural de belleza y pulcritud… -al decir esto, la joven reprimió una risita. –Pero antes era una desgracia, tan feo que yo mismo me habría tirado de un risco para evitarles a otros la condena de verme. De pequeño era raquítico, débil, y vivíamos en la más asquerosa parte de París… Mis padres nunca se preocuparon mucho por mí, a pesar de que era el mayor de mis hermanos. Tuve de todo un poco en mi infancia y daba asco… algunos me llamaban Grenouille, por lo asqueroso de mi aspecto… -al pensarlo, el hombre dibujó una mueca de nostalgia, como si las burlas de los chiquillos lo siguieran hasta ese lugar. –Todo cambió luego de que cumplí dieciséis, pero… ah, esa es una historia demasiado fuerte para una mademoiselle tan inocente. Quizá, cuando tengas más… hon~hon~hon~… experiencia en el tema, te la cuente con pelos y señales. Fue como la llave del paraíso para mí… el amor y la belleza van de la mano con el erotismo, ¿sabes? Cuando uno de los tres falla, la estructura se derrumba, y solo queda una débil imitación del arte del amour, arte que me gusta mucho cultivar porque… creo que es el único que conozco. –de pronto, hizo una pausa y soltó una risita cantarina. -¡Pero qué raro, nunca le había contado esto a nadie! ¿Guardarás el secreto, chérie?

-Sí… si ahora vuelves a tu celda y me dejas dormir. Y prometes no hacerme nada de tu arte otra vez. –puntualizó María.

-Será difícil porque eres preciosa, pero está bien, lo prometo. Por el amour… -añadió sonriéndole con coquetería y haciendo una reverencia, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Un estallido brutal seguido por el apagón de todas las luces. María lanzó un grito de terror, mirando en las penumbras.

-¿Francis? ¿Qué…?

-Silencio, chérie...

Hubo un estertor horrendo, como algo que succionara aire con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Francis seguía clavado delante de la puerta, buscando en la impenetrable oscuridad del pasillo mientras María, a sus espaldas, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Francis, por favor…

-¡Calla, Marie!

-¿Pero qué…?

Fue todo demasiado rápido. Francis gritó, María también, y vio que algo grande se precipitaba sobre ella; hubo un forcejeo largo y confuso, María sintió cómo una mano tiraba de sus cabellos y le arrancaba el listón de su trenza, con fuerza tal que se llevó un mechón entero. Aquélla cosa seguía moviéndose, empujándola, aplastándola, y Francis seguía ahí luchando igual que ella, aumentando los gritos de la habitación. Hubo un correteo, y luego un portazo.

-¡NO! –exclamó la chica. -¡FRANCIS…!

Algo la empujó de vuelta a la cama, con tanta violencia que se estampó contra la pared y cayó medio desmayada en el lecho; aún así, alcanzó a enfocar la mirada y vio una masa oscura retorciéndose delante de ella, y oía los gemidos de dolor de Francis, pero no acertaba a ver qué más pasaba. Luego, de pronto… la puerta se abrió tranquilamente, se cerró de nuevo y reinó la más absoluta de las calmas. María, tambaleante, bajó de la cama y se acercó al gran fardo del piso, suponiendo de antemano que se trataba de Francis; quería hablarle, preguntarle si sabía qué demonios había sido esa cosa, y buscando a tientas, tocó algo frío y suave que imaginó era su listón.

En ese momento, las luces se encendieron, y los pasos que había oído antes resonaron de nuevo, junto con las voces de los enfermeros y de Arthur, que gritaba histéricamente:

-¡¿Cómo demonios van a decirme que se escapó?! Bloody hell… ¡Bonnefoy, más vale que salgas de tu escondite!

María, lentamente, dirigió la cara a Francis. Éste seguía sin moverse.

-Francis… ¡Francis! –lo movió apenas lo suficiente para ponerlo boca arriba, y entonces vio, horrorizada, que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de golpes y rasguños sangrantes. Y que también, el listón lo tenía bien sujeto alrededor del cuello, atado con tanta fuerza que por más que tiró de él fue incapaz de soltarlo. El pánico se apoderó de ella y empezó a berrear mientras se cubría los ojos y lloraba.

Sus gritos alertaron a los enfermeros, y tres de ellos entraron en tropel a su recámara. Lo que vieron fue a Francis muerto, tendido en el suelo y lleno de marcas, y a María junto a él, llorando como histérica, con rasguños también y la ropa medio desgarrada. No necesitaron más.

-¡Doctor Kirkland, Bonnefoy está aquí!

Arthur entró.

-¿Qué demonios…? BLOODY HELL! –los ojos del doctor pasaron, lentamente, del cadáver de Francis a María, y ésta, lentamente, apartó las manos de su rostro, temblando. Pudo ver la acusación escrita en la mirada esmeralda de Arthur. –Tú…

-¡No! ¡Yo no fui! –chilló suplicante. -¡No fui yo… por favor, créanme, había una…!

-Llévensela al cuarto piso. –ordenó a los enfermeros, mientras se inclinaba para revisar al muerto. María pataleó y siguió gritando.

-¡NO! ¡No he sido yo! ¡No he sido yo! ¡Por favor, créanme! ¡No fui yo… POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR... YO NO HICE NADA…!

Los sollozos de la chica se perdieron en el fondo del pasillo mientras Arthur, con un temblor en las manos, se apartaba de Francis.

-Idiota… Estúpido idiota… -susurró mientras sentía una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

…

_Como si las cosas no fueran ya mal… Hohohoho, amo ser cruel :D espero que les guste este capítulo. Ahora, los comentarios:_

_**ItzelDurand: **__Muchas gracias :D jajaja Feliks y su… ejem… estilo siempre hacen bien en fics como estos. Una vez más, gracias por tus palabras, me ayudan mucho a seguir mejorando mi redacción n.n_

_**Uhuru-chan: **__Jajaja, ese Feliciano siempre sorprende (coff coff recuerda Turquía coff). A Feliks no le corre la vida ni aunque haya un asesino psicópata en el hospital xD Muchas gracias, aquí seguimos._

_**Rincen: **__Pobre Feliks, de hecho… bueno, esto no es relevante en la historia así que puedo "spoilear": Lituania está en el hospital por lo mismo u_u hay muchos prejuicios aún al respecto de la homosexualidad o cualquier cosa que se le parezca, y me pareció poner un poco de drama real aquí. ¡Claro que no, la historia de los pacientes es crucial! La de Feli ya está contada pero falta todavía develar más misterios…_

_**Ghostpen94: **__*le echa aire* No convulsiones! Ya seguimos n.n_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Ya bastante sufre el hombre con su amor no correspondido ("¿Porke Imglateda no me hama?" ok not xD). Espero que el final te guste porque está lleno de… horrores y misterios, muajaja… aunque falta mucho para eso aún :D_

_**Arwen: **__Ita-chan es un pan de Dios pero… tiene muchas cositas guardadas, como ya vimos ;) y ahora requerirán más valor porque lo que acaba de pasar sólo empeorará las cosas._

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Pues el asesino fue… *pipipipiiiiiiiiii error 404 misterio not found*_

_**Lol07: **__Lamento que se te carcoma dolorosamente el alma __ … nah, mentira, gozo con tener a todos en suspenso muajajajaja. Pero espero que con los capítulos próximos las sombras se vayan disipando y vean lo que realmente pasa en el manicomio n.n Jajajaja el título… sí xD también lo pensé._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Feli es un mar… lleno de pasta y secretos (Acción Poética) (?)_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Rusia no es malo, sólo quiere ser uno con todos… ^J^ da~ Jajaja ok not, bueno como ves Feli bonito es todo un caso, muy triste pero todo un caso, y Feliks es a mi parecer el más loco… digo, eso de querer quedarte en una casa de orates… pero sus motivos los tiene. _

_**It's Easy: **__D: oooh Alfredo… bueno, aquí no sufre tanto, si vieras mis otros fics tendrías motivos para odiarme, siempre maltrato al gringo T^T P.D Tu nombre de perfil me recordó al hero, cuando le dice a Kiku de cómo combatir a los monstruos de sus películas de terror x'D_

_**Alfie Edelstein: **__¡Calma, no hagamos conclusiones apresuradas! *come los chocolates* lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, listo para tu acoso __ jajaja. _

_Y bueno, lamento sinceramente lo de Francis… amo el FrUK (seeee… haters gonna hate) y me costó tener que haberlo… mandado a recoger margaritas y acosar angelitas lindas en el cielo (seguro lo hará *D*) pero bueno, alguien debía morir… siempre alguien debe morir~ jejeje. Y en el próximo capítulo develaremos un par de misterios más… ooh sí, hay algo no contado sobre cierta persona y que significará el inicio del gran camino a la verdad… y tendremos más de Iván, con el cariño bipolar de siempre. ¡Adiosito!_


	6. La Noche de Noviembre

…

El automóvil de Alfred se precipitó al interior del hospital con tanta prisa que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de estacionarlo adecuadamente; luego, saltó fuera de éste y entró al edificio, llamando a grandes voces a su colega. En la recepción, había una escena bastante extraña en la que no reparó: el televisor estaba apagado, las revistas de automóviles y deportes estaban fuera de su sitio normal, y Elizabetha estaba encaramada platicando tranquilamente con Roderich.

-… y muchos manzanos. Es un buen lugar durante el verano pero imagino que no se parece en nada a Salzburgo.

-Claro que no. Sin embargo me atrevería a decir que suena como un lugar muy bonito…

-Eh… Elizabetha… ¿has visto al doctor Kirkland? –gruñó Alfred. La chica se dio media vuelta, mirándolo con aire contrariado.

-¿Qué?... ¡Oh sí! Está en el tercer piso…

El doctor no esperó que le dijeran algo más, echó a correr por las escaleras con el corazón desbocado. Había pasado una mala noche, entre pesadillas e insomnio, imaginando que las peores cosas ocurrían mientras él estaba a varios kilómetros, a salvo de ese nido brutal en que se había convertido el hospital, con sus secretos y sus horrores. Y cuando llegó al tercer piso jadeando y temblando, y vio la cinta amarilla pegada a la puerta del fondo, su corazón se paralizó.

-No… -los pies no querían responderle, estaba clavado en medio del pasillo mirando horrorizado la puerta. Rogó a todo el cielo que Arthur no fuera quien estuviera ahí adentro… ¿de quién era ésa celda? –María…

La cinta amarilla vibró cuando una mano la hizo a un lado; entonces, Arthur apareció, más pálido que nunca y con cara de no saber muy bien ni en qué siglo vivía. Alfred exhaló un suspiro de alivio y sin importarle que de repente algún enfermero apareciera y los viera, se arrojó sobre él. Arthur, sin embargo, se apartó rápidamente y musitó:

-Francis está muerto.

Tomó una fracción de segundo hacer que un dolor punzante apareciera en el pecho del ojiazul, y otra fracción para dejar de lado sus celos y mirar sin entender hacia la puerta.

-Pero… ésta era la celda de…

-Sí, ya lo sé. Bueno… está todo muy claro para mí, ¿no? Francis escapó anoche y vino aquí y… creo que María sólo trató de defenderse, tal y como sucedió esta misma tarde. –Arthur hizo una mueca extraña, pero que para su colega era más clara que el agua. Sabía que ni su propia teoría lo convencía del todo. –La llevamos por seguridad al cuarto piso pero… esto se está saliendo de control. Ya han avisado a la Policía y vinieron esta mañana… dicen que si no arrojamos resultados más claros comenzarán a clausurarnos. Los perderemos a todos y a los más peligrosos… no sé que piensen hacerles.

-¿Qué más da eso? ¿Porqué no me avisaste? ¡Estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto y ahora…!

-Es la primera vez que nos pasa esto aquí, ¡estoy tan desesperado como tú! –replicó Arthur. –Todo fue tan… extraño… ni yo mismo puedo explicarme… pero sé lo que vi, y es todo lo que me importa. Entré a esta habitación y encontré a Bonnefoy muerto y María sujetando el arma homicida… no necesito más pruebas. Creo que ya no será necesario hablar con Braginski, él anoche no se movió ni un milímetro de su pieza.

-¿Y qué me dices de Feliciano? ¡Dijiste que Bonnefoy salió por su cuenta directo aquí! ¿Porqué?

-Era obvio. –el de ojos verdes hizo otra mueca desdeñosa. –Pero tampoco hay que temer, Feliciano no salió anoche. De hecho, creo que sólo el pervertido idiota lo hizo… -dirigió su mirada al suelo de la habitación, y una sombra de pesar oscureció su rostro. –Bloody hell… justo cuando pensaba que de verdad… estaba recuperándose… que realmente tenía remedio…

-¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Alfred, perspicaz.

-De Fran… de Bonnefoy. –repuso Arthur. –Nunca imaginé que sería capaz de… Pero bueno, ¿qué demonios importa? Tenemos que esclarecer esta tontería antes de meternos en más líos. ¿Quieres acompañarme al cuarto piso?

No. Ciertamente Alfred no quería ir al cuarto piso. Ahí se encontraría con Iván, del que seguiría desconfiando hasta el fin, y luego estaba María, cuya extraña actitud la había vuelto aún más culpable ante sus ojos; en otras circunstancias hubiera dicho que no, que se quedaría ahí y seguiría con lo suyo, que no quería nada que ver con esos hechos horripilantes… pero no podía decirle todo eso a Arthur, que lo miraba con una mezcla de frío autoritarismo y silencioso anhelo. El doctor asintió secamente y lo siguió por las estrechas escaleras en penumbras.

Cerca de la puerta más alejada del minúsculo piso, había otra a la que Arthur se dirigió, sacando de entre sus ropas una llave para abrirla. Adentro, no estaban los mismos muros pintados, personalizados para el paciente permanente que estaba en la celda de al lado, sino una simple recámara acolchada, sin ventanas ni nada que proporcionara luz, y al fondo de ésta, una silueta pequeña, recortada contra el blanco de los muros, encogida en el suelo como si estuviera volviéndose parte de él. A Alfred le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que aquélla figura era María; estaba acostada de manera irregular y atada con correas que rodeaban sus brazos uniéndolos a su cuerpo, mientras los dos extremos permanecían sujetos a la pared como un arnés.

Arthur tomó valor y se arrodilló junto a la chica, palpando su hombro con aire de desagrado; María se estremeció, y abrió los ojos con suma dificultad. Al ver al doctor una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en su cara y empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca incapaz de emitir algún sonido.

-María… -el doctor Kirkland apartó su mano, mirándola con ferocidad. –Espero que estés en condiciones de hablar conmigo y con el doctor Jones. Necesitamos respuestas así que… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste anoche y porqué?

-Pero… -María tragó saliva varias veces con los ojos como platos. Por unos segundos, Alfred sintió lástima de ver aquél bonito rostro desencajado por la angustia. –Yo… no hice nada.

-No empecemos otra vez con esas cosas, yo te vi, estabas ahí junto con Bonnefoy y el pobre idiota estaba muerto… ¿porqué lo mataste?

-¡No lo maté! De verdad, lo juro, yo no hice eso…

-¿Y quién fue, acaso… una sombra? –preguntó el doctor con aire burlón. María se redujo a asentir con seriedad.

-Usted… la ha visto entonces, ¿verdad doctor? –repuso mientras volvía a tragar con pesadez. A Alfred le parecía que sus movimientos estaban algo limitados y no sólo por las correas, toda ella lucía aturdida, casi débil.

-No digas tonterías. Si no fuiste tú, ¿qué fue entonces lo que pasó ahí adentro?

-Yo estaba dormida… Entonces Francis entró y… me dijo… que lo sentía. Que sentía haberme molestado en la mañana. –musitó con voz cada vez más débil, pero coherente. –Luego sólo hablamos de cosas, nada que sea importante para ustedes… y luego, cuando él abrió la puerta todas las luces se fueron…

Alfred sintió una especie de escalofrío, pero Arthur se redujo a entrecerrar con más fuerza los ojos, mirando escrutadoramente a la chica.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego… -los ojos de María se abrieron de par en par. –algo entró… no sé qué era, porque esa cosa empujó a Francis sobre la cama y empezó a… atacarnos… me rasguñaba y me golpeaba y yo trataba de defenderme. Francis también pero luego no sé qué pasó y esa cosa me dejó… pero a él no. Entonces volvieron las luces, la cosa se fue y vi… que… Francis estaba…

María ahogó un sollozo y clavó la mirada en el piso. Arthur permanecía impasible, y Alfred no recordaba haberlo visto nunca de peor talante.

-Curioso que esa sombra haya seguido atacando a Francis pero no a ti, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó con ponzoña. María volvió a mirarlo igual de aturdida que antes.

-Si supiera porqué, se lo diría. Pero no lo sé… ¡no lo sé!

-¿Y porqué tenías el arma homicida en tus manos cuando entré?

-Esa cosa me la quitó, me dio un tirón de cabello y se la llevó consigo y cuando volvieron las luces y vi mi listón sólo quise tomarlo… fue todo.

-¿En serio?

-¡De verdad! –parecía que cada palabra le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo a la chica, que a ratos palidecía, a ratos volvía a enrojecer, y mientras tanto su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo. -¿Porqué no quiere creerme?

-Debe ser porque las circunstancias nos dicen otras cosas. –replicó Arthur fríamente antes de ponerse de pie, dejando a la angustiada María suplicándole en silencio. –Ya tendremos una pequeña charla más tarde… por ahora intenta descansar… y arreglar un poco tus ideas.

María volvió a acurrucarse en el piso, temblando como si sufriera un ataque. Alfred siguió a Arthur a lo largo del pasillo en silencio, hasta que llegaron al tercer piso y se volvió bruscamente a su airado colega.

-Fuiste algo cruel con ella.

-¿Me lo dices tú ahora? –repuso Arthur poniéndose a la defensiva. –Ya la has visto, todo lo que dice es pura invención… la sombra asesina, ¡ja!

-No es la primera en decirlo, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú mismo me contaste sobre lo que te dijeron los pacientes… Y si la sombra no es Feliciano…

-Claro que no lo es.

-¡Bien! Si no es Feliciano podría tratarse de otra persona. –Alfred miró el techo, como si pudiera ver a través de él. -¿Porqué estaba tan débil?

-Le pusieron un sedante muy fuerte anoche, para que durmiera… estaba muy alterada, sufriendo una crisis de negación que por lo visto aún le dura. Si eso es cierto, es la segunda ocasión que la padece y con ello tendríamos suficiente para comenzar a hacer el diagnóstico que nos pide el juzgado. –Arthur también miró el techo, dibujando una expresión de lástima que poco tenía que ver con el hombre frío de minutos antes. –Creo que sería justo que te contara ahora lo que supe ayer, mientras la examinaba. María… es un caso bastante triste en realidad… buena estudiante, buena hija… Estaba haciendo papeles para la Universidad de Psiquiatría.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Alfred, desconcertado.

-Sí… ella misma me lo dijo. Me contó que su sueño era poder ayudar a otras almas en desgracia… sí, usó la palabra almas. –agregó mirando lacónicamente a Alfred. –Eso explica mucho… su actitud hacia los otros pacientes, esa conducta que vimos el otro día… se trata de un método reciente que seguro estuvo estudiando para utilizarlo en cuanto ingresara a la universidad…

-No parece haberle servido de mucho con Bonnefoy…

-Eso es lo de menos, ¿no lo ves? Era una persona perfectamente cuerda y de repente se derrumbó, sin más… toda una vida desperdiciada por un acceso de demencia. Tú no tienes ideas de cuántas mentes exitosas, destinadas a ser brillantes se pierden súbitamente por… esos pequeños desvíos… que no tienen retorno… -musitó Arthur con una auténtica nota de angustia que hizo estremecer a Alfred. Luego, parpadeó y volvió a su mismo tono normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. –Eso también es un problema porque podría fácilmente pensarse que se hace la loca a propósito para salvarse, al fin y al cabo no es lo mismo prisión que terapia. En fin… creo que debo investigar un poco más de eso y tú…

-Yo iré a la sala ahora mismo. –le cortó Alfred. –Quiero hablar con los pacientes.

-¿Qué, acaso piensas que estamos en posición de ponernos a jugar con los de abajo? –replicó con desdén. -¡Tenemos dos muertos en el itinerario y no…!

-Justamente por eso debo ir. Hablaré con ellos hasta enterarme de algo sobre esa sombra, y tú no vas a detenerme. –al ver que Arthur abría la boca para protestar, Alfred levantó una mano ordenando silencio. –Se supone que aquí todo es muy lógico, ¿no? Pues ya vimos que no es así… Los pacientes huyen de sus celdas en este lugar y la gente muere en la oscuridad, Arthur. Y también tenemos… -agregó, bajando la voz con una levísima nota de resentimiento. –enfermeros que se besan con sus pacientes y futuros psiquiatras que enloquecen… Creo que es hora de usar un método no tan… ortodoxo, ¿no crees?

Arthur bufó, echando a andar escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. Alfred lo siguió, pero mientras el primero se desviaba hacia su consultorio, éste continuó hasta el primer piso, donde entró a la sala que tenía el mismo barullo habitual. Era como si el tiempo entre los pacientes no se moviera, como si los horrores que los amenazaban se encontraran demasiado lejos de su alcance para perturbarlos o afectarlos, y sin embargo sólo era una quimera, el peligro se encontraba justo afuera de ésa burbuja de cristal.

Alfred dio unos cuantos pasos cuando unas cinco personas se cerraron justo delante de él, entre ellas estaban Lukas, Feliks y Feliciano.

-Ve~ doctor Jones… -musitó el muchachito con una voz trémula que no había oído de él jamás. -¿Es cierto entonces?

-¿Cierto… qué? –preguntó Alfred muy aturdido.

-O sea… es que esos tipos como que hacen mucho ruido al hablar. –repuso Feliks. –Queremos saber si es cierto eso de que a Francis lo acaban de mandar al otro barrio.

Lo dijo con mucha naturalidad, provocándole un escalofrío interno al doctor.

-¿Cómo saben ustedes…?

-Aaaash, se lo acabo de decir… esos tipos que vinieron en la mañana como que hablaban súper alto, todos los oímos. Ah, y sobre eso… ¿también está recogiendo margaritas el enfermero Ludwig, verdad?

No había modo de negarles la realidad, no cuando pasaban horas infinitas tratando de hacerles ver la diferencia de ésta con los sueños. Alfred asintió, notando cómo el rostro habitualmente lleno de vida de Feliciano palidecía abruptamente y los labios le temblaban.

-¡Oh! –continuó Feliks. -¡Pero qué cosa tan espantosa! No, no, no, esto como que no es de Dios, miren que morirse ese par de machos tan sabrosos…

-Feliks, ten consideración… -canturreó Lukas, que ya había rodeado con un brazo al entristecido Feliciano. Alfred miraba al jovencito con una mezcla de lástima y repelencia, al fin y al cabo todavía no se borraba del todo en su mente la imagen de los dos amantes furtivos. -¿Y ya saben quién ha sido, doctor?

-Eso quisiéramos… Y es por eso que necesito de ustedes tres. –añadió rápidamente, haciendo que los pacientes dieran un fuerte respingo. –Me hablaron… bueno, a mí y al doctor Kirkland nos hablaron de una sombra. ¿Qué pueden decirme al respecto?

-Yo sólo la vi de paso una vez, era alta y silenciosa. Pero quien sí la vio bien una vez fue Emil. –musitó Lukas.

-¿Emil? ¿Quién es Emil?

Por toda respuesta, los tres señalaron a la mesa donde se juntaban los cuatro jugadores, y ahí estaba uno que parecía más joven a pesar de lo platinado de su cabello. Alfred asintió, dejando atrás a los pacientes y aproximándose a la mesa; Emil miraba con aire aburrido sus cartas, mientras delante de él Dagmar continuaba jugando con su baraja miscelánea y riendo a mandíbula batiente, tan emocionado como de costumbre. Alfred posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, que le dirigió una mirada torva.

-El juego es completamente legal. –gruñó antes de volver a mirar sus cartas.

-Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, si me lo permites. –contestó Alfred. Emil miró a sus dos acompañantes, se puso lentamente de pie y se plantó delante del doctor, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. –Ah… bien… Esto… Lukas me ha contado que una vez viste pasar una sombra…

-Oh. Eso. –el muchacho desvió la mirada. –El doctor Kirkland me dijo que fue mi imaginación.

-¿Y lo fue? –preguntó Alfred, tratando de mantener un tono neutral. Supuso que Emil se reduciría a asentir, a encogerse de hombros o a musitar algo como que no estaba muy seguro, pero para su desconcierto éste contestó firmemente:

-No. Esa sombra era real. No era un fantasma ni un eco, no era un sueño ni una alucinación. Era un hombre o una mujer de carne y hueso, que ronda por las noches libre en el hospital y hace tanto ruido como un gato.

-¿Entonces… sabes cómo es?

-Es difícil, doctor, porque cuando uno trata de ver la sombra, ésta se esfuma y se oculta. No es alguien que desee dejarse ver.

-¿Pero… has notado algunas características… no sé, como estatura o complexión?

Emil se detuvo, como meditando la respuesta.

-Es alto como el doctor Kirkland… y es delgado… o delgada, tiene una apariencia muy extraña, como si pudiera adherirse a las sombras de las paredes y hacerse uno con ella. Pero no he visto jamás su cara ni escuchado su voz. Lleva ya mucho tiempo aquí, quizá más que todos nosotros… -repuso en un evidente desvarío que Alfred prefirió ignorar.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la viste?

-Hmm… la noche que cenamos pizza de anchoas. Ésa fue la primera vez.

Alfred rodó los ojos, frustrado. Hasta donde sabía los pacientes no podían darse el lujo de comer ese tipo de cosas, por lo que o Emil le mentía descaradamente o no guardaba verdaderas fechas en su cabeza. Decidió hacer un intento final.

-¿Y cuándo fue esa noche?

-La noche que yo llegué. Por eso me acuerdo. –el muchacho se dio media vuelta y regresó a su mesa como si nada. –Dagmar… ¿has visto mis cartas?

-¡Claro que no! –replicó el aludido. Alfred decidió dejarlos. Intentaría fijar una fecha exacta a la extraña aparición de la sombra y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, por lo que salió de la sala y fue al archivero. Si había algo anormal entre las fechas marcadas, seguramente comenzaría a esclarecerse un poco el misterio en torno de la sombra.

Buscó largo rato entre los estantes hasta dar con una carpeta pequeña que marcaba "Sturluson, Emil". La fecha de ingreso era de hacía siete años, dos antes de que Alfred comenzara a trabajar y solo uno después de la llegada de Arthur al hospital. Hojeó con aire aburrido la ficha del paciente, al que se le había ingresado por síndrome de Asperger cerca de noviembre y había sido asignado a…

-¿Qué? –el nombre del enfermero estaba ahí… tachado abruptamente mientras un nuevo nombre se escribía abajo con bolígrafo. Le costó trabajo leer el primer nombre porque quien fuera el que hiciera el cambio parecía decidido a dejar al enfermero anterior en el anonimato, pero luego de un rato, con dificultad, pudo deletrearlo: -Gi… Gilb… Gilbert… Beilschmidt… ¡¿Beilschmidt?!

El corazón de Alfred se aceleró. Así que había otro Beilschmidt trabajando en ése hospital… ¿qué habría pasado con él? ¿Acaso su historia no estaba tan diferenciada de la de Ludwig con Feliciano? ¿Y porqué parecía que ellos estaban involucrados directamente con algunos de los casos más extraños? La fecha también le sonaba familiar… hacía siete años, dejando de lado la llegada de Emil y de la sombra, había ocurrido otra cosa pero no lograba recordar qué era.

Una especie de dolor en el estómago, y un vistazo veloz al techo le hizo recordar. Tenía que decirle a Arthur…

-"No… si le pregunto seguramente me dirá que no es de mi incumbencia, con el humor que tiene… Debe haber otra persona que sepa lo que sucedió el día del accidente del cuarto piso".

De todos quienes trabajaban ahí, pocos tenían suficiente tiempo como para cuestionarlos. Tal vez Emma sabría, la enfermera estaba casi siempre al tanto de todos los sucesos en el hospital y Alfred estaba seguro que sabría de primera mano al menos, algunos detalles, por lo que fue a buscarla. Estaba en su puesto de siempre, platicando animadamente con Feliks mientras veían un catálogo de esmaltes para uñas y discutían por cual era el mejor.

-O sea, como que un rojo pasión te quedaría de lujo, te haría ver… salvaje. –el pequeño polaco rugió aunque su sonido parecía más bien el de un gato en celo.

-No sé, ya uso mucho rojo. –la enfermera señaló la diadema de terciopelo que se asomaba debajo de la cofia.

-¡Ay mi reina, nunca se usa suficiente rojo! Además como que queda de lujo con tu piel… yo sigo diciendo…

-Ujum… -Alfred carraspeó, sacando a las dos comadritas de su charla. Feliks le dirigió una sonrisita burlona y miró una vez más a Emma.

-Bueno, a la próxima te traes también el catálogo de brillos… ¡como que con este frío se me parten y quedan súper horribles! Así… nunca lograré sacarle nada a Toris… -añadió en un susurro. Emma rió, pero Alfred hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras el paciente echaba a andar desenvuelto hasta el rincón donde su compañero de celda se apilaba al lado de los otros dos ansiosos crónicos.

-Emma…

-Dígame, doc.

-Eh… Sabes, ya que llevas tanto tiempo aquí me preguntaba si podrías informarme de un par de cosas.

-¿Chismorreos? –la joven dibujó su característica sonrisa gatuna. –Bueno, doc, según yo es de mala educación preguntar por las intimidades, aunque sean de los pacientes, pero si es por una causa justa…

-Lo es. Quisiera preguntarte qué sabes del accidente del cuarto piso.

La expresión divertida de la enfermera se esfumó, mientras palidecía y miraba a Alfred con el aturdimiento retratado en sus ojos.

-Hay veces que quisiera… no acordarme de esa noche… -susurró débilmente. –Lo que nos pasó ese día fue devastador. Creo a veces cuando subo al cuarto piso que… ellos siguen ahí.

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

Emma se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mientras miraba otra vez distraídamente el catálogo de esmaltes.

-El cuarto piso estaba dividido en esa época. Un lado era para los pacientes violentos que pasaban casi todo el tiempo sedados y aislados… no eran muchos. En ese entonces sólo estaban los tres Braginski, pero del otro lado, del que se destruyó había… otro tipo de pacientes… no tan graves.

-¿Qué tipo de pacientes? –inquirió Alfred. Emma exhaló un suspiro.

-Infantes. La sección de Paidopsiquiatría estaba justo al lado. No había muchos ahí en realidad… a Feliciano lo transfirieron de ésa zona dos años antes… En fin, ésa noche ocurrió algo muy extraño, un accidente en realidad. Recién habían cambiado los tubos de electricidad, los mismos que están en el sótano, de modo que el cuarto piso tuviera luz independiente y permaneciera así porque… bueno, entre los pacientes violentos y los niños con fobia a la oscuridad no habría sido justo dejarlos a oscuras. En fin… algo falló en la conexión y los cables estallaron, así literalmente… las chispas que hicieron saltaron a los tubos de gas… y hubo una… explosión…

Emma se estremeció, y Alfred también. No podía evitar pensar en lo horrible que debió ser: fuego por todas partes, chispas de electricidad… y de fondo, los gritos de terror de los pobres niños. ¿Qué habría sido de ésas inocentes víctimas en aquélla noche fatal?

-¿Hubo… heridos? –preguntó, no deseoso de usar la otra palabra.

-No… De hecho, no hubo víctimas que lamentar porque… porque el enfermero a cargo del sector consiguió sacarlos a todos. En todo caso… -Emma torció los labios. –el único muerto ahí fue el propio enfermero, Gilbert. Pobre hombre… aún recuerdo lo que pasó ese día y siento una opresión horrible.

-¿Gilbert Beilschmidt? –acababan de llegar al punto que Alfred quería escuchar. Emma asintió. -¿Qué hay de él?

-Bueno, resulta que evacuó a todos los pacientes pero… hubo uno que se resistió. La verdad no sabemos cómo se suscitó la pelea entre ambos, pero al parecer el paciente lo empujó y Gilbert quedó… atrapado entre los muros que se derrumbaron por la explosión. No puede considerarse un crimen porque el paciente no sabía lo que hacía… o eso creemos. –añadió cabizbaja. –Después de eso, no hubo manera de recuperar su cuerpo. Y el doctor Kirkland se puso en contacto con su hermano menor para informarle del asunto.

-¿Con Ludwig?

-Sí. Él aceptó como indemnización el trabajo de su hermano pero los primeros meses debieron ser una pesadilla. Todo lo que él quería era conocer el nombre del idiota que asesinó a su hermano, y cuando se enteró nos costó mucho trabajo mantenerlo tranquilo.

-¿Quién fue? –aunque el doctor ya estaba augurando la respuesta.

-Iván Braginski. Desde que Gilbert llegó Iván tenía una especie de… fijación con él. No sabría explicarla… -Emma se encogió de hombros, al parecer, más tranquila ahora que el tema central no era un accidente casi mortal. –Ludwig estaba muy rencoroso, no soportaba a ninguno de los tres hermanos pero supo controlarse. Creo que en cierto modo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus anhelos de venganza se apagaron ya que nunca oímos que tuviera una disputa real con los pacientes.

-Y ahora mira cómo terminó. –las cosas para Alfred estaban peor que confusas. Había que añadir nuevos datos a lo que ya sabía y todo lo que veía ante él era una maraña de secretos: Gilbert murió por culpa de Iván en el accidente, Ludwig quería revancha… eso al menos encajaba con su teoría original, en la que Braginski era el asesino de Ludwig. Por otro lado, nada de eso terminaba por encajar con un último detalle… -Emma, ¿alguna vez has visto una sombra… una silueta o algo así rondar por el hospital?

-Yo no, al menos. No cubro turno nocturno y no sé de nadie que lo haga además de la bola de inútiles que cuidan aquí por las noches.

-Correcto. Algo más… El cuarto piso siempre está a oscuras… ¿nunca lograron reacomodar la electricidad?

-No, doc. Ésas cosas las dejaron de lado, no quisieron arriesgarse.

-¿Y… están completamente seguros de que Gilbert Beilschmidt no sobrevivió? –aquélla pregunta sonaba loca, pero una idea más bien infantil acababa de cruzarle por la mente a Alfred, alimentada (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta) por las películas de horror que veía de vez en cuando. La historia de un ente vengativo cuadraba perfecto con los acontecimientos, aunque no explicaba el porqué Gilbert había matado a Ludwig, y quizás a Francis también, en vez de a Iván.

-Doctor, si a usted le cayera una tonelada de concreto sobre la cabeza, ¿podría sobrevivir? –repuso Emma lacónicamente. Alfred se sintió avergonzado y negó, pero la enfermera sonreía indulgente. –Mejor vaya a tomarse un café, se ve muy pálido.

-Yes… lo haré. Gracias, Emma.

Esa noche le tocaba la guardia, y se despidió fríamente de Arthur que iba cargado a su auto con lo que parecían cuadernos de notas. Cuando quiso interrogarlo al respecto, le contestó que era parte de su investigación y añadió un mordaz:

-Ya que se supone que tú deberías llevar el caso de María, pero estás más divertido jugando al detective…

-He aprendido más cosas en unas horas que tú en años encerrado en tu consultorio, Arthur. –replicó Alfred. Ni él mismo sabía porqué le contestaba con tanto desprecio, pero se arrepintió casi al acto. El pánico que lo había inundado cuando ésa mañana vio la cinta amarilla había actuado de forma contraproducente, en otra situación habría sido más amable y servicial con su colega pero… ¿de qué servía eso si a cada paso que daba se enteraba de un montón de secretos que estaba ocultándole? Tendría que averiguar por su cuenta todo para abrir esas puertas de las que Lukas, con todo y sus ataques esquizofrénicos, le había hablado.

Por eso ésa noche regresó al archivero, y sacó tres carpetas completas a las que les dedicó todo su estudio; eran las once de la noche. Cuando terminó, a las cinco de la mañana, llevaba ya tres cafés expressos, un americano y un capuchinno suave por temor a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Se echó en el diván de su consultorio, encendió su reproductor de MP3 y comenzó a leer las tres historias perdidas de los hermanos Braginski.

…

_Ojojojojo como soy mala los dejaré en suspenso respecto a los Braginski hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Hoy hubo referencias a Ore-sama! ¡Alabadme por eso! Ok not xD pero al menos espero que hayan gozado. Seee la inspiración va y viene x_x odio que haga eso. _

_Bueno, hora de los comentarios:_

_**Ghostpen94: **__D: no te deprimas! Claro que puedes escribir awesomente!_

_**Uhuru-chan: **__Bueno, siendo sincera sí, a Artie le picaba el gusanillo de la atracción con el franchute ;D Hay muchas cosas ocultas aún, pero sí… tienes razones en sospechar de todo el mundo o_o _

_**Sorita Uchiha: **__x'D sospechas everywhere… Ya ibas bien duro contra Mari y luego no. Ese Lovino fantasma… ok not xD _

_**It's Easy: **__T-T pobre franchute pero sí… habrá más USUK aquí aunque todo puede cambiar… hay muchos giros en la historia ohoho… *u* oooh gracias por lo de mi Mexi, y prometo que ya viene el osito bipolar sádico._

_**Alfie Edelstein: **__Francis murió en nombre del amour… del amour por lo gore x3 además un fic de horror no tiene gracia si no hay una o dos bajas en el proceso (aunque contando, ya llevo más o_o)._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__GerIta dulce, FrUK frustrado… pero bue, Alfred no podía ser cien por ciento serio, tiene sus berrinchitos como ya ves. María ora sí conocerá el sufrimiento T-T aún hay algo más detrás de su historia y de la de Vanya, pero no os preocupéis, que el rompecabezas está armándose poco a poco…_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Es que Fran no quiere que sigan pensando que es un violador u_u no lo es. Bueno, no lo era. O_o sì, pobre Mari, le está lloviendo sobre mojado esta vez, pero no temas por el osito bipolar… al menos no aún (coff coff suspenso coff). _

_**Lovilup: **__Muchas gracias por tu review :3 me hace feliz ver que les gusta la manera en que redacto y síp, otra vez una disculpa por lo del franchute… no creí que tantos se preocuparan por eso a decir verdad O_o _

_**RozenzSword: **__Holaaaaa Itzel! Kiku es el rey del alcahuetismo entre Feli y Lud :3 por eso me encanta. Jajaja sí, eso de que era feo lo basé en un fic que leí (basado a su vez en una canción… ¿baseception?). muchas gracias y saludos!_

_**Isa-kagamine: **__Está algo ligerito el USUK en todo el fic, digamos… condensado para no distraer del suspenso n.n_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__XD jajaja Kiku de loquisho asesino… queda bien, ¿verdad? Pero por desgracia la identidad del homicida es información clasificada pero puedo prometer algo: cuando se devele, será un boom horroroso (espero n.n)._

_**Wind un Serebro: **__Feli es bonito… pero mira el lado amable, el hero te apoya! *tira confetis* Feli es importante así que no te preocupes, saldrá de nuevo… muy de nuevo…_

_**Arwen: **__Feliciano notó la desaparición de Lud pero, inocente angelical que es, no la consideró grave, al fin y al cabo quién pensaría que podría pasarle algo malo al machote patatas? Feli lo tiene endiosado… en este capítulo ya supo la verdad u_u pobre lindo Feli, sufre bastante en medio de su inocencia. Ohohoho, el FrUK es divino *¬* hubiera querido que siguiera así pero mira… ¡drama! Ahora Arthur está enojado con Mari por lo mismo, esperemos que no se enfade más con lo que se avecina._

_**Lol07: **__xD jajaja en ese caso seguiremos carcomiendo… lentamente (?) Espero que te guste también este cap, con más misterios resueltos y la gran duda en el aire que dejé respecto a los Braginski (su historia… *sniff*)_

_Bueno, en el siguiente cap… los Braginski, como ya dije… y algunas fuertes declaraciones. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Arthur con tanto misterio? ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia de María? ¿Feliks convencerá a Emma de comprarse el esmalte rojo pasión? ¿Alguien notó el AusHun en el capítulo? ¡Adiosito!_


	7. Revelaciones

…

Eran tiempos muy duros en el mundo, las secuelas de las guerras se resentían aún y el muro de Berlín todavía fragmentaba los dos bloques en que se había dividido la humanidad. En el occidente, afloraban los descubrimientos científicos, el capitalismo, las bebidas gaseosas norteamericanas y las bandas de punk; en el oriente, sólo había silencio, incertidumbre, voces que gritaban sin ser escuchadas y frío.

En éste mundo silencioso enterrado en nieve, una mujer vagaba por entre las calles nevadas, tratando de guarecerse del frío. Llevaba encima no más que un raído abrigo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y una capucha más remendada que cubría sus cabellos platinados; toda ella era un cuadro de su mundo, entre el oprobio y la decadencia mezclados con una sensación de soledad que no se quitaba nunca. Ella odiaba todo a su alrededor, odiaba a la madre Rusia y a su maldita Unión Soviética, prometedora de esperanza para los caídos y de ayuda para los desesperados, pero todo lo que veía eran desfiles interminables de tanques, dictadores bien protegidos de la maldita nieve en sus costosos abrigos, voces que recitaban con toda su fuerza un himno falso y estandartes rojos ondeándose contra el gris impenetrable del cielo. ¿De qué demonios servían los desfiles y las canciones cuando en las plazas más alejadas de Moscú se vivía la pobreza en todo su apogeo? La alegría de la victoria se había disipado décadas atrás y ya no le alcanzaba a las jóvenes generaciones, como la de ella.

La mujer, agotada de su andar, se detuvo en una esquina poco transitada debajo de un farol, llevándose una mano al voluminoso vientre tembloroso. Había corrido con suerte esta vez, era su tercer embarazo de un marido bebedor y desesperado, hijo de la guerra, descendiente de bolcheviques y cuyo abuelo estuvo en medio del tumulto que llevó a la muerte a los Romanoff hacía tantos años. De porqué se había casado con ése infeliz y a tan corta edad, ni ella misma lo sabía. De entre sus ropas se asomaron dos rostros, uno de cabellos rubios y suaves adornados con un listón azul y otro, más pequeño, entre sus brazos.

-Vannya, syn… -susurró la joven, besando el rostro curioso de su hijo menor. Era un varoncito precioso, de redondas y suaves mejillas blancas como el azúcar y ojos grandes. Lo adoraba porque al verlo, reconocía a su fallecido padre, un hombre bondadoso que la protegió de los horrores en sus primeros años de vida.

La otra figura se revolvió también, abrazándose.

-Lyubimaya mama… -susurró ésta.

-Yekaterina… -contestó la mujer, acariciando los cabellos de su hija mayor que sonrió aliviada. Habían estado vagando por mucho tiempo en medio de las heladas calles desde que se escaparan y podía ver el agotamiento retratado en los ojos de sus hijos, pero la mujer no se detuvo por eso. Desde hacía un par de horas sentía una molesta punzada en el vientre y se negaba a continuar por temor a hacerle daño a su bebé no nacido.

De pronto, un agudo grito brotó de los labios de la mujer. Tanto la niña como el niñito la miraron llenos de terror, pero ella, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se arrastró pesadamente hasta un callejón a pocos pasos, ordenó a Yekaterina que abrazara a su hermano y luego, con bastante dificultad, se tendió boca arriba en el suelo, apoyada sobre sus codos y con las piernas abiertas, respirando entrecortadamente para tratar de controlar los gritos de dolor. Sin mucho preámbulo, y luego de varios minutos desconcertantes, la mujer logró dar a luz a su tercera criatura, una niñita más bien pequeña y de aspecto enfermizo a la que llamó Natalia.

La madre y los tres niños continuaron luego de esa casi milagrosa intervención con su camino. Fueron días penosos, en los que pasaban la mitad de su tiempo viajando y la otra mitad intentando dormir en donde cayeran; poco a poco, sus andanzas los alejaron de la ruidosa capital rusa, y terminaron en un lugar bastante al norte, en un bosque silencioso y casi olvidado de Dios donde quiso la fortuna mantenerlos guarecidos de lo que ocurría en el exterior. La madre era una mujer fuerte y porfiada, que trabajaba arduamente para cuidar de sus hijos, y con sus propias manos construyó un hogar para ellos, tal vez más rudimentario de lo que hubiese querido pero útil en todo lo esencial. Ya que no quería problemas legales, que en esa época eran muy fáciles de conseguir, optó por educar a los niños de modo que jamás tuvieran curiosidad por saber nada de su padre, y para terminar de romper ese enfermo lazo los llamaba siempre por su apellido de soltera: Braginski.

Los niños Braginski pasaron exactamente seis años viviendo en ese bosque junto a su madre. Después de eso, los golpearía la primera tragedia de sus vidas: en el invierno de aquél año fatal, la mujer salió a cazar como acostumbraba, pero no contó que al caer la tarde, una tormenta asolaría la tundra. Nunca pudo volver, seguramente la nieve la mató o quizás alguno de los lobos que solían rondar por el bosque en todas las épocas del año. Como fuera, aquélla noche de soledad y miedo los tres Braginski sobrevivientes la pasaron abrazados unos a otros, frente a la chimenea sin encender, envueltos en una gruesa manta para combatir el frío, y sintiendo el abandono y el hambre haciendo mella de sus pequeños cuerpos.

-¿Porqué mamá no regresa? –se lamentó Iván, que apretujaba entre sus brazos a Natalia mientras era, a su vez, abrazado por Yekaterina.

-Tal vez está muy ocupada… ya volverá. –intentó calmarlo su hermana mayor.

Las horas pasaron, y cuando amaneció y los tres niños despertaron sin sentir el característico olor del desayuno recalentado, supieron, en el fondo de sus inocentes corazones, que a partir de ese momento sólo se tendrían el uno al otro.

Hasta aquél punto, todas las conjeturas respecto a los Braginski habían sido un misterio. Pero después las extravagancias de los años venideros serían una historia tan perturbadora que sólo contarla explicaría qué había sido de los tres inocentes que, ahora, sobrevivían entre la demencia y la cordura de sus mundos fantasiosos.

Pronto, los niños se organizaron, era un instinto de supervivencia que llevaban en la sangre al fin y al cabo. Yekaterina, siendo la mayor, comenzó a cumplir el papel de madre con los dos menores, y gracias a los conocimientos que había adoptado de su progenitora no le costó trabajo hacerse con los quehaceres elementales; Iván, siendo el segundo y el hombre, se volvió proveedor. Los primeros días se dedicó a arrancar de aquél edén invernal todas las plantas y frutos secos que pudo, pero cuando Natalia empezó a quejarse de que quería comer algo que no fueran castañas asadas tuvo que esforzarse por hacerlo.

Todo comenzó una mañana cuando Iván salió, armado con una pequeña honda, hasta los lindes del bosque que rodeaba su cabaña. No sabía muy bien qué se suponía que debía cazar, porque cuando su madre aparecía en casa con la comida ya había tenido la delicadeza de hacer el trabajo más sucio lejos de la vista de sus pequeños; estuvo un buen rato sentado a la sombra de un árbol, meditando la posibilidad de subir y ver si había nidos abandonados para, al menos, llevar unos ricos y pequeños huevos a la mesa cuando escuchó un correteo en su cabeza y vio una linda ardilla. Al verla, el niñito sonrió cariñosamente. No pensaba comérsela, era una criatura pequeña y que le pareció adorable, así que en cuanto estuvo a su alcance la tomó en brazos y la abrazó con la misma fuerza que empleaba para abrazar a sus hermanas.

-¡Oh…! –exclamó. -¿Tú también estás sola, Da? Yo estoy solo, pero no te preocupes porque puedo ser tu amigo y te cuidaré… así ya ninguno de los dos estará solo.

Como era natural, la ardilla chilló y comenzó a revolverse, intentando liberarse del abrazo del niño. Éste, preocupado por su violenta reacción, no hizo otra cosa que apretarla con más fuerza, interpretando la pronta falta de chillidos como una señal de que la ardilla estaba calmándose y dispuesta a convivir con él. Abrazó a la criatura durante varios minutos, canturreando en voz baja pletórico de felicidad, imaginándose las caras sorprendidas de sus hermanas cuando llegara con un nuevo amiguito a casa…

Se separó para ver a la ardilla, sonriendo. La criatura colgaba laxa entre sus manos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una postura extraña. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Iván se borró de poco en poco, hasta convertirse en una mueca de espanto profundo; angustiado, sacudió al animalito, le llamó con la voz cargada de miedo, intentó en vano hacerle abrir los ojos pero nada pasó. Temblando, comprendió qué era lo que acababa de hacer y lloró, lloró desconsoladamente durante minutos y minutos hasta que Yetakerina, preocupada de ver que su hermano no volvía, fue a buscarlo y lo encontró sollozando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la ardilla.

-Vanya… ¿qué…?

-¡No lo he hecho a propósito! –gimoteaba Iván, mostrándole la ardilla. Yekaterina hizo un gesto de pesar mientras tomaba el cadáver entre sus manos, pero luego, sonriendo indulgente, palmoteó la cabeza de su hermano y susurró:

-No te preocupes, Vanya, ahora tendremos algo delicioso que comer.

-¡Niet! ¡Ella era mi amiga! ¡No puedes comerte a mi amiga!

-Lo siento muchísimo, Vanya, pero es por nuestro propio bien. –y con esas palabras, su hermana siguió caminando mientras el pequeño, con los ojos aún anegados en llanto, se quedaba junto al árbol, temblando como si fuera a morirse y tratando de asimilar, sin éxito, lo que acababa de ocurrir. Desde entonces, el concepto de amor y de muerte se volvieron confusos en la mente de Iván; para él una cosa podía llevar irremediablemente a la otra, por lo tanto, todo lo que se amaba estaba condenado a morirse; aquélla idea extraña se implantó en su cabeza con tanto arraigo, que con el paso del tiempo evolucionó hasta llegar al concepto de que provocar daño era otra manera de expresar amor, quizá bastante más violento, pero no necesariamente letal, y justo por eso adoptó la costumbre de ser piadoso con las criaturas que elegía para matar. Las seguía de cerca, se aproximaba amistosamente a éstas y con toda la fuerza y rapidez de que era capaz les fracturaba el cuello, y así volvía a casa silbando todas las tardes llevando a cuestas ardillas, perritos de las praderas, aves y otros animales de mayor tamaño.

Yekaterina se vio obligada a pensar de otro modo. Había adoptado tan bien el papel de madre que se le hizo costumbre usar las prendas de su progenitora aunque no le quedaran del todo bien e incluso, arreglarse el cabello como ella. Para esto, se ponía a revolver los cajones de la abandonada recámara y sacaba lazos, zapatos y camisetas que adaptaba a su cuerpo, que se desarrollaba rápido; cuando le empezaron a salir los senos, a eso de los diez años, se puso a buscar los sostenes de algodón grueso que su madre utilizaba, ya algo viejos y manchados por el tiempo pero útiles en lo esencial, y entre éstos se topó con su primer contacto con el mundo occidental: una revista en inglés, norteamericana, que tenía entre sus imágenes las impactantes fotos de las actrices de moda, todas ellas mujeres rubias, exuberantes y provocativas. Yekaterina veía estas fotos por horas largas, comparándose con esas damas de ensueño y decidió que guardaba un parecido especial con éstas; sólo le fallaba un detalle, no tenía tanto busto como el de las actrices y, dado lo mucho que se esforzaban los fotógrafos por hacer lucir esta parte de la anatomía, sospechó que debían ser algo importantísimo. Su teoría se confirmó precisamente el día que a ella y a sus hermanos los encontró un montañista que estaba haciendo su excursión, momento en que la historia de los Braginski dio otro giro hacia la fatalidad.

El hombre había encontrado a los tres hermanitos por accidente, atraído por el humo que se perfilaba encima de los árboles nevados y pensando que resultaba algo raro la presencia de una fogata en un sitio como aquél; cuando dio con la cabañita y vio a los tres chiquillos su confusión aumentó, pero no duró por mucho ya que al verlo, los Braginski se replegaron contra la puerta mirando al desconocido con los ojos como platos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían contacto con el exterior que casi olvidaban que afuera debía haber, por lo menos, un buen puñado de personas.

Iván se adelantó, mirando con una sonrisa inocente al montañista mientras blandía delante de él un leño.

-Privet… -saludó. -¿Quién eres y porqué estás aquí?

-Yo… ¿ustedes viven aquí?

-Esa no fue la pregunta que hice, Da… -musitó el muchachito con una voz que disfrazaba una siniestra amenaza. -¿Quién eres… y qué haces aquí?

-Estoy de excursión. –explicó el hombre, pero al ver que Iván continuaba blandiendo el leño tuvo un mal presagio. –Hmm… entonces… ¿están sus padres adentro?

-Niet. –repuso Iván.

-Ah… ¿han salido a…? –el hombre no sabía muy bien cómo formular la pregunta, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué demonios haría una familia viviendo en un sitio inhóspito como aquél?

Para su gran sorpresa, Yekaterina se separó de la puerta y se plantó delante de él. Ya tenía su cuerpo una forma más parecida a la que tendría en la edad adulta, y un donaire delicado la hacía mucho más agradable a la vista que sus hermanos menores. La chica acababa de encontrar una manera de comprobar si las ideas turbulentas que la habían martirizado semanas antes tenían algo de verdad así que, sencillamente, sonrió hacia el montañista, se llevó la mano al pecho, se desabotonó el raído abrigo que llevaba encima y mostró los dos bonitos pechos blancos que acababan de aparecerle. El hombre estaba tan desconcertado por esa reacción que palideció y empezó a balbucear mientras Yekaterina hablaba calmadamente:

-Mis hermanos y yo vivimos aquí solos. Nadie cuida de nosotros, pero sabemos cuidarnos muy bien.

-¡Pero qué…! –el hombre tardó un buen rato en recuperarse de la fuerte impresión, y cuando lo hizo, preguntó: -¿Y… cómo es posible que ustedes vivan aquí tan solos? No es… sano para ustedes… ¿cómo fue que llegaron aquí para empezar?

Yetakerina iba a contestar cuando Iván se acercó, blandiendo su madero.

-Eso no le importa a usted, ¿Da?

-Ah… tienes razón, niño. Hmm… pero de todos modos creo que sería mejor si… bueno… -a pesar de lo bizarro de la situación, el montañista sintió pena por los chiquillos, a quienes logró convencer, no con mucha facilidad, de que lo acompañaran a un sitio más cálido con comida y refugio. Accedieron de buena gana, excepto Natalia que se mostró renuente a moverse de la puerta y no lo hizo hasta que Iván le prometió que nunca la dejaría sola. Aquélla promesa se arraigó en la mente de la Braginski menor y desde entonces, su creciente anhelo por estar cerca de su hermano comenzó a tornarse en la obsesión que más tarde, implicaría su desgracia.

Los días con el montañista hubieran sido agradables, el hombre no tenía mucho que ofrecer pero trataba de ser justo con los pequeños, sin embargo los constantes actos extraños de los Braginski terminaron por ponerlo paranoico. Entre Yetakerina, que tenía una obsesión por sus pechos y que buscaba siempre de un modo u otro descubrirlos, o Iván que sonreía de manera siniestra o Natalia que por espiar a su hermano aparecía en los lugares más increíbles, el montañista comenzó a arrepentirse de rescatarlos de la tundra. Lo que terminó por exasperarlo fue un día que volvió a casa y escuchó una serie de lamentos angustiados en la sala. Al precipitarse vio a Iván encogido en el piso, llorando con el terror impreso en sus ojos violetas.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa, muchacho? –preguntó intentando ver qué hacía.

-¡Ha… ha sido su culpa! –balbuceó mientras temblaba, sujetando un fardo gris entre las manos. -¡Yo quería jugar con él… pero él no quiso… y yo… yo…!

El hombre lanzó un grito de horror. Iván llevaba en las manos a su gato un macho que gozaba de buena salud y que era su único compañero hasta la aparición de los hermanos, sólo que Iván había, a todas luces, sofocado al animal por abrazarlo demasiado fuerte. Aquello fue más de lo que el montañista pudo tolerar y, entre bramidos y patadas llamó a la policía, que acudió más por curiosidad que por atender el "crimen". Lo que encontraron fue a tres adolescentes desequilibrados e inútiles a quienes, si fueran otros tiempos, habrían simplemente matado en un callejón, pero con las novedades del orden mundial optaron por llevarlos a Moscú, a una clínica.

No era un lugar agradable. Todo el tiempo se oían sollozos de pacientes enfermos y de otros tantos que, como los Braginski, cayeron ahí por la mala suerte de vivir en un mundo donde a los enfermos mentales se les trataba como escoria. Los tres hermanos fueron confinados en un cuartito apretado, y a falta de una tercera cama se turnaban para, cada noche, dormir uno en el suelo haciéndose un nido con las frazadas sobrantes. Yetakerina una vez preguntó a su hermano si sería posible salir de la situación auxiliada de su feminidad, y como Iván no entendió lo que le decía esperó a que apareciera un enfermero en la puerta para repetir su tic de desabrocharse la blusa, solo que esta vez mostró de más porque usaba un largo camisón, y el enfermero se puso tan pálido que por poco cayó desmayado, de no ser porque mientras la llorosa joven se cubría el rostro, confundida porque por lo visto su teoría se desmoronaba, Iván sujetó al enfermero y lo echó rápidamente de la habitación.

Por aquélla época, llegó a la clínica el doctor Zhiaj, un psiquiatra serbio de aspecto frágil, pero cuya mente estaba bastante más afectada que la de el demente más peligroso. Educado a los modos más extremistas, y leal lector de los trabajos de Mengele, Zhiaj encontró en los tres Braginski lo que venía buscando y que el gobierno serbio le negó a pesar de su promesa de infligir su labor sólo en los yugoslavos: conejillos de Indias para sus experimentos farmacéuticos. El propio doctor visitó a los tres en su celda y al verlos, sonrió satisfecho mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, susurrando:

-Pobres criaturas, pobres… cómo deben sufrir ahí dentro, aprisionados en sus débiles mentes… Ah, pero no se angustien, yo cuidaré bien de ustedes y los sanaré, estarán bien antes de concluir este año, pueden estar seguros de ello.

-¿De… de verdad? –Yetakerina miró a Zhiaj con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento. -¡Oh doctor, muchas gracias, de verdad…!

Y para gran complacencia de éste, la chica comenzó a desabrocharse, otra vez, la bata. La detuvo con un lánguido gesto de la mano mientras reía a mandíbula batiente.

-¡No, no, pequeña niña, no es necesario que hagas eso! Al menos no aún… cuando comience a… curarte, revisaremos de cerca esos bonitos pechos tuyos, ¿bien? –el doctor dirigió entonces su atención a Natalia. Esos últimos años había crecido mucho, y tenía un aire más bien extraño, como si fuera un gato raquítico, pero a pesar de eso también poseía algo de belleza en sus rasgos. La joven, al notar su mirada, se apretujó instintivamente a Iván, que en todo el tiempo no había dicho nada. –Hmm… tendré que revisarlas a las dos, queridas niñas, por si acaso. –concluyó.

Los siguientes días se tornaron, súbitamente, en un infierno peor del que nunca habrían soñado. Básicamente el doctor Zhiaj probó cuanta terapia brutal conocía, y pasaba las horas torturando en nombre de la ciencia a los tres hermanos; Iván recibió siempre la peor parte, quizá por ser hombre o porque por lo visto su umbral del dolor no tenía nada de normal, pero el caso es que recibía palizas casi siempre, si no era aporreado en la cabeza o electrocutado o bañado con chorros de agua helada hasta que el chiflado psiquiatra se cansaba y lo devolvía a rastras a su celda. A sus hermanas las trataba con más delicadeza, pero su gusto por los experimentos se veían reflejados en sus acciones y con el tiempo, las nacaradas y pálidas pieles de las Braginski se vieron llenas de marcas por las inyecciones y también por los pellizcos. Yetakerina tenía los senos llenos de moretones por esos mismos motivos, y aunque siempre que recibía una de sus sesiones se le llenaban los ojos de llanto, era incapaz de entender porqué una simple "rutina médica" la hacía sentirse aterrorizada y humillada. Al verla en tal estado, Iván comenzó a abandonar su aire distraído y autista, y un odio como nunca había sentido antes brotó del interior de sus entrañas.

Entonces, un día, todo eso cambió.

Iván yacía encima de un diván, atontado por el coctel de antidepresivos que Zhiaj le había inyectado; a su lado, Natalia temblaba como loca y balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles, luego de haber recibido una terapia de electrochoques. Pero Yetakerina, atada a una silla, bramaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras suplicaba:

-¡No! ¡Ya no más por favor! ¡Estoy muy cansada y me duele! ¡Por favor!

-Tranquila, querida niña… -susurró el doctor mientras llenaba una aguja con mercurio. –Sólo se trata de una nueva medicina para que… tus pechos crezcan más. ¿No es acaso lo que querías?

La verdad es que entre sus experimentos, resultó que el doctor Zhiaj había encontrado uno que dio el resultado deseado; había inyectado en los pechos de Yekaterina hormonas que provocaron el acelerado crecimiento de sus atributos, que ahora eran tan grandes y pesados como dos sandías pequeñas.

-¡Pero ya no quiero! –protestaba la desesperada muchacha, retorciéndose. -¡Por favor, doctor, ya no quiero que crezcan más!

-Eso no lo decides tú, mi niña… -susurró en un falso tono apaciguador, acercándose con la aguja ya lista. –Ahora sé una buena niñita y…

Pero nunca alcanzó su objetivo. Iván, salido como de la nada, se abalanzó sobre él ante los gritos de sorpresa de sus hermanas. El hombre intentó quitárselo de encima pero era una batalla perdida de antemano, el muchacho había crecido bastante y era mucho más fuerte que nunca.

-¡Aléjate de mí, engendro! –bramó el doctor mientras Iván, poco a poco, dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisita inocente.

-Hmm… veo que el doctor hace llorar a mi hermana… -dijo tranquilamente. –Tal vez sería bueno que el doctor entendiera que Yekaterina no quiere recibir la inyección, ¿Da?

-¡He dicho que te apartes o a ti y a tus malditas hermanas los enviaré a un circo!

-Eso… no me gusta nada… -susurró Iván mientras tomaba el cuello del hombre con sus manos. –A Iván no le gusta el doctor Zhiaj, y el doctor Zhiaj debe aprender a no ser malo nunca más…

Las manos del muchacho se cerraron con fuerza. Zhiaj pataleó, hizo un escándalo terrible pero fue en vano. Un fuerte crujido a los pocos segundos indicó que Iván había logrado romperle el cuello pero aún así no lo soltó, sino que siguió sonriéndole con la misma aura tierna y terrible que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida mientras sus hermanas lloraban. Fue entonces que entraron los enfermeros y se encontraron con una de las visiones más espantosas de su vida, una imagen que no se borraría de sus mentes sino hasta el día de su muerte.

El director del hospital estaba en una encrucijada. Una vez más la suerte de los tiempos modernos salvó a los Braginski de sufrir su natural destino, pero sólo fue porque una investigación policíaca habría significado el descubrimiento de los experimentos del doctor Zhiaj, cosa que no le convenía al aún rezagado grupo de moscovitas poderosos que no estaban a gusto con los eventos de unificación mundial. Sin embargo, su única alternativa resultó ir muy en contra de sus principios; uno de los médicos había escuchado de la existencia de un pequeño hospital mental, muy apartado del mundo en el continente americano, donde seguramente los pacientes podrían, si todo salía bien, desaparecer como si nada. Aquello sonó mejor que quedarse a buscar excusas y así, los tres fueron trasladados hasta el lugar donde, ahora, sólo quedaban dos de los tres hermanos.

Desde su llegada, ninguno de los tres presentó mejoras, pero al menos no hubo episodios lamentables y en cierto modo, se les veía felices ahí. Iván encontró consuelo en su celda aparte gracias al mural de girasoles, que poseía un poder interno enorme sobre su persona y lograba calmar sus accesos de furor. Yekaterina gozaba de libertad, pero no hubo terapia alguna que la sacara del limbo en que había quedado atrapada, y fue de este modo como se clasificaron de incurables, igual que Feliciano.

Esa era la historia completa de los Braginski, la familia a la que el oprobio, la crueldad humana y una guerra que no conocían ni a la que pertenecían las arrebató hasta la última gota de cordura y de salvación.

Cuando Alfred terminó de leer entrecortadamente aquélla historia, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Era como si todo su mundo de lógica, hecho de sólo blancos y negros, de ángeles y demonios se derrumbara súbitamente; con cada paso que daba en esa investigación no hacía sino darse cuenta de que algo estaba espantosamente mal en ese hospital, donde los pacientes eran más víctimas que victimarios, y donde los doctores ocultaban secretos como criminales. ¿Qué podía hacer alguien como él si todas las flechas apuntaban en direcciones diferentes y no sabía cuál de todas era la verdad?

Con un fuerte pesar en el alma, Alfred cerró los archivos y fue a guardarlos, arrastrando los pies. Realmente no sentía ánimos de hacer nada, ni de leer ni de trabajar; si al menos, pensaba mientras miraba distraídamente entre los otros archiveros, pudiera perder el conocimiento por horas, o días, hasta que todo el horror que se le colaba en el cuerpo como témpanos de hielo desgarrándole la piel desapareciera…

Entonces se fijó en algo muy curioso. Había algunas letras en los archiveros que estaban puestas sólo por no alterar el orden alfabético, como la Q o la Z que estaban vacías, por lo que el doctor nunca había reparado verdaderamente en éstas hasta ese instante, cuando vio una pequeña y deslucida carpeta abandonada entre la J y la M, tan arrugada que casi no se notaba por encima de los archivos más cuidados y lustrosos que la rodeaban. Alfred, por pura curiosidad, cogió la carpeta.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento al leer el nombre del paciente.

-Kirkland… Arthur…

Abrió la carpeta. Sólo había una hoja, pero lo que leyó en ésta bastó para que sus nervios quedaran destrozados. La carpeta resbaló limpiamente de sus manos y cayó al piso, cubriendo casi toda la hoja a excepción de un pequeño trocito donde se leía:

"Diagnóstico: alucinaciones agudas y percepción desenfocada de la realidad".

…

_Lo sé, quedó más corto de lo normal pero quería dedicarlo más que nada a los Braginski x_x no me odien, nunca he escrito algo así y es más hard de lo que pensaba. (Nota mental: no hacerlo muy seguido). Pero tranquilos, que el próximo capítulo vendrá lo realmente bueno… bueno, comenzará lo importante, muajajajaja!_

_Ahora, los comentarios:_

_**Uhuru-chan: **__Y creo que con lo que acabo de escribir tus sospechas aumentarán x'D soy mala. Espero que te guste este cap lleno de rusos bipolares n.n_

_**Alfie Edelstein: **__Jajaja sí, un leve, levisísimo RusPru no planeado. Oooh caray, tienes una lista larguísima de sospechosos O_O espero que te guste cuando por fin lo descubras porque… falta ya muy muy poco para eso._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Pos ya ves… hay algunas cosas del doctor Cejotas que no sabíamos…_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__\(*-*)/ yaaaaay!_

_**Sorita Uchiha: **__D: pero… la carne de puerco es deliciosa… x'D todos la traen con Lovino._

_**RozenzSword: **__Correcto, el asombroso Gil es demasiado asombroso para no hacer cosas asombrosas antes de su asombrosa muerte (error 404: demasiado asombro XD). Jajaja lemon no creo, pero sangre sí… mucha…_

_**It's Easy: **__Los Beilschmidt son tan adorables *w* no pude resistirme a tenerlos de chivos expiatorios esta vez. AusHun dulce AusHun n.n Pobre Maria, lo sé u.u_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Un twist digno: Gilbird, el pollito asesino… Suena como algo muy random pero me encanta x'D Esa sombra odiosa nos volverá locos a todos! Por eso ya empezaré a revelarla, poco a poquito…_

_**Ghostpen94: **__Tu fic de espías es adorable *-* Feli bonito es tan inocente. Bueno, recuerda ese detallito porque te dará una pista ;)_

_**London bridge is falling down: **__…my fair lady (?) perdón, no me resistí xD Me acordaste a los monitos deformes de Hetalia "porke Artur no me hama?" jajaja. Oooh, ¿qué sospechas? Ime :D_

_**Lol07: **__No la carcomeré por más tiempo, lo juro! El misterio está por revelarse en un festival de horror que estoy planeando. Tantas dudas importantes y la vital, la más espantosa y carcomealmas de todas es: el esmalte rojo pasión. xD_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Pobre Artie… qué suerte que Polonia siempre está ahí para aliviar la tensión xD y qué bueno porque estamos a punto de empeorar la situación. *-* roller coaster… ¡miedo! *le dan miedo las montañas rusas*_

_**SAKURITA HIWATARI: **__Muchas gracias por tu review __ me da mucho gusto encontrar nuevos lectores que gusten de mi forma de redactar, sobre todo ahora que estoy trabajando como al 120% con este fic, y por cierto, también me encantan los relatos de Poe y de Conan Doyle ;D sobre todo en el primero me inspiré para redactar éste fic. ¡Oh, el SuFin! También me gusta, me parece tierno y algo aterrador a la vez (por parte de Tino xD) pero no, creo que no habrá SuFin esta vez u_u Una vez más, gracias por leerlo y por tu fav!_

_Rayos, este capítulo siento que quedó algo fuera del contexto x_x explico mucho y a la vez nada. Pero en fin, en el siguiente pasará algo crucial que nos empujará a conocer la verdad. ¿Quién o qué es la sombra? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Arthur realmente? Tened paciencia hasta el siguiente cap, ¡adiosito!_


	8. Inocencia Perdida

…

Lo que devolvió a la realidad a Alfred fue sentir una mano apoyándose con firmeza en su hombro mientras una voz a sus espaldas murmuraba en tono apaciguador:

-Oye, Alfred… ¿estás bien?

El aludido giró para ver quién le hablaba, aunque lo sabía de antemano. Arthur, de pie frente a él, parecía desconcertado, pero ni la mitad de lo que estaba Alfred quien, al encararlo, palideció y empezó a temblar, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque.

-Tú… -balbuceó. –Tú…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? –Arthur retrajo su mano, mirando los fuertes temblores de su colega. –Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, Jones, te ves fatal. –al no recibir respuesta, se impacientó. -¡Bloody hell! ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que…?

Sintió algo crujir bajo su pie y desvió la mirada al suelo. No necesitó recoger la carpeta porque la reconoció, y el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro se esfumó de golpe. Alfred seguía plantado donde lo dejó, temblando y con los puños apretados. Arthur ya miraba a la carpeta, ya a Alfred, su rostro era todo un mosaico de emociones violentas y al final sólo alcanzó a musitar:

-Alfred…

-Tú… -replicó el otro. –Tú… estás loco…

-No… yo…

-Estás loco. ¡Hay un loco trabajando en un manicomio!

-¡Silencio, estúpido, no sabes de lo que hablas! –replicó Arthur con los ojos como platos, sujetándolo de los hombros. Tenía toda la pinta de querer sacudirlo pero tenía las manos tan temblorosas que fue incapaz.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios es eso, eh?! ¡Dime!

-¡No es nada, idiota! ¡NADA!

Pero Alfred no quería escucharlo. Con un empujón se libró de sus manos y se inclinó para recoger la carpeta, apretándola con fuerza tal que consiguió arrugarla aún más.

-Esto… -gruñó, con la voz quebrada por la rabia. –Quiero saber… qué es esto… ¿estás loco? ¿Porqué demonios trabajas aquí, eh?

-Alfred…

-¿O es que todos están locos igual que tú?

-¡Alfred! –Arthur se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente pero Alfred continuó impasible, observándolo trémulo; poco a poco, el doctor descubrió su cara que ahora no guardaba ningún asomo de agresividad, más bien parecía haberse empequeñecido, debilitado. -…Yo… hace no muchos años, cuando era niño… Yo era... el más pequeño de mi familia… y… y nadie me prestaba mucha atención porque teníamos… problemas y todo eso… Y… como siempre estaba solo me… me gustaba jugar con amigos imaginarios… Pero cuando crecí no los dejé, seguía… hablando de ellos… con ellos… No podía quitármelos de la cabeza, eran como una obsesión y por fin todos se preocuparon por mí…

Arthur hizo una pausa, respirando con pesadez mientras Alfred parecía haberse quedado petrificado. Su mente seguía sin creer que Arthur, justamente ése hombre de ideas tan serias y lógicas, fuera alguna vez un pobre desequilibrado soñador… pero eso no mejoraba en nada la situación. ¿Qué le aseguraba que estuviera cuerdo ahora? ¿Y si aquélla historia de la sombra había sido invento suyo y los demás pacientes sólo le seguían la corriente?

-Me llevaron con un psiquiatra y… ahí me… condujeron hasta aquí. –continuó, con un dejo de amargura. –Seguro que les hizo bien deshacerse de mí porque nunca fui… el favorito, ni el mejor… pero la cosa es que estando aquí adentro, poco a poco y por mi cuenta, mejoré… y mejoré tanto que dejé de tener ésos sueños donde mis amigos aparecían… y cuando logré salir me dediqué a estudiar porque por fin había encontrado algo que entendía… algo que sabía cómo se sentía. Y… ahora estamos aquí… -añadió en un tono más tranquilo, mucho más próximo a su tono normal. –Bueno, ahí lo tienes… así que deja de mirarme de ese modo.

Pero Alfred continuaba observándolo con la rabia y la desesperación contenidas en sus ojos celestes.

-Todo este tiempo pensé que podía confiar en ti… ¡En ti, más que en nadie!... Y ahora resulta que sólo eres un pobre loco rehabilitado…

-¡No me llames así! –exclamó, afectado por la reacción de su colega. -¡Es una cosa que pasó y ya! ¡Ni siquiera tiene importancia, no me afecta en absoluto!

-¿Y a los demás? –exclamó. -¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu juicio si estás o estuviste más loco que todos ellos?! ¡Eres un irresponsable!

-¡No me hables tú de irresponsabilidades, Jones! ¡Nunca, en los cinco años que llevas trabajando aquí has tenido una sola responsabilidad real!

-¡YO… CONFIABA… EN TI! –gritó Alfred, haciendo que Arthur retrocediera casi hasta topar contra uno de los archiveros. De los ojos celestes surgieron unas pequeñas gotitas luminosas. –Confiaba en ti. Siempre, desde que llegué… pensaba que era lo máximo, quería aprenderlo todo… Qué fiasco… eres una farsa, igual que todo esto…

-Alfred…

-¡NO! Estoy cansado de tus malditas mentiras.

-¡Nunca te he mentido!

-¡¿Y qué me dices de esto, eh?! ¡Quiero que por una vez me digas una maldita verdad, sin disfraces, sin palabras suaves! ¿Hay algo de real en ti, Kirkland? ¡¿Lo hay?!

-¡SÍ! ¡Si lo hay, idiota! –Arthur volvió a tomarlo de los hombros, esta vez con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. -¿Quieres una verdad? Ésta es una maldita verdad…

Antes de que Alfred supiera bien qué estaba pasando, Arthur se había abalanzado sobre él, aprisionándolo en un intempestivo beso. Se quedó durante varios segundos sin habla, paralizado, sintiendo los labios de su acompañante recorriendo con ansiedad los suyos, mordiéndolos y robándole hasta la última gota de aliento y de cordura. Por dentro, se sentía morir, había deseado tanto que ese momento llegara… y ahora que estaba ahí se le antojaba irreal, falso… sólo una alucinación más de su agotada mente.

Lentamente, Arthur se separó, mirando con fiereza los ojos de Alfred, esperando. Éste hubiera querido responderle, pero en lugar de eso, una especie de frío se coló en su pecho, y todo lo que hizo fue apartarlo con un suave empujón de manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente, incapaz de decir nada.

-…Alfred… -el aludido no contestó, echó a andar fuera de los archivos sin mirarlo siquiera. -¡Alfred… vuelve acá…!

El de los ojos azules se detuvo en el resquicio de la puerta y susurró:

-Mentiroso.

No se detuvo a ver la reacción de Arthur, de hecho no se detuvo para nada mientras avanzaba por el estrecho pasillo. Todo lo que quería era largarse de ahí y jamás volver, olvidarse de la sombra, de María, de Iván, de los Beilschmidt, del cuarto piso y sobre todo del hombre por quien (y en ese momento al recordarlo sintió una mezcla de amargura y sadismo mezclándose en su apretado corazón) alguna vez sintió atracción.

Llegó hasta la recepción con la cabeza agachada, y ni siquiera se preocupó en saludar a Elizabetha, que parecía estar enfrascada en otra conversación con el doctor Edelstein. Sin embargo, la joven lo notó y le gritó efusivamente, sacudiendo una mano:

-¡Hey, buen día, doctor! Olvidé que se había quedado anoche y… -de pronto, se interrumpió. –Eh… ¿doctor Jones? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí… -repuso débilmente. –Estoy bien, Eliza, gracias…

La recepcionista iba a protestar, pero un grito horrible, desgarrado, proveniente de arriba le heló la sangre a los tres. Roderich dio un salto tal que su portafolio dio de lleno con el piso pero no se inmutó, los tres miraban hacia el techo pálidos como muertos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –susurró Elizabetha. Casi al punto oyeron una carrera en las escaleras, y los alejados gritos de advertencia de Arthur:

-¡Échense atrás, échense atrás… bloody hell miren este maldito desastre…!

-Suena como que hubo problemas… -comentó Alfred, no muy seguro de si debía subir o quedarse ahí, contemplando indiferente el techo. –En fin, yo debo…

Hubo un segundo chillido seguido por otra carrera. Algunos segundos después, en mucho menos tiempo del que se habrían podido imaginar, apareció una figura pequeña y blanca que corría a toda velocidad mientras algo de color oscuro, parecido a brazos, oscilaba a su alrededor; uno de estos "brazos" se enredó en su pie y la hizo rodar el último tramo de la escalera, donde fue alcanzara al fin por dos enfermeros. La criatura se puso a chillar y patalear, echando espumarajos por la boca. Alfred la reconoció. Era María. Al parecer consiguió soltar las correas de la pared pero no así el arnés y bajó huyendo como un pobre animal lazado. Aunque seguía de mal humor no pudo evitar sentir lástima, más cuando Arthur apareció en el umbral de las escaleras agitando encolerizado un puño y gritando:

-¡Son un hato de idiotas, pudo haberse escapado…! ¡¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?!

-¡Estábamos revisándola cuando ella empezó a agitarse! –comenzó uno de los enfermeros. María estaba fuera de sí, mirando con los ojos como platos a todos los presentes aún con espuma en los labios; para sorpresa de todos, Roderich se acercó a ella y se inclinó, sujetándola de la barbilla.

-Quieta. –ordenó fríamente al ver que la joven intentaba zafarse; estudió en silencio su cara varios segundos antes de decir pomposamente: -No es nada, está saliendo de la fase REM y se ha asustado. Debió tener una pesadilla.

-Entonces sería bueno que la sedaran… hasta que se calmara… -repuso Arthur.

-No es necesario, la niña estará bien en cuanto se calme. –contestó Roderich. María parecía desesperada, y aunque ya no se retorcía de un lado a otro ni intentaba huir, Alfred podía ver, a distancia, el horror retratado en sus pupilas y sintió una punzada de lástima. Ya no estaba tan seguro de sus ideas después de haber leído los archivos de los Braginski y le daba la mala sensación de que había algo que se le estaba escapando respecto a la joven. Justo cuando los enfermeros tiraron de las correas para levantarla, Alfred extendió una mano:

-¡Alto!

-¿Ahora qué, Jones? –refunfuñó Arthur, cruzándose de brazos. Quedaba claro que seguía muy ofuscado por lo sucedido minutos antes, pero Alfred no se amilanó.

-El doctor… eh… eh… -miró de reojo a Roderich, que bufó y contestó en un murmullo:

-Edelstein.

-Sí, Edelstein… dijo que estaba saliendo de una pesadilla, ¿no?

-Sí… ¿y qué con eso, Jones? –continuó Arthur.

-Hmm… -el doctor se llevó una mano a la mejilla. –Verás… creo recordar que una vez leí que las pesadillas son temores del subconsciente y que por lo tanto tienen un acceso directo a memorias perdidas de sucesos traumáticos… -no estaba seguro de dónde se le había venido aquélla idea, él mismo no era partidario de hacerle mucho caso a los sueños pero ese chispazo iluminador le servía para hacer tiempo en lo que encontraba una manera de auxiliar a la pobre muchacha, que ahora lo miraba aturdida.

-Sí, eso es cierto, ¿y qué con eso?

-Pues que podría… no sé… sernos útil para el diagnóstico… ahora mismo.

-Jones, no tenemos tiempo para insinuaciones de…

-Personalmente –se adelantó Roderich. –opino del mismo modo que el doctor Jones. Existe una terapia muy sencilla para el rescate de esas memorias traumáticas de las que habla, aunque seguro que a algunos les parecerá ridícula. Se trata de la suspensión asistida del sentido consciente que…

-Alto, alto. –le cortó Arthur. –No estarán hablando de… hipnosis, ¿verdad?

Quizá fue su imaginación, pero Alfred creyó notar una nota de desconfianza en la voz del doctor.

-Claro que hablamos de ello. –repuso Roderich tranquilamente. –Es una terapia ya vieja, casi en desuso pero muy útil. La mente es algo complejo y las máquinas actuales sólo nos dan un mapa de funciones fisiológicas concretas sin una imagen real de lo que las personas tienen adentro así que… me parece una idea interesante, yo mismo he probado ese experimento en Austria y…

-¡Esto es un maldito hospital, no un show en Las Vegas! –espetó Arthur, visiblemente enojado.

-Vamos, doctor Kirkland, seguro no le importará… a menos que no le agrade de manera… personal. –dijo Alfred, cuidando la sutileza de su voz. El efecto deseado apareció, y en las marchitas mejillas de su colega apareció un rubor encendido.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero les advierto que si por estar jugando hacen una estupidez yo no me haré responsable. ¡Y más vale que no lo arruinen! –añadió antes de subir hecho un basilisco por las escaleras. Alfred no se creía el éxito que tuvo su mentira, y miró sonriente a Roderich; éste, por su parte, fue a levantar su portafolio, se despidió elegantemente de Elizabetha y le alcanzó al punto preguntando:

-¿Quiere que lo asista, doctor Jones?

-¿Ah, qué? Sí… Ustedes… -añadió señalando a los enfermeros que aún sujetaban las correas. –Está bien, nosotros nos encargamos, pueden irse.

Los enfermeros se retiraron, dejando a María sola, acurrucada en el piso y mirando sin entender a los dos doctores. Alfred se acercó, tendiéndole una mano y esperando por que ella no tomara mal ése gesto; fueron varios segundos en los que la joven parecía haberse quedado paralizada, pero luego poco a poco acercó su mano y se sujetó de Alfred, poniéndose de pie tambaleando. Roderich tenía un aspecto bastante sobrio y no quiso acercarse mucho, se redujo a seguir a ambos por las escaleras hasta el consultorio de Alfred, donde éste acomodó a María en el diván y se dedicó a quitarle el arnés. Al verse libre, el gesto de la chica cambió y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Así está mejor, ¿verdad? –repuso Alfred. –Bien… doctor Edelstein, ¿ahora qué sigue?

-¿Hmm? –el hombre se había puesto a curiosear entre las cosas del escritorio. –Bueno… si la paciente ya está lista debemos proceder a una hipnosis primaria para dormirla y que se relaje, así en teoría fluirán sus pensamientos subconscientes.

-¿Van a hipnotizarme? –preguntó María. Los dos médicos dieron un respingo, era la primera vez que Roderich la escuchaba hablar y en cuanto a Alfred, simplemente no se esperaba que la joven fuera a decir nada en el proceso.

-Es para ayudarte, nada más. –aclaró éste último. –Acuéstate y mantente relajada. No sentirás nada, ¿cierto? –añadió mirando a Roderich.

-Hmm… -el doctor se acercó al diván, levantando delante de la desconcertada cara de la chica una pequeña cadena de la que pendía un reloj de bolsillo. Parecía antiguo, pero estaba tan bien tratado que Alfred sospechó que Roderich lo usaba con frecuencia. El reloj comenzó a moverse como péndulo, María lo seguía con la mirada calladamente.

-Eh, doctor… -susurró Alfred. -¿No se supone que hay que decir eso de "tienes mucho sueño"?

Roderich lo miró con superioridad.

-Si lo que quiere es jugar con su mente adelante, dígalo.

-Lo siento. –repuso muy ofuscado, retirándose para seguir viendo el experimento. Los párpados de María comenzaron a cerrarse y Alfred temió que se quedara dormida de verdad. Roderich no decía nada, sus ojos estaban clavados en el rostro de la paciente con una concentración tal que apenas y osaba respirar. Cuando se dio por satisfecho guardó el reloj y preguntó con voz clara:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Una voz más dulce y fluida que la que jamás antes había usado brotó de los labios de María:

-Soy María Fernández.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí en el hospital mental?

-Casi una semana.

Aunque no sonreía, la satisfacción en el rostro de Roderich era perceptible. Abrió la boca listo para preguntar otra vez cuando Alfred lo interrumpió.

-Ah, doctor… si me permite quisiera interrogarla yo ahora.

-…Oh, está bien. Pero cuidado con las preguntas inducidas, afectarán a la terapia. –contestó mientras daba unos pasos atrás. Ahora Alfred estaba delante de María, con la sensación de estarle hablando a un cadáver reanimado.

-Hmm… María… ¿sabes quién soy? –preguntó sólo por probar.

-Es el doctor Jones. –musitó débilmente.

-Sí… Bueno, quisiera preguntarte un par de cosas, y espero que seas sincera. No tengas miedo, no muerdo. –añadió sonriente hasta que vio el gesto de severidad de Roderich. –Ah… En fin, ¿hace cuántos años te fuiste a vivir con Antonio?

Temió ver de nuevo una reacción violenta, pero bajo los efectos de la hipnosis, María contestó con naturalidad.

-Hace doce años.

-Mucho tiempo… ¿y él te trataba bien?

-Sí. Cuidaba de mí. Decía que me amaba.

-Sí… Bueno, quisiera… -Alfred tomó aire. –Quisiera que me contaras qué fue lo que pasó exactamente el día en que tú dejaste de verlo. Hablo de… ¿pasó algo malo entre ustedes alguna vez?

El cuerpo de la joven se tensó.

-Un día estaba jugando en la piscina. Hacía mucho calor y aproveché para salir un rato a nadar. Estaba muy bien. Luego… llegó papá y me vio y me preguntó si podía nadar conmigo. Le dije que sí, nosotros siempre nadábamos en la piscina los días de calor. Él entró y jugamos como siempre. Luego… luego me pidió que jugáramos a otra cosa, adentro de la casa. Yo le dije que sí.

Sin saber porqué, Alfred sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y… a qué quería jugar Antonio?

-Quería jugar a la casita. Dijo que él sería el esposo y yo la esposa. Me puse a hacer postres y comimos. Vimos la televisión y luego… subimos. Ya era de noche y yo iba a bañarme. Pero él me dijo que esperara, que todavía no acabábamos de jugar. Entonces… me llevó con él a su habitación y me dijo que me acostara…

En toda la recámara no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Alfred sentía otra vez como una especie de veneno corroyéndolo por dentro, Roderich permanecía impasible pero sus ojos reflejaban una náusea espantosa. Ninguno de los dos quería escuchar pero María continuaba hablando, sólo que, poco a poco, su voz neutra se tornaba más angustiada, más rápida.

-Me acosté como me lo pidió y me preguntó si yo sabía qué hacían los esposos en la cama. Le dije que sí y le dije que eso era sólo un juego y él me contestó que tenía razón, pero que si íbamos a jugar debíamos hacer el juego completo. Entonces él… empezó a acariciarme… me decía que me quería mucho y que no quería que nadie jugara conmigo más que él… Me asusté y le pedí que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo… sentí que me quitaba la ropa… le pedí otra vez que parara pero en lugar de eso me…

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y todo su cuerpo tembló.

-Se acostó sobre mí y me puso una mano en la boca. –siguió. –Me dijo que estaba bien porque estábamos jugando y que yo debía ser buena y cooperar pero yo no quería… me dio mucho miedo… pero él seguía… Él se desvistió también y empezó a besarme… decía… "eres mi niña linda, tan bonita… y yo te quiero mucho" y yo le decía… "también te quiero pero no quiero jugar así" y él… él me… tocó… con sus manos y sonrió… "aah, a la pequeñita le gusta que la acaricien" me dijo… Grité… le dije que no siguiera… pero siguió… siguió y siguió y yo estaba gritándole… y luego… luego me lo puso justo delante y empezó a meterlo…

Alfred oyó a su espalda una arcada. Al volverse vio a Roderich con la cara verdosa y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-Yo me asusté. –continuó María, cada vez más desesperada. –Le dije que no, y él se enojó mucho porque cerré las piernas y no lo dejé seguir… me dijo "¡perra malagradecida! ¿así me pagas que te quiera?" y me golpeó… Sentí cómo trataba de meterlo de nuevo pero yo no lo dejé… lo empujé y empezamos a pelear… él me pegaba, yo también y entonces me empujó al suelo… yo lo miré, miré cómo se acercaba a mí… pero yo no quería que se acercara y entonces miré a todos lados y la vi… era su alabarda… le gustaba mucho porque era una reliquia… Y yo la tomé y le dije que no se acercara… él se rió de mí y se acercó de nuevo… y la alabarda le pegó en la cabeza… vi cómo salía sangre y él gritaba… sus gritos… eran horribles… quería que se callara y volví a golpearlo… y la alabarda cayó pero él seguía… entonces lo golpeé otra vez y se quedó quieto… ya no gritaba… ya no gritaba y ya no me lastimaba…

Alfred cerró los ojos y se apretó el entrecejo con dos dedos. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin control y quería vomitar. No quería ni imaginarse aquél cuarto a media luz donde María estuvo gritando indefensa, abandonada de todos, a punto de sufrir una de las más horribles vejaciones sin que nadie la rescatara.

Armándose de valor, preguntó al final:

-¿Y luego… qué pasó?

Un sollozo débil antecedió a la respuesta.

-Escuché las sirenas y vi cómo entraban los policías… y entonces vi la alabarda, y la sangre, y me asusté. Yo no quería hacerlo… ¡yo no quería hacerlo! ¡Él me obligó a hacerlo! ¡Él lo hizo!

Roderich chasqueó con fuerza los dedos. María abrió los ojos, anegados en nuevo llanto y mirando desconcertada a los dos doctores. Luego, poco a poco, comenzó a llorar y a gemir cubriéndose el rostro.

-María… -susurró Alfred. –Ya… ya pasó… estarás bien cuando puedas asimilarlo…

La chica no contestó, pero algo dentro de Alfred le decía que lo peor acababa de ser superado. Su teoría se confirmó al verla asentir, muy lentamente, antes de seguir llorando, escupiendo el veneno que durante tantos días la había enfermado.

Mientras Roderich llevaba a María de vuelta a su celda, Alfred se quedó redactando pro fin el informe final. Se sentía satisfecho de haber podido resolver el enigma, pero también lo cubría la decepción. Con María, su última sospechosa de los crímenes se había escapado, y por lo tanto sólo le quedaba el amargo consuelo de que todo se tratara de un error garrafal o que el asesino viniera de afuera. Estaba pensando en esas posibilidades cuando chocó contra un fardo.

-¡Hey, fíjate por dónde vas!

-Lo siento… -balbuceó hasta ver que se trataba de Arthur. Rápidamente adoptó una mirada seria y distante. –Voy… a la recepción para enviarles el diagnóstico de María.

-Oh. –Arthur parpadeó. -¿Lo terminaste solo?

-Así es.

-Bien.

-Sí.

-… Aún tengo lo que investigué de la universidad, si quieres anexarlo.

-No será necesario, doctor Kirkland.

-Oh… está bien. Disculpa.

-No hay… -iba a decir que no había problema pero Arthur lo apartó con un hombro y echó a andar aprisa, lejos de él. Alfred siguió hasta la recepción, dejó la carpeta y aprovechó para descansar, dejándose caer cuan largo era en un asiento triple que había justo adelante del cubículo blanco sin importarle que Elizabetha reía divertida de verlo desparramado sobre el mueble. Ahora que estaba más calmado, su mente volvía a ser la misma de antes, relajada y despreocupada… Pensó en la historia de los Braginski pero no con el terror enfermizo de la primera vez, sino con una pizca de lástima, luego pensó en María y le inundó la rabia, pero ésta pasó pronto, con suerte su lamentable situación se tornaría a lo opuesto en pocos días, cuando la policía viera que sus prejuicios habían sido errados. Prejuicios. Ésa clase de porquerías fueron quienes le hicieron daño a Iván, a María y también a Feliks, y quién sabe a cuántas otras vidas que quedaron destrozadas por las ideas precipitadas de la gente…

Ideas precipitadas, justo como la que tuvo con Arthur ésa mañana. Estaba molesto, ofendido, herido… ¿pero eso justificaba que le hubiera gritado del modo en que lo hizo? Bueno, Arthur le había gritado antes varias veces, aunque nunca de ése modo tan hiriente. Si podía reivindicar a Iván y a María, ¿porqué no hacer lo mismo con el doctor? Al fin y al cabo él era un buen hombre que había luchado por recuperarse, que había encontrado su camino en la vida, y él… él todavía sentía un profundo cariño por él.

Y luego recordó, como entre sueños, el beso… Arthur lo había besado cuando le pidió que le dijera una verdad… Eso sí era confuso. ¿No le había dicho que dejara ese asunto tranquilo? ¿No le había dejado en claro que su loca confesión de meses atrás caía en oídos sordos? ¿Y si sólo lo hizo para calmarlo? Pero entonces… ¿porqué justamente un beso? Y qué beso, tan ardoroso, tan arrebatador… tan anhelado en lo más íntimo de su ser.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró un rostro infantil sonriéndole de cerca.

-Ve~…

-¡AAH! –chilló dando un salto. La recepción estaba vacía y a oscuras, y el reloj marcaba ya las nueve de la noche. En el lugar sólo estaban él y Feliciano. –F… Feli… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hmm… me escondo. –contestó sonriendo.

-¿De quién y… porqué?

-Hoy me veré de nuevo con mi hermano y como ya no podía escaparme vine y me escondí en el cambio de guardia.

-Es verdad… ¿dónde están los enfermeros?

-Escuché que el doctor Arthur decía que no habían querido venir… están muy asustados porque dicen que mataron a otra persona. ¿A quién mataron?

-No importa, no importa. –le dijo Alfred con cierta brusquedad. –Esto es una barbarie, tú no debes estar aquí y ése montón de…

Oyó una especie de carrera precipitada y ambos miraron a las escaleras. Arthur estaba ahí. Alfred había olvidado que le tocaba a él la vigilancia.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡Feliciano! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y tú! –añadió señalando acusativo al doctor. -¿Qué haces aquí también?... ¿Saben qué? No me importa, quiero que en este preciso momento ustedes dos se vayan a donde les corresponda.

Feliciano gimoteó, visiblemente decepcionado de que su plan no resultara. Alfred, por otro lado, se puso de pie aproximándose a su colega. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con él de una buena vez, después… bueno, ya vería cómo seguir con el caso.

-Art, quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Y de qué exactamente? –refunfuñó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Sobre muchas cosas… para comenzar… Lo lamento. Lamento haberte dicho tantas estupideces, pero… ¡estaba desesperado! Y cuando vi… eso… fue muy perturbador, si tú comprendes…

-¡Vaya! Con que al fin dices algo coherente. ¿Y cómo llegaste a esta brillante conclusión? –le preguntó sarcástico. Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír, ver a Arthur siendo de ese modo era una especie de ganancia, volvía a ser el de siempre.

-Fue un poco difícil pero… creo que estar rodeado de locos te hace darte cuenta que hay más cuerdos aquí adentro que allá afuera.

-Sigues siendo un grandísimo idiota. –contestó, pero también esbozó una sonrisita satisfecha. Alfred volvía a sentirse pleno. Las cosas regresaban a su curso normal.

-¿Amigos de nuevo? –preguntó, tendiéndole una mano. Arthur miró de reojo hacia ésta y murmuró enigmáticamente:

-Ya veremos, Jones, ya veremos…

Sus manos se estrecharon.

Y entonces, hubo un zumbido seguido por un apagón de luz. Feliciano lanzó un grito de horro, Alfred y Arthur se miraron fijamente, o al menos eso intentaban porque la penumbra era demasiado grande.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –bramó Alfred.

-No… no otra vez… Justo así comenzó la otra noche…

Pero ahí no había enfermeros, ni nadie excepto ellos. Todos estaban en los pisos superiores durmiendo, tranquilos y a salvo…

-Ve~ … tengo miedo de que esa sombra aparezca…

-Arthur… -dijo Alfred con la voz ronca. –Tenemos que subir.

-¿Qué?

-Si ésa… sombra o lo que sea está moviéndose justo ahora… -ignoró el chillido de horror de Feliciano. -… debe estar aprestándose para subir. Tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie más corra peligro.

-¡En todo caso los únicos que corremos peligro somos nosotros tres!

-¡Demonios! ¿No hay luces de repuesto o algo?

-Todas las linternas están arriba…debí traérmelas.

-Tendremos que subir de algún modo…

-Ve~ … no es tan difícil. –dijo Feliciano. De nuevo, los dos médicos repararon en su presencia.

-Lo dices tú porque te la vives caminando a ciegas… -repuso Arthur en tono cansino. De pronto, una idea iluminadora llegó a su cabeza. –Feliciano… condúcenos.

-¿Qué?

-Que tú nos lleves arriba. Tú sabes andar muy bien a oscuras pero nosotros no. Guíanos al piso segundo.

-Pero… mi hermano me estará esperando…

Ya Arthur iba a replicar cuando Alfred se le adelantó.

-Tu hermano tendrá que esperar a verte otro día, Feliciano. Ahora hay algo peligroso rondando justo aquí y no podemos darnos el lujo de…

Oyeron un grito agudo que reconocieron al punto.

-¡MARÍA! –exclamaron Alfred y Arthur a la vez. Feliciano emitió un chillido aterrorizado.

-¡Rápido, ayúdanos a subir! –le exigió Arthur.

-¡Pero tengo miedo! –protestó el muchachito.

-¡Como no lo hagas te voy a dejar aquí solo!

Ante el pánico de quedarse solo, Feliciano tendió sus manos y a tientas sujetó a los dos doctores, tembloroso.

-Vengan…

Rápido como un bólido, echó a andar por las escaleras; Arthur y Alfred trataban de seguirle el ritmo pero era difícil, tropezaban a cada instante y chocaban entre ellos, pero Feliciano era ágil y logró conducirlos hasta el tercer piso, donde escucharon de nuevo un grito horrible y lo que parecía ser un forcejeo.

-¡Hay que apurarnos! –bramó Alfred ya fuera de sí. Avanzaron con dificultad él último tramo de escaleras.

-¡Ay! –chilló Arthur. -¡Alfred, fíjate por dónde andas!

-¡No te he tocado!

-¡Pero algo justo acaba de golpearme!

-¿Qué?

Hubo un nuevo zumbido y las luces volvieron. Los tres se detuvieron, jadeando y parpadeando hasta que se acostumbraron al resplandor proveniente del piso de abajo (el cuarto piso no tenía luz).

-¿Qué clase de maldita estupidez ha sido esta? –gruñía Arthur. Alfred miraba a través del estrecho pasillo, buscando alguna señal de violencia… y la encontró. Primero, la puerta del fondo estaba abierta a golpes, la puerta de Iván. Segundo, la puerta de María estaba abierta de la misma forma… y adentro había una silueta sobre el piso, demasiado grande para pertenecer a la chica.

-No… -musitó Alfred, precipitándose a la habitación. -¡María!

Lo que vio fue un destello plateado que por poco y no lo envió noqueado al suelo. Cuando quiso incorporarse oyó un gemido débil:

-¡No! ¡Basta!

-¡Alfred! –reconoció ahora la voz de Arthur y notó cómo el doctor se iba sobre él. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿pero qué…?

Los dos miraron al interior. Ahí no había ninguna sombra, pero sí estaban Iván y María, ella encogida de terror en el piso, abrazándose a Iván que enarbolaba un grifo, a todas luces, arrancado de alguna vieja tubería inutilizada. Un relámpago cayó afuera e iluminó los rostros asustados de los dos pacientes.

-¿Qué… pasó aquí? –exigió saber Arthur. María miró a Iván y éste, con su característica voz calmada pero más serio que nunca, explicó:

-Iván escuchó un grito. Alguien pedía ayuda y yo salí porque reconocí la voz de una niña, Da. Iván salió y se encontró la puerta cerrada pero también la abrió con su grifo… -mostró el arma que empuñaba. –Iván entró y vio que alguien atacaba a la niña, pero Iván atacó a ésa cosa… y le rompió algo… -añadió muy orgulloso. Aún en la semioscuridad, todos pudieron ver una especie de líquido manchando el grifo roto. –Iván ayudó a María, Da.

-Sí… -confirmó ella, abrazándose más al hombre. –Gracias…

Un rubor tiñó las marchitas mejillas de Iván, que miraba incrédulo el gesto agradecido en el rostro de la joven. Luego, poco a poco, sonrió.

-Da…

Ellos dos parecían estar bien, pero Alfred y Arthur se miraron preocupados. La sombra, o lo que fuera, había escapado… pero ahora le sería más difícil moverse si Iván había conseguido hacerle un daño considerable. Ahora estaban ellos cinco, solos, contra aquél misterio.

…

_\(*-*)/ ¡Lo logré! Perdón por el asunto del abuso de Mari T-T no me hizo gracia escribirlo pero bueno, era necesario. Ahora… los comentarios!_

_**RozenzSword: **__Iván en amor apache xD no lo había pensado así. Sí, Yeka T-T y el extraño caso de sus bubis mutadas. Oh oh quiero escuchar tu idea! Podrías estar más cerca de la verdad, ohohoho…_

_**Uhuru-chan: **__Jajaja relativamente la historia de Arthur como ya viste es un poquito aburrida x3 (fail) pero comprensible. Los Braginski son la muestra perfecta de lo que muchos sufren en la vida real por no ser como el resto u_u pero bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, ¡disfrútalo!_

_**KayreKampa: **__Sí, los mataré a todos *feel like George R. R. Martin* no, mentira XD habrá muchas sorpresas todavía. Y sip, María es México, al menos mi OC personal, he visto varios (y varias) Mexis por aquí. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Vannya… amo a Vannya, me recuerda mucho a mi (no es que haya matado a nadie ^J^ pero soy bastante tétrica para la gente que me rodea, Da~)._

_**Isa-kagamine: **__Tranqui, aunque no especifiqué sí habrá USUK. Y de hecho… ¡he aquí delicioso USUK dramático!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Adoro romper teorías n.n pero bueno, ya viste aquí qué pasó con nuestro querido cejón. Nada grave por fortuna._

_**Cora: **__Con eso me recordaste lo de "La Isla Siniestra" :D_

_**Lol07: **__Soy mala T-T añado demasiados sospechosos de golpe y porrazo, pero mira… ¡ya viene el clímax de la historia! Jajaja el caso del esmalte rojo pasión quedará pendiente xD Gracias *w* y saludos._

_**Sorita Uchiha: **__No sé qué tan preocupante es que todos sospechen de Lovino x'D espero que al final te guste el gran twist de la historia._

_**Alfie Edelstein: **__¡Surpiseeeeeeee! … Okay ya xD pues sí, Arthur estaba algo malito de su cabeza. Pero nada irreparable por suerte. ¡No, que no se carcoma tu alma! Ya vienen las revelaciones…_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Sip, es un doctor… pero eso no le quita que haya tenido sus momentitos locos x3 al menos. No saquéis conclusiones precipitadas, ya pronto viene la gran verdad sobre el asesino._

_**Arwen: **__De hecho… lo de los Braginski lo basé casi en un hecho real u_u por aquello del maltrato a quienes necesitan ayuda. Sí hubo un RusPru insinuado pero… nah, nada del otro mundo, al menos nada relevante en ningún sentido, fue un momentito de inspiración de parejas n.n Oh, y aquí está la historia de María… perdón por hacerla tan cruda _

_En fin, ya se viene la gran revelación, ladies and gentlemen… la sombra… ¿quién será? ¿Y porqué anda queriendo matarlos a todos? Eso se los diré la próxima vez… ¡adiosito!_


	9. ¿Quién eres?

…

Había sido un largo rato de silencio en el que todos, sin saberlo, pensaban más o menos lo mismo. Fue Alfred el primero en volver a la realidad.

-Bueno… ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Llamamos a la policía?

-¡Oh sí, claro! –espetó Arthur. –Llamémoslos y hagamos que lleguen aquí con su montón de patrullas a cerrar el manicomio. Será una locura.

-Hay un asesino allá abajo, Arthur, ¿de veras piensas dejarlo ir?

-No irá a ningún lado. –musitó a sus espaldas Iván, que aún sujetaba a María como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Los otros dos le miraron con una mezcla de confianza y de horror.

-Bien… bien… yo creo que lo primero… -había vuelto a decir Arthur hasta que el chillido de terror de Feliciano los distrajo.

-¡Hay… hay sangre por todo el piso!

En tropel, los cuatro salieron de la celda y vieron que el muchachito decía la verdad. Un camino sanguinolento corría desde la entrada hasta las escaleras, apenas perceptible pero visible. Feliciano temblaba con un dejo de asco mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre de la mano en sus ropas.

-Debe ser por lo que hizo Iván. –confirmó Arthur. Sus ojos siguieron silenciosos la sangre hasta donde concluía el pasillo y luego, con más firmeza, preguntó: -¿Piensan quedarse aquí o van a acompañarme?

-¿Acompañarte a dónde? –inquirió Alfred, aunque ya conocía la respuesta de antemano.

-Abajo. Hay que encontrarlo antes de que haga… alguna otra cosa.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Y llamar a la policía lo es?

-¡Es mejor que nada, no sabemos si está armado o no!

-¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Si no nos apresuramos vamos a…!

-Fratello… -musitó Feliciano, ajeno a la discusión de los dos doctores. Sin prestarles atención, echó a andar tan tranquilo como si nada escaleras abajo.

-¡Feliciano! –le llamó María, soltándose de Iván y corriendo tras él. Iván, rápidamente, la siguió.

-¡… todo lo que dices piensas que es correcto!

-¡Sólo trato de ayudar, bloody…!

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!... –pero ya era muy tarde, la figura alta de Iván se había perdido escaleras abajo. -¡Perfecto, se escaparon!

-¡No vayas a echarme la culpa a mí! –protestó Arthur antes de salir corriendo tras los fugitivos. Alfred le seguía; pasaron rápidamente las escaleras de los dos pisos siguientes, mirando de soslayo la línea sangrante que descendía con ellos, de manera irregular, hasta el último tramo. Parecía que la sombra tenía dificultades para andar porque la línea se mostraba en ocasiones demasiado gruesa, como si hubiera detenido su marcha en algún momento, o zigzagueaba sin ton ni son, como si tambaleara. Pero cuando llegaron a la recepción las tres figuras habían entrado rápidamente por la puerta de la sala y los pensamientos respecto a lo que se ocultaba en el sótano se esfumó de la mente de los dos doctores, que entraron tras ellos.

-Maldita sea, tomaré unas vacaciones cuando terminemos aquí…

-¡Arthur…!

-¿Qué?

Feliciano estaba encaramado en el mismo sitio donde Alfred lo encontrara días atrás, sonriendo esperanzado; a su lado, algo apartados, se encontraban Iván y María, ésta última sonriendo y murmurando algo que ni Arthur ni Alfred alcanzaban a escuchar, pero fuera lo que fuera, el muchachito contestó con gran entusiasmo.

-Sí, quisiera abrirla para dejarlo entrar.

-¿Iván puede ayudar? –preguntó María, volviéndose al aludido que sonrió complacido y, cruzando a dos zancadas delante de ellos, se puso frente a la ventana y levantó su grifo.

-¿Pero qué piensan hacer? –gritó Arthur. -¡Alto, alto!

Demasiado tarde llegó su advertencia, porque Iván estrelló con todas sus fuerzas la improvisada arma y el vidrio salió volando en pequeños fragmentos. Feliciano sin resistirse más se apoyó en la ventana y llamó a voces animadamente:

-¡Fratello… fratello!

-Me da algo de lástima. –susurró Alfred mientras Arthur enrojecía.

-¡A mí me daría más lástima si no hubieran roto el maldito vidrio!

-¡Ve~ fratello…! –seguía llamando, agitando una mano como si enviara señales a alguien desde la oscuridad. Alfred estaba algo conmocionado, sentía pena de ver la felicidad que embargaba al jovencito a sabiendas de que sólo eran alucinaciones suyas, y de que realmente, del otro lado, nadie lo esperaba, a excepción de un recuerdo.

O eso parecía hasta que vieron un fardo de tamaño irregular apeándose de la ventana y gruñendo en voz baja algo incomprensible. Entonces, lo increíble sucedió: Feliciano abrió los ojos, un par de espléndidos y dulces ojos color miel iluminados por la luz del exterior, y luego de eso se abalanzó sobre el fardo hablando rápidamente en italiano antes de que una voz desconocida y malhumorada dijera:

-¡B… Basta… hermano idiota… quítate, maldición!

-¡Ve~ Lovino, viniste!

-¡Te tardaste mucho, ya pensaba irme! –siguió diciendo la figura mientras se ponía dificultosamente de pie. La impresión de todos fue palpable; aquél era un muchacho bastante parecido a Feliciano, casi tanto que parecían mellizos a excepción del color de sus ojos y cabello, mucho más oscuros que el del jovencito, y que vestía ropas algo andrajosas. Alfred palideció pero Arthur, a su lado, se puso de un feo color verde y empezó a gimotear:

-A… Alfred… por favor, dime que tú lo ves también…

-Sí… lo veo… ¡lo veo!

Feliciano, sonriente como siempre, se volvió a los reunidos sujetando al desconocido de un hombro y anunció:

-Este es mi hermano Lovino.

María e Iván parecieron tomarse la noticia con calma; Arthur y Alfred, en cambio, seguían helados viendo a la figura alta y esbelta al lado de Feliciano, como si todavía pensaran que se trataba de una alucinación.

-Imposible… ¡tu hermano murió! –espetó Arthur mirando con ojos febriles al jovencito.

-Sí, eso pensaron todos. Pero como les expliqué… -comenzó Feliciano antes de que un nuevo zumbido, seguido de la conocida oscuridad los cubriera por completo. Fue un poco desconcertante oír dos chillidos de horror en lugar del chillido solitario habitual.

-Sigue abajo… quiere decir que se ha cansado y no puede escapar. –murmuró Alfred. –Arthur…

-Ya te dije que no pienso llamar a la policía.

-Pero esto es grave.

-Lo grave será cuando vengan y resulte que tenemos muertos vivientes, locas temporales y un chiflado suelto que…

-¿María? –dijo de pronto la voz de Iván. Acababa de perder su preciosa carga que hasta ese momento había permanecido de pie a su lado. -¡María!

Una sombra cruzó delante de ellos, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe. No fue necesario averiguar quién era.

-¡María, vuelve aquí! –ordenaron a la vez los dos doctores.

-Bueno… sabíamos que eso no iba a resultar, ¿verdad? –agregó Alfred.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ha ido directo a la trampa!

-No… vamos a dejarla ahí, ¿o sí?

-Niet… -escucharon un chasquido, Iván acababa de golpear el suelo con su grifo. –Buscaré a María… y si la sombra mala vuelve a querer hacerle daño…

-¿Y sabes andar allá abajo, en la oscuridad? –le replicó Arthur de mal talante. -¡Espera! Feliciano, sería mejor que nos conduzcas…

-¡Pero nunca he estado en el sótano! –sollozó. -¡No puedo ver un lugar en donde no he estado antes!

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

-¡Pero tengo mucho miedo!

Alfred, harto de sus pleitos, echó a correr a la puerta y salió, haciendo caso omiso del grito de advertencia de Arthur. Se precipitó a tientas por el pasillo, buscando la puerta que conducía al sótano y penetró en su interior, haciendo de tripas corazón y con las rodillas temblándole. Ya era malo enfrentarse a algo peligroso sin ayuda, pero algo que ni siquiera podía ver y que (por lo visto) conocía mejor el terreno lo aterrorizaba. Pero no, no podía dejarse dominar por el pánico, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

El sótano se componía de una especie de laberinto de tubos que cubrían el techo, pero también en la estructura de sus pasillos lo era. Doblar cada esquina introducía al caminante a un lugar desconocido y hasta peligroso, porque al convivir juntos los conductores de agua y energía eléctrica se corría un riesgo de chocar contra alguno de los tubos dañados. Ése era otro secreto a voces en el hospital: entre más al centro del sótano fuera uno, más cerca estaba de los tubos de mayor antigüedad, cuyo abandono los volvió parcialmente peligrosos para cualquiera que se acercara. Un solo error bastaba para provocar un accidente, tal y como el del tubo de gas en el cuarto piso.

Dispuesto a no pensar eso, Alfred avanzó, tropezando, chocando contra todo, oyendo un molesto estertor que era la energía en reposo dentro de los depósitos, pero ahora le parecía el lento respirar de una bestia adormilada que esperaba, paciente, a que cayera en su trampa. Dos veces dio vuelta y se dio en la cara con un muro sólido, ése era el problema de avanzar casi a ciegas. Con algo de suerte, María habría chocado del mismo modo, haciendo que su marcha se frenara.

Dobló por otro pasillo que olía a humedad y a encierro. Estaba cada vez más cerca del centro del sótano y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que María estuviera ahí… aunque de la sombra, había posibilidades de que también estuviera cerca, más de lo que quería.

-No pienses en ello. –se dijo en voz alta antes de continuar, frenando de repente su marcha y volviéndose hacia atrás. -¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Acababa de oír una especie de correteo justo tras él. Eran pasos humanos, eso era seguro, porque eran demasiado pesados para pertenecer a alguna rata extraviada; por varios segundos permaneció en su sitio, apenas osando respirar y buscando con sus cuatro sentidos alguna presencia extraña. Ésta, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Continuó con su camino, cada vez más apresurado, importándole poco los roces y los golpes que se daba, buscando.

Y entonces, oyó el correteo de nuevo, junto a él.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –exclamó a la nada. Le incomodaba el intruso, quería que se largara… quería salirse de ése infierno lo más pronto posible. Aumentó su marcha, casi corría, resbalaba, se golpeaba, escuchaba el correteo como si el desconocido anduviera junto a él. Dobló en una esquina y el olor a algo podrido le inundó las narices, y entonces…

-¡AY!

-¡¿Qué?!

Un fardo pequeño y tembloroso cayó junto a él.

-¿D… doctor Jones?

-¿María? –palpó en la oscuridad y se encontró con los brazos de la joven, que se puso de pie y se estrechó contra él. Parecía estar a salvo. –María, vámonos, no hay que quedarnos aquí…

-Usted también lo escuchó, ¿verdad?

-¿Escuchar qué?

-Ésos pasos… Yo los seguí porque estaban muy cerca pero nunca logré encontrar nada. Ésos pasos… y ése llanto…

Alfred tragó saliva con dificultad.

-María… mejor vámonos, nos están esperando arriba, déjalo de una buena vez.

Tomándose de las manos, los dos echaron a andar buscando cómo salir del oscuro nido putrefacto. En ése momento, algo sucedió. Alfred se vio impulsado hacia adelante, dándose de lleno contra un tubo mal forrado de yeso, y mientras tanto un chillido a sus espaldas le indicó que a la joven le había pasado algo.

-¡María!

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Hubo un callado forcejeo y luego, sólo un prolongado y pesado respirar. Alfred trataba en vano de enfocar la mirada, estaba harto de la maldita penumbra.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –gruñó, fingiendo más valor del que sentía. –Más te vale que te muestres o si no…

Hubo un amago de risa, pero no estaba seguro porque aquél sonido tan débil no podía ser una risa de verdad. María gemía pero tampoco se escuchaba muy claro, era como si los sonidos le llegaran de una muy buena distancia.

En ese momento, hubo un zumbido, y las luces más alejadas aparecieron. Por fin Alfred logró ver el lugar en el que estaba, y poco le faltó para vomitar; una especie de nido se extendía de punta a punta en un estrecho espacio de unos cuatro metros cuadrados, todo formado con los restos retorcidos de tubos que corrían sobre su cabeza; agua estancada goteaba y dañaba el yeso, y en el suelo, a su alrededor, había pedazos podridos de comida, almacenados ahí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-¡María! –susurró entonces al ver no muy lejos de él a la joven. Por fin entendió porqué no se movía; algo la tenía sujeta de los brazos y del cuello con tanta fuerza que temía que fuera a rompérselos, pero en cuanto al captor seguía sin poder verlo. Permanecía oculto en la parte del nido donde no caía ninguna luz.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –preguntó de nuevo, cada vez más desesperado. La extraña risita volvió a sonar y luego una voz increíblemente dulce respondió:

-No me extraña que no lo sepas. Nadie, en todos estos años, se ha acordado de mí…

El extraño inclinó su rostro hacia adelante. Era lo más bizarro que Alfred hubiese podido imaginar. Se trataba, a todas luces, de un joven, quizá apenas un par de años menor que él mismo, de cabello revuelto, sucio y rubio, con unos ojos grandes y hundidos del mismo color violáceo que los de Iván, sólo que, en comparación, éstos últimos reflejaban más humanidad. Las cuencas del jovencito parecían estar carentes de toda luz y sombra. Vestía con ropas ajadas y sucias, pero que a todas luces eran de alguien de mayor estatura porque colgaban sin remedio por todas partes, y cuando Alfred se detuvo en una de las costuras de la camisa se dio cuenta que era el uniforme de un enfermero, bordado con las siglas G.B en el pecho.

-Tú… así que tú eres el que provocó todo esto.

El muchacho asintió, aparentemente muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Me imagino –continuó. –que ahora querrás saber porqué. Los doctores siempre preguntan el porqué de todo en lugar de averiguarlo por sí mismos. Son un poco tontos, ¿verdad? Igual de tontos que los que me trajeron aquí porque pensaban que tenía autismo. No era autismo, sólo no me era fácil hablar con los demás. A mí… nunca me ha gustado estar entre la gente, ellos son tan extraños y tan diferentes de mí que los aborrezco, así que nunca hablaba frente a los demás, nunca me dignaba a mirarlos… pero eso cambia con el tiempo y cuando empiezas a sentirte solo lamentas haber sido malo con los demás. Y eso pasó conmigo.

María hizo un intento por moverse, pero el muchacho la retuvo apretando la llave que le hacía en el cuello.

-¿Cómo… cómo te llamas? –preguntó Alfred en un intento por distraerlo.

-Matthew. Matthew Williams.

-No recuerdo haber visto tu nombre en los archivos.

-Eso es porque no existe. Mis padres vinieron a traerme aquí para que me examinaran pero… -hubo un amago de risita en sus labios. –se les olvidó sacarme. Como yo no tenía nada no podía ser un paciente, y entonces no me abrieron ningún archivo pero yo seguía aquí, solo, sobreviviendo de milagro. Como nadie parecía notarme me escondí en una de las habitaciones de los niños, y les robaba la comida para no morirme de hambre. Me daba risa ver cómo las enfermeras los regañaban porque pensaban que tiraban la comida… Y luego, me acostumbré a rondar por ahí, mi habitación nunca la cerraban y yo podía vagar tranquilo, en la noche… así di con este lugar. –sus ojos abarcaron el nido de tubos y sonrió. –Yo jugaba aquí. Solo. Aprendí a trepar los tubos y a moverme muy rápido entre éstos. Y luego… luego pasó el accidente.

Alfred no osaba ni parpadear, tan absorto estaba en el morboso relato del muchacho.

-¿Sacaron a todos? No. Se olvidaron de mí otra vez. ¡Otra vez! Vi cómo el enfermero les decía que no había peligro, que todos estaban a salvo… y yo estaba tras él, vadeando solo los escombros que llovían a mi alrededor… ¿Todos? No. Faltaba yo. Y para que no se le olvidara me subí a él y lo llevé arrastrando adentro.

Alfred recordó de pronto lo del supuesto homicidio de Iván. Dijeron que él había empujado a Gilbert al interior casi calcinado del cuarto piso… ahora, comprendía el error en esa historia.

-Y entonces me miró y me preguntó "¿quién eres?" y le contesté. Y para que no lo olvidara lo maté. Lo asfixié con una de las almohadas que quedaban. Luego me di cuenta que perdí mucho tiempo y que ahora estaba encerrado, porque aunque todo se cayó quedaron huecos, huecos como los que hacen los tubos aquí. Por eso logré escapar.

-Sí… -jadeó el doctor con la boca seca. –Pero… aún así… ¿cómo saliste?

-Fue fácil, porque cuando clausuraron la pared dejaron un hueco por el que atravesaba el tubo de gas que se rompió. Me costó trabajo removerlo pero lo hice, y entonces tuve una puerta de entrada y salida para seguir viviendo.

-¿Porqué no saliste y pediste ayuda?

-¡Porque no soporto a nadie de los que están aquí! –por vez primera Matthew había abandonado su voz dulzona. –Comencé a conocerlos a todos y a saber cómo eran, algunos me gustaban, otros no… Francis me gustaba. –añadió, y un tenue rubor apareció en sus marchitas mejillas. –Era tan atento y cariñoso con todos… y yo quería que lo fuera conmigo, seguro no me lo negaría. Pero no sabía cómo acercarme hasta el día en que al niño ciego se le cayó su horquilla… ¿cómo se llama… Feliciano? Bien, la tomé y supe que podía abrir todas las puertas que quería… pero se me ocurrió abrir una.

-La de Braginski.

-Sí. Y también la de ella porque… bueno… aún no la conocía mucho y tenía curiosidad. –agregó agitando un poco a María. –Ninguno de los dos me vio, eso me puso muy triste… hasta que vi a ese hombre alto que se llamaba igual que el enfermero idiota que por poco me mata. Entonces supe qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Alfred ya conocía ésa parte de la historia, o por lo menos podía visualizar con claridad la escena.

-Lo hiciste… para que los inculparan…

-No lo planeaba, pero funcionó. –repuso Matthew asintiendo lentamente. –Aquél hombre me vio y me preguntó… "¿Quién eres?"… Quién soy… le enseñé cómo no olvidar quién era también. Luego no quise salir hasta que recordé que aún tenía la horquilla. Podía abrir la puerta que yo quisiera… y recordé a Francis. Decidí que lo visitaría, él era bueno y cariñoso, seguramente me aceptaría… pero luego me percaté que se había escapado para verse con ésta. –añadió molesto, zarandeando a María que apenas y prorrumpió en un quejido de dolor. –Entonces dejó de gustarme. ¿Porqué iría a buscarla a ella? ¡¿Porqué tenía que hacerlo?!

-Y lo mataste e hiciste que todos pensáramos que fue María. –la compasión de Alfred estaba llegando a su límite. No podía creer que aquél frágil jovencito hubiera matado a sangre fría a tanta gente, y que se limitara a estar ahí gimoteando como si fuera un maldito berrinche. -¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¡Ninguna de ésas personas te había hecho daño!

-¡Era para que se acordaran de mí! ¡Ahora todos van a acordarse de mí, lo quieran o no!

Se escuchó un correteo y casi al punto, una voz exclamó a lo lejos:

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! ¿Estás aquí?

-¡Arthur…!

Aparecieron Arthur, seguido por Iván que al ver a Matthew cambió su expresión por una más siniestra, más horripilante que ninguna cara que Alfred hubiera visto nunca. No había asomo de sonrisa en sus labios, sólo un rictus de odio que endurecía sus rasgos y lo hacía más aterrador que nunca.

-Apártense. –musitó Matthew mientras los dos doctores le miraban. –Apártense o le rompo el cuello a la maldita ésta.

-No lo hagas… tú… como te llames… -Arthur alargó una mano, haciendo ademán de querer sujetar a María, pero Matthew tiró de ella apretando más su brazo y haciéndola gemir y retorcerse, intentando en vano liberarse. –No hay que llegar a estos extremos… nosotros vamos a ayudarte y… todo lo que quieras.

-Es mentira. Ustedes no van a ayudarme, ustedes quieren que me vaya de aquí.

-La sombra tiene una pierna herida, ¿Da? –preguntó Iván con su voz dulzona. Hasta ese momento todos se fijaron que de hecho, la pierna derecha de Matthew sobresalía a contraluz en un ángulo extraño. El golpe de Iván seguro había acertado ahí. -¿Quieres que golpee la otra para que quede igual?

-Iván no lo hagas. –ordenó Arthur, estirando una mano hacia él. –Tú, muchachito, deja a la niña en paz, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

-No. –replicó, sonriendo tranquilo. –No lo harán. Dejaré que la vean cómo sufre para que siempre recuerden quién soy yo…

Fue un choque repentino. Hubo gritos, jadeos, quejidos de dolor, sonidos metálicos. Todos a una se habían arrojado sobre Matthew y el forcejeo no permitía saber quién era quién. Hubo un golpe sordo y cóncavo y una de las tuberías más viejas se quebró, brotando de ella un chorro de agua que anegó el suelo del nido, luego, otro chillido.

-¡Aaaagh! ¡Imbécil! –Arthur cayó al suelo, temblando desesperadamente y sujetándose una pierna sangrante. Alfred se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomó en brazos para levantarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¡ah, Braginski idiota! ¡Creo que me rompió algo!

-¿Y dónde está?

Hubo un chapoteo seguido de un chillido de dolor. Iván, enarbolando su grifo con una mano y sujetando a una casi desmayada María con la otra, acababa de arrojar de una patada a Matthew contra los tubos rotos. El muchacho enfocó dificultosamente sus ojos en los cuatro con la rabia contenida pero no se movió, parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

-La sombra ya no hará nada. Nada. –siseó amenazador, acercando su grifo a la altura del rostro de éste. A sus espaldas, Alfred volvió la cabeza. Acababa de escuchar otro zumbido, pero más cerca que los anteriores.

-¿Se está yendo la luz de nuevo?

-No. –Arthur palideció de golpe. –La corriente…

Vieron las chispas que llovían sobre sus cabezas. Rápidamente todos echaron a correr, Arthur y María socorridos por Iván y Alfred respectivamente; de pronto, éste último frenó su carrera y miró a sus espaldas.

-¡Esperen! ¡Matthew!

-¡¿Quién?!

Alfred soltó a Arthur y se lanzó de vuelta al nido. Lo primero que recibió fue un chispazo que lo dejó ciego varios segundos; luego, un grito en el aire, y después… el cadáver de Matthew, tirado donde quedó luego de la pelea, muerto por la lluvia de chispas que cayeron sobre él.

…

_Perdón por no actualizar pronto (joder que casi ha pasado una semana O_O) pero tenía algunas cosillas en mente como dibujillos y otros fanfics que debía atender x3 Por cierto que ando tentada en escribir algo muy MUY lemon (coff coff no pregunten coff) pero tal vez no sea buena idea jajaja. En fin, ahora los comentarios._

_**RozenSword: **__Ojojo alguien a quien le gusta el RusMex :D me siento feliz n.n ahora me atrasé con la actualización pero espero que te guste._

_**Isa-kagamine: **__Alguien tiene que sufrir, no mucho (hoy preferí concentrarme en otras víctimas) pero habitualmente a ellos dos los fastidio mucho._

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Oooow pobre Art, luego luego todos se fueron sobre él xD y pobre Mari (créeme, sentí asco escribiendo lo de su experiencia) pero al menos ya saben que ella no es tan mala, y el osito bipolar tampoco n.n_

_**Wind Und Serebro: **__Ruxico es amour~_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Jajaja, entre Lovino y Antonio todos sospecharon (sacando cuentas *w*) pero he aquí por fin la verdad._

_**Alfie Edelstein: **__XD Feliks… Es demasiado glamoroso para mancharse las manos de sangre. Cuídate mucho con tu cabeza (eso sonó raro O_o) y descansa n.n _

_**Uhuru-chan: **__Jajaja xD pobre cosa, se la rompió el osito bipolar defendiendo a María. El RusMex es tiernito a mi parecer, no pude evitar poner una insinuación aquí, y al menos estos dos ya los dejarán en paz con las sospechas._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Eres la primera persona que goza con el sufrimiento de Art, todos sienten eso más con el hero (irónicamente). Ese Toño ¬.¬ se lo merecía por simpático. Y Rusia tan lindo como siempre, pero la sombra… bue, aquí lo verás._

_**Lol07: **__n.n me alegra que tu alma ya no esté carcomiéndose… tanto (?) A Toño Tomates lo adoro pero bueno, era necesario tener un culpable ;w; pobre María. _

_**It's Easy: **__Sí pero le costó caro la salvada u_u Jajaja espero que el twist de la historia con la sombra te guste n.n_

_**Sorita Uchiha: **__Oooooh Alfred, cierto O_O también era buen candidato. ¿Porqué nadie sospechó de él? Prejuicios everywhere… En fin, ahora sabemos quién es la dichosa sombra._

_**KisaSoren: **__T-T créeme, fue duro matar a Francis, era de los pocos chistosos en el manicomio. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario :D siempre se agradece._

_**Arwen: **__Lo de María estaba casi regalado desde el comienzo x3 sólo que… describirlo fue un poco cruel ._. Si aún estás de vacaciones te mando un saludo a donde andes n.n y si no, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_**Sandra DeNite: **__Alguien que técnicamente salió hasta ahorita n.n juro que a Mattie no me lo saqué de la manga, ya desde el comienzo planeaba que fuera él el asesino. Así que fuiste la que más se acercó entre las sospechas *tira confetis* ¡Felicidades! _

_**Nykemirs: **__Muchas gracias por tu review __ y también me alegro que te haya gustado el momentito RusMex. ¡Saludos!_

_**Sakura Hiwatari: **__Vaya, un review largo n.n No había escuchado de esa película O_O ¿no recuerdas de casualidad cómo se llamaba? Suena interesante. La historia de los Braginski sí fue bastante triste, cuando uno lo piensa y ve el mundo real es… vaya, algo desesperanzador. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap n.n_

_Como adivinarán estamos a punto de terminar el fanfic \(*-*)/ y… por el momento, no tengo ideas para hacer otro de calibre largo :/ denme tiempo y quizá regrese prono con uno un poco menos loco xD en fin, dejen muchos reviews, ¡adiosito!_


	10. Fin del Tiempo

…

Podía ver cómo el fuego se extendía rápidamente sobre él. Los tubos reventaban, dejando caer sobre él las chispas que amenazaban con matarlo, y la llovizna del agua corriendo por entre los muros y los pasillos. Apretaba el paso, saltaba, esquivaba el agua, el fuego y las chispas, gritaba en medio de ese laberinto infernal mientras en sus oídos resonaban las risas burlonas de Matthew. Llamaba a voz en cuello pidiendo socorro, la oscuridad en contraste con el rojo sanguinolento del fuego lo enloquecían, en cualquier momento esa bestia ígnea le daría alcance y sería su fin…

Y entonces la bola de fuego cayó sobre él, devorándolo y envolviéndolo en un remolino de gritos y de llantos donde cientos de caras se amontonaban como si le esperaran para su juicio final.

Abrió los ojos. Gritó, incorporándose sobre la cama. La recámara estaba en penumbras, el único sonido procedía del reloj de piso que tintineaba, tranquilo en su vaivén, marcando las dos de la mañana. Todavía temblando, se pasó una mano por la frente empapada de sudor frío, incluso unas gotas resbalaban por su cuello y su espalda desnuda, pero eso lo tranquilizó. Había estado soñando.

-¿Ahora qué tienes? –preguntó una voz soñolienta a su lado. Miró de soslayo y se topó con la única cara que quería ver en ese momento: la de Arthur. Éste, todavía arrebujado en la cama, lo observaba con sospecha, el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados. Alfred sonrió de manera apaciguadora, pero eso no bastó; rendido, suspiró y volvió a acostarse.

-Nada. Soñé con el sótano de nuevo.

-Creo que deberías tomar una sesión de hipnosis con Edelstein, en serio. Mira lo bien que estoy ahora.

-No es necesario, cuando el miedo pase las pesadillas se irán por sí solas.

Arthur soltó una risita más bien triste.

-Hay cosas que no desaparecen del todo, Alfie. Hay memorias que aunque lograras eliminarlas de tu mente vivirán siempre en lo más profundo de tu esencia.

El de los ojos azules sintió un estremecimiento, y decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema.

-Y bueno, ¿entonces es mañana cuando salen?

-Sí. Qué locura, hace menos de un año habría pensado que era imposible, pero…

-Pero con lo que pasó hace dos meses… ya puedes creer en lo que sea, incluso en tus unicornios. –Alfred rió, Arthur le miró ofendido y le dio la espalda; Alfred, por toda respuesta, lo abrazó. –Sólo bromeaba, no te enfades.

-Ya lo sé… sólo pienso que lo que sucedió en esa ocasión fue tan… no sé. ¿Y si pasara algo así de nuevo?

-Al menos sabríamos cómo reaccionar. –le tranquilizó Alfred, besando su nuca. –No tienes porqué preocuparte de nada.

-¿Sabes qué me alegra? Que ese endemoniado cuarto piso ya no exista. –Arthur se revolvió un poco. –No podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que sobre nuestras cabezas hay un nido de locos que pueden escaparse de un momento a otro.

-Me gustó lo que hicieron. Y en cuanto a dormir… -añadió su compañero, sonriendo malicioso y volviendo a besarlo. –de eso me encargo yo.

-Ah… bloody hell. –masculló Arthur antes de cerrar los ojos. Alfred soltó una carcajada.

-Good night, Artie.

-Good night, Alfie.

Dos meses.

Sólo habían bastado dos meses para que las puertas sin abrir se abrieran y se extrajera de su interior, como quien extirpa un tumor, toda la porquería acumulada de las mentiras, del miedo y de la maldad que respiraba agonizante en el manicomio. Lo que quedaba ahora era sanar la operación abierta y, con todo, parecía funcionar de maravilla.

Cuando al día siguiente Alfred y Arthur se presentaron en el edificio (luego de pasar por el paquete de desayuno de comida rápida y por una tienda de pescado y papas fritas que le provocó mareos a Alfred pese a los comentarios airados de su compañero sentimental) supieron, con sólo echarle un vistazo, que ya nada iba a ser igual.

Sadiq seguía lamiendo el vidrio, pero en días recientes se dedicaba sólo a hacerlo con un vaso al que previamente le hubieran untado azúcar, una señal de que estaba, cuando menos, recuperando algo de lógica. Caso aparte era Heracles, que estaba convencido de que había alcanzado el nirvana felino luego de dormir veintitrés horas seguidas y con eso le bastó para concluir que su metamorfosis estaba completada; Lars seguía siendo un tacaño pero encontró con Emma una manera más productiva de llevar a cabo sus negocios, y esto fue regateando por los precios de las cosas del exterior que gente como Feliks se podían costear. La transacción monetaria no estaba prohibida explícitamente en el reglamento del manicomio, y como esto pareció beneficiar a los internos nadie se quejó del sistema, excepto quizá Roderich, que encontraba humillante la compraventa en un manicomio pero luego le importó poco, estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Elizabetha de un posible viaje universitario a Viena.

A los cuatro jugadores de siempre se les terminó uniendo Berwald, que gustaba de vigilarlos muy de cerca y cuando se llevaban a cabo disputas los separaba, cargando en cada brazo a dos de ellos y teniéndolos así hasta que se calmaran. Feliks, por otro lado, encontró una nueva "víctima" para sus ideas, Yekaterina, con la que se encariñó bastante y a la que trataba de, en sus propias palabras, reeducar para que se diera a respetar como chica. Como parte de su delirante programa se incluía prevenir que siguiera enseñando espontáneamente sus pechos, los doctores aprobaron la reeducación y los dejaron a su aire.

Pero quien era realmente dichoso por primera vez en muchos años, no era otro que Feliciano. Ya no andaba a ciegas por el edificio, sino que mantenía los ojos abiertos, reía, hablaba a todo el mundo de su hermano y cuando éste se presentaba a visitarlo permitía que los demás se le acercaran, hablando siempre animadamente de cómo se las había ingeniado Lovino para pasar tantos años desapercibido y visitándolo en todo lugar. La dicha del muchachito era contagiosa, y una nueva luz parecía cubrir el hospital, donde si bien no era posible exentar a la demencia, al menos era más soportable.

-¿Sabes qué pienso? –le dijo Arthur a Alfred mientras los dos, juntos frente a la puerta de la sala principal. –Nada de esto habría sido posible de no ser por ésa niña tonta.

-¿Hablas de María? Sí… lamenté mucho que se fuera. Al menos ahora está mejor.

El informe presentado a la corte respecto a María le dio la libertad, pero no así la recuperación de su vida destrozada. Alfred asistió al juicio y volvió a casa hecho un huracán; defensa propia fue el veredicto, pero demencia temporal su perdición. Impedida legalmente para estudiar lo que deseaba, la desconsolada jovencita abandonó el hospital desesperada de no poder tener un hogar, pero una vez más la buena suerte estuvo de su lado, y para gran sorpresa de todos su salvador fue el propio Roderich, que la recomendó para el mismo colegio alemán donde hizo sus estudios, y donde el veredicto no podría alcanzarla. Con esa idea esperanzadora, partió un mes atrás a Berlín, y desde entonces nada habían sabido de ella.

Probablemente quien más resintió su partida fue Iván. Ahora que el cuarto piso no existía (habían mandado demolerlo y colocar sobre éste una terraza cercada para llevar a los internos los fines de semana) fue mudado a una celda común, donde le dio un fuerte ataque de melancolía y contemplaba con ojos tristones el muro blanco, suspirando de vez en cuando. Hasta hacía unos días atrás, decidieron reproducir en la celda el dibujo del campo de girasoles y con esto se animó un poco, aunque todavía faltaba bastante para permitirle andar por sus anchas en la sala principal.

-¡Ve~ doctor Jones! ¡Doctor Kirkland!

Los pensamientos de ambos se cortaron al ver avanzar hacia ellos, con los brazos extendidos, al pequeño Feliciano, que sonreía y daba saltos con cada paso. Los dos doctores sonrieron.

-¡Feliciano! Qué bien te ves. –le saludó Alfred mientras el muchachito le saltaba dándole sendos abrazos.

-Sí… estoy feliz ahora que puedo irme a casa con mi fratello, él también está contento, ¿verdad? –añadió, mirando sobre su hombro a Lovino que iba cargando con la maleta de su hermano. Éste respondió con un gruñido.

-Date prisa, maldición, o vamos a perder el tren.

-Sí, ya voy. Veamos, ya me despedí de Emma y Katerina y Heracles y Berwald y Lukas y Emil y Dagmar y Tino y Toris y Raivis y Feliks y…

-Mejor corta con eso y dinos de quién no te has despedido. –le interrumpió Arthur. Si Feliciano se había despedido de todo el edificio tardaría un buen rato en terminar de enumerarlos.

-Hmm… sólo de ustedes dos y de Elizabetha. –repuso, volviendo a abrazar con fuerza a Alfred. –Ciao doctor Jones… ciao doctor Kirkland. –añadió repitiendo el abrazo con él, haciendo que Arthur chillara dolorido. –Los visitaré algún día para saber cómo están.

-Sí… gracias, Feliciano, no te metas en problemas, ¿quieres?

-Adiós, que tengan buen viaje. –le dijo Alfred mientras los dos hermanos se marchaban. –Se ve muy feliz.

-Me alegro por él… creo que me torció el cuello. –gimoteó Arthur.

-¡Jajaja! Siempre tan exagerado.

-¡No soy ningún exagerado!

-Claro que sí lo eres, mira cómo gritas ahora.

-Jajaja… -discretamente, Alfred se inclinó sobre Arthur y le besó la nariz. –I love you…

-Yo también. Y siento como si llevara años haciéndolo.

-Tal vez estamos haciéndonos viejos. –Alfred rió, pero Arthur no lo hizo. Se había quedado pensativo. -¿Ah? ¿Pasa algo?

-Sólo estaba pensando… -los ojos esmeraldas se dirigieron a una ventana próxima. –Es tan extraño… ¿no lo crees? El tiempo aquí parece distinto al del mundo exterior, es como si…

-Como si…

-Como si estuviéramos dentro de un sueño, un sueño donde lo ilógico se vuelve lógico y donde el tiempo no transcurre como debería sino que es más lento… indefinidamente más lento.

-Así me gusta, tenemos más tiempo para los dos.

-Hmm… Hay veces… el rostro de Arthur se ensombreció de pronto. –Hay veces que… me pregunto si… si eso que pasó…

-¿Si eso que pasó… qué pasó?

-Tú sabes… lo del incendio en el cuarto piso… es decir, tú no estabas ahí pero… hay días en que me pregunto si… eso… pasó…

Alfred supo de inmediato a qué se refería, pero habían discutido ese detalle tantas veces que la idea le parecía absurda. Una feliz carcajada brotó de sus labios mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-Deja eso por la paz. Tanto si es cierto como si no, ¿qué importa? Lo importante es que seguimos aquí y todo está bien.

Arthur volvió a sonreír más apaciguado por las palabras ingenuas de su compañero.

-Tienes razón. Olvidémoslo ya.

El tiempo es una cosa que no tiene un ritmo exacto. El tiempo es siempre relativo, siempre cambiante, adaptándose a las corrientes y los campos por los que corre, siguiendo el ritmo de los corazones aún cuando estos ya no estén latiendo. No se debe sufrir por lo que se ha perdido ni por los que ya no están porque no es realmente que ya no existan, sino que su tiempo transcurre en un ciclo distinto del nuestro, y por lo tanto, aunque persistan, no pueden compartir su existencia con nosotros, aunque hay veces, algunas veces, que los tiempos chocan y se puede establecer, brevemente, una conexión entre nuestro tiempo y el tiempo de los perdidos, que requieren aún de aún más horas y días e incluso años que nosotros para reacomodarse y llegar… ¿a dónde? Esa es una respuesta que ni los mortales ni los perdidos pueden responder, porque cuando alcanzan ese ciclo ya no están perdidos, sino que pertenecen a un plano completamente distinto del nuestro.

Tal es el caso de Alfred, de Arthur, de Iván, de Emma, de Elizabetha, de Feliks, de todos quienes se encuentran, quizás aún, en el antiguo asilo. Para ellos el tiempo persiste, para otros tantos como Ludwig, como Gilbert, como María, como Feliciano, ese plano ya ha sido abandonado. Serán solo los días y la comprensión los que les diga que su tiempo ya no es el tiempo que tuvieron antes, que su tiempo, si bien se encuentra muy ligado al nuestro, es como un velo transparente que cae sobre la realidad, sobre el plano de los que están en pleno, de los que gozan del latido del corazón que marca su tiempo, como el silencioso reloj de la creación.

Los sucesos relatados pasaron en un tiempo que no es el nuestro, pero eso no los hace menos reales, porque su tiempo inició cuando el tiempo del asilo y sus habitantes se cortó, violentamente, a causa de la tragedia ya descrita.

En el otoño de 1991 el hospital mental se incendió en pleno, sin ningún sobreviviente. Tres años después Alfred Jone, estudiante recién graduado de Psiquiatría, moría en un accidente de automóvil de camino a su nuevo primer trabajo en el asilo; cinco años después, María fue encontrada en la misma escena donde asesinó a su cruel padrastro, y en su desesperación ella misma se suicidó delante de los ojos de los policías. El asilo, o lo que queda de él, aún se encuentra de pie en el campo abandonado, pero para nuestro tiempo esos escombros significan nada. Para el tiempo de todos quienes habitan ahí, el manicomio es realmente un lugar de esperanza, un sitio donde poder recuperarse del shock de la vida que les fue arrebatada y donde pueden hallar un camino a ciegas para su salvación.

La última puerta del misterio es la única que falta por abrirse.

…

_¡Y fin! ¡A que esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad?! ¡Muajajajaja soy maligna! Espero que les haya gustado este fic, le dediqué un tiempo bastante leeento y sé que quedó cortito, pero está soportable (no quiero alargarlo y que se vuelva enfadoso, pue)._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Uhuru-chan: **__xD creo que sí fui demasiado benevolente con Matt aunque oye, eso de morir quemado vivo por la electricidad no ha de ser precisamente bonito. Creo que tampoco a nadie le impactó mucho que Lovino viviera, ya se la sospechaban jajaja, y bueno, todas queremos a Vannya ^J^ es demasiado lindo. Espero que este capítulo final te guste._

_**RozenSword: **__Esa era la gracia, nadie se acordaba de Mattie (forever alone Canadá X'D) Bueno habrá lemon, delicioso lemon en mi nuevo fic n.n espero que te guste. Y por cierto, la edad de Iván oscilaría entre los… amm… veinticinco y treinta n.n quizá menos. ¡Saludos!_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__LOOOL Kumagiro loco XD es creíble luego del capítulo ese de "Hetalia of the death" pese a todo. Oooh RusMex y PruCan y… ¡todos son shippeables, hasta yo…! Pero eso sería self-incest y está prohibido en muchos fandom (?)¡Saludos!_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Mattie, Lovino… muchos invitados especiales en este fanfic. Y terminé decidiéndome por lime y algo de lemon en el siguiente fic, por si gustas leerlo n.n _

_**Sorita Uchiha: **__Créeme, estuve tentada un par de veces a lo largo del fic de hacer a Alfred el asesino, luego dije "meeh, necesito a alguien de quien no se la creerían nunca" y recordé a Matthew. Sí n.n pobrecito Feli._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Nadie sospecha de Canadá (muajajajaja :D) Sí XD ahora quieran o no deberán creerle a Feliciano._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__O_O sí… fue tan raro que en este fic el odioso fuera él y no el hero… No volverá a suceder (?) LOL esperaba que con el título más de uno cayera en la cuenta pero T^T buaaa. Bueno hay USUK y… una escalofriante sorpresa al final como ya habrás leído muajaja._

_**Alfie Edelstein: **__Y si todo ese embrollo fue inesperado con esto seguro habrá un mindblow o_o quería hacer un fic totalmente diferente a lo que ya había hecho antes pero espero que se comprenda xD_

_**PonyLoca96: **__Nadie sospecha de los bonitos -w-_

_**Sandra DeNite: **__Con Mattie quería transmitir eso de "aaaaw… pero qué hijo de la *** es", algo entre amar y odiar, jejeje. Bueno aquí ya está la conclusión, también respecto a Alfred y Arthur, aunque… con el final que le di podría haber todavía más controversia ._._

_**Kimi Alexa Infinity: **__Muchas gracias por comentar n.n qué gusto que te haya gustado y bueno, aquí está la conclusión, espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!_

_**Miku75: **__te contesto por los dos reviews, jeje. Wooow fuiste la única que no sospechó ni poquito de Iván, ¡genial! Y muchas gracias n/n me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el final no te decepcione. ¡Saludos!_

_**Lol07: **__No del todo muajajaja :D terminaré de carcomer almas (?) con esto. Bueno respecto a Lovino fue muy simple: él nunca murió, sólo se extravió y como no lo encontraron lo dieron por muerto (gajes del oficio). Por suerte Lovi no fue tonto y salió por su cuenta y bue, una historia laaaarga que te puedo resumir con que encontró un medio de vida y aunque no quería volver a su casa se ocupó de visitar a su hermano, de ahí el malentendido de que sólo Feliciano pudiera verlo. ¡Saludos!_

_**SAKURITA HIWATARI: **__Respecto a Lovino, leer arriba *señala comentario antes de éste* ahí explico brevemente lo que pasó n.n Bueno Mattie si estaba algo loco, pero seguro se hubiera tratado de otro modo si hubieran tenido más cuidado, eso sí :/ Oh, y gracias por el dato de la película, la buscaré :D_

_**Jessy88g: **__O_o ¿con que de eso se trataba la telenovela? (yep, soy de México, y sí oí mencionar esa novela antes pero nunca se me ocurrió verla, no soy muy de estar viendo tele jaja) y sí, ya comencé a leer tu fic :D suena interesante, espero que actualices pronto también. ¡Saludos!_

_**Flannya: **__*O* ¡Volviste! Ya se me hacía que faltaba alguien en mis comentarios habituales jaja. Si le sirve de consuelo a Freud, Roderich sigue al pie de la letra sus estudios… literal ._. Sí, milagro que Ludwig se pasó el reglamento por el… pero todo en pos del amour~ aunque Alfred y Art tampoco es que lo hayan respetado mucho xD Bueno estaba tentada hoy a poner un poco más secundaria a Mari (no quiero abusar, hoy me concentré en el hero y sus chocoaventuras) y en fin, que así surgió esto. Respecto a lo de bizarro… O_o no tenía idea de que lo definiera la RAE así, qué… loco XD siempre la he usado como extraño. ¡Saludos!_

_Bueno, antes de que pregunten y para no dejarlos en el limbo les explico: este fic está ligeramente inspirado por la película Terror en Silent Hill, que como ya sabrán __***SPOILER* **__finaliza con la muerte no aceptada de las protagonistas __***FIN SPOILER* **__Silent Hill es en sí un pueblo sumido en una especie de mundo alternativo cercano al mundo real. Pues bien, algo así pasa con el manicomio, luego del accidente las almas de los muertos siguieron "su vida" normalmente por no haber podido aceptar su deceso y coexisten con otros tantos en su mismo estado (víctimas de muertes violentas) en ese mismo plano alternativo entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los realmente muertos. ¿Me doy a explicar? De ahí que en todo el fic la atmósfera parezca un poco "rara" para ser un hospital común y corriente. Podría decirse que los que "mueren" ahí realmente pasan al Mas Allá, o al cielo como quieran llamarle. Ya sé, está algo fumado xD_

_Espero que les guste y antes de irme quisiera recomendarle encarecidamente que leyeran y comentaran estos fics porque simplemente yo lo adoro y seguro les gustarán también:_

_**Nunca te olvidaré **__de NymeriaDirewolf, a.k.a mi SpAztecfavorito *O*_

_**Entrenando con el Asombroso Prusia **__de Flannya. En mi opinión, se merece más likes y comentarios de los que tiene porque es genial._

_**El Pirata y la Princesa **__bue…este es mío está recién iniciado por si quieren echarleun vistazo, es un UKMex. _

_Bueno, creo que es todo aquí. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
